El amor es guerra
by Mrs. Pumpkin Abigail
Summary: "El amor es guerra y si pierdes en esa guerra... pierdes a la persona que mas amas". Runo tardo en comprender que Dan ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y termino cayendo en una depresión de la cual nadie la podía sacar... Pero los sentimientos cambian sin dejar a uno escoger... Amor, tristeza, dolor y una Guerra... Mal summary lo se, pero denle una oportunidad, es mi primer historia.
1. No mas lagrimas

**-Pov. Nadie-**

El día no era muy acogedor a la vista de cualquiera en la ciudad, las nubes grises cubrían casi en su totalidad el cielo, el aire húmedo soplaba fuerte y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Cierta joven de cabellos celestes se encontraba contemplando aquella escena de la ciudad sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera le importo que las gotas golpetearan con fuerza en su rostro, seguía sin quitar la vista de la calle, su mirada estaba completamente perdida, de no ser por que aun se miraba el movimiento de su pecho inhalando y exhalando el aire que entraba en sus pulmones cualquiera podría decir que ya estaba muerta, su piel era pálida, sus ojos azul claro precian no tener fondo, y su cabello atado en dos coletas que llegaban hasta su cintura, la hacían parecer una muñequita, pero literalmente, parecía muñeca, llevaba varios minutos sin emitir sonido alguno, o siquiera moverse, cosa que preocupaba bastante a la chica que le estaba haciendo compañía.

-Oye Runo, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja con un deje de preocupación en su voz

La aludida solo volteo a ver a su amiga, realmente ella era afortunada, su cabello corto de un color rojo anaranjado, y sus ojos azules. Era realmente afortunada, pero no solo por el hecho de ser linda, si no, por el tener a muchas personas que la querían tal y como era. Devolvió la vista a la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos solo lograba perder la vista en aquella escena de la ciudad

-Estoy bien- dijo para volver a guardar silencio y continuar con la vista en aquellas calles de concreto

-¡Runo! ¿Qué te pasa, que miras tanto?- preguntaba alterada

-Es lindo…- dijo la peliceleste viendo por la ventana

-¿Qué es lindo?- la pelirroja se acerco para poder ver por la ventana por encima del hombro de su amiga

-La ciudad… es linda- la pelirroja hizo el mayor esfuerzo por entender a que se refería, ¿Qué podía ser lindo en aquella ciudad, y con la lluvia que parecía no parar? Le dedico una mirada confundida a su amiga, incitándola a que contestara –¿No lo escuchas?- pregunto la peliceleste

-no escucho nada…- dijo aun mas confundida Mirra

-Exacto, no hay ruido, nadie perturba el silencio, nadie esta fuera de casa con este clima- le dijo la de coletas

Por su parte, Mirra no podía entender, el por que le afectaba tanto a Runo eso, antes ella era la persona mas feliz y energética que pudiera conocer, y ahora… parecía no tener alma… y todo por culpa de "El"

-Runo… ¿donde esta mi amiga?-

-Aquí…- dijo con bastante indiferencia la peliceleste. Se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el borde de su cama, tomo un pequeño peluche que estaba sobre la misma, con forma de conejo, color blanco, con orejas rosadas, y un listón rojo en el cuello, lo abrazo con fuerza y miro el suelo.

-¡Tengo la solución!- grito la pelirroja dando saltitos en el mismo lugar, cosa que pareció llamar un poco la atención de Runo.

-¿solución a qué?-

-¡vendrás conmigo!- le grito dejando de saltar, la peliceleste solo ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión –A New Vestroia, te hará bien despejarte un poco-

-No- le dijo casi al instante Runo

-oh, si. Te quedaras un tiempo en mi casa, podrás olvidarte de Dan y de Fabia- al instante la pelirroja se tapo la boca, todos sabían que hablar de la parejita frente a Runo, era casi lo mismo que encender una bomba nuclear y lograr desactivarla era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Por mucho que le doliera, tenia razón… debía estar lejos de… "ellos", un tiempo, no soportaba verlos ni en pintura, cosa extraña considerando que hace unos meses se querían tanto. Pero todo fue culpa de Dan, Que Runo estuviera así, que pasara día y noche encerrada en su habitación, y que no parara de llorar, todo, todo era su culpa, el haberla engañado con su prima (En este fic, Runo y Fabia son primas) solo logro hacer aparecer un profundo odio, que reemplazaba el amor que le tenia, el que anduviera con las dos al mismo tiempo, logro hacerle entender que ese inútil no valía la pena, el que la terminara para andar con su prima, después de que habían pasado ya casi 3 años de novios, solo logro romper su corazón en mas partes de las que incluso ella se imaginaba… Todo, era por el.

-Mira…- dijo en un leve susurro

-¿si?-

-Todo es por el…- dijo mientras en su mente se desataba una constante lucha para hacerse entender a si misma que tal vez debería tomarse unas pequeñas "vacaciones" –pero no le dejare darse el gusto de darse cuenta…-

-eso significa…- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Que tomare vacaciones… por así decirlo-

-Yei!, anda, hay que irnos rápido, Si!, volverás a ver a Ace, a Baron- gritaba la chica saltando por la recamara de su amiga -… a Hydron, a mi hermano, a Mayleen, a Lynk… a mi hermano- termino diciendo con una enorme sonrisa, era verdad, su hermano y ella se habían unido mas desde que la "batalla" entre ambos termino, y parecía no caber mas felicidad dentro del cuerpo de Mira.

-si, genial, pero Mirra… deja de saltar pareces un tornado- dijo la peliceleste quejosa señalando el suelo

-¿eh?- de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre la cama y ni cuenta se había dado, pateo gran parte de los peluches que estaban sobre la cama de su amiga –oh, lo siento- dijo recogiendo los peluches

-sabes que amo mis peluches- dijo Runo haciendo pucheros, abrasando al peluche que había tomado en manos desde un principio –por lo menos este mas que a ninguno- dijo sonriéndole al peluche como si este tuviera vida y le entendiera

-no entiendo por que amas tanto a ese mono feo- dijo señalando al peluche que sostenía la peliceleste –esta viejo ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?- era cierto, tenia un ojo de botón casi caído, debido a tantas veces que Runo lo volvía a coser, además de una enorme mancha de tinta color rojo oscuro en el brazo derecho

-es un secreto…- dijo con la misma sonrisa Runo

-bueno…- dijo mas confundida –vámonos ya-

-espera voy a hacer maletas, ¿no?, mínimo para una semana-

-¡¿Qué semana?! Estarás conmigo hasta que yo diga, y en cuanto a ropa, yo te la comprare allá, será como vestir a una muñeca-

-pero…- no estaba segura de eso… Runo no quería que en el tiempo allá gastaran dinero en ella, después de todo, le estaba haciendo un favor al llevarle

-Runo, trabajo en el laboratorio de mi padre, bueno no siempre, solo le ayudo a veces, pero me sobra bastante dinero- era como si le leyera la mente, en serio Mirra era genial… o una bruja…

Mirra jalo por el brazo a su amiga, permitiéndole apenas guardar algunas cosas en una mochila. Salieron de casa de la peliceleste, aun caían algunas gotas, pero ya eran escasas, caminaron apenas unas cuantas calles, hasta llegar a una clase de aeropuerto, pues un viaje a New Vestroia era casi tan común como un viaje en avión, entrando estaban unas oficinas grandes, con los pisos de un color blanco como el mármol, y paredes del mismo color, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Runo, pues jamás había estado en aquel lugar, siempre que visitaba New Vestroia, era porque marucho tenia una nave. Llegaron a un escritorio, atendía una chica rubia con el cabello suelto que llegaba hasta su cintura y ojos color verde, Mira se le acerco de mala gana cargando la mochila, mientras que Runo abrasaba su peluche de conejo y miraba el suelo con bastante interés.

-dos para New Vestroia- dijo bastante fría a la joven que atendía

-¡Mirra!… ¿como esta tu hermano?- dijo la rubia con las mejillas algo coloradas, a Runo ni le llamo la atención que le llamara "Mirra", seguro la conocía por tantas veces viajando en la misma estación

-Bien… ¿Qué digo bien?... ¡esta genial! La persona mas feliz en el mundo- dijo Mirra con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo la rubia con algo de decepción poniendo los boletos en el mostrador y mirando a Runo

-oh, ella… amiga mía y de mi hermano, se quedara un tiempo a vivir con el- dijo tomando los boletos

Runo seguía con la vista fija en cierto punto del suelo, no le parecía nada llamativo en la platica, pues la verdad, Mirra vivía con su hermano, por lo que le estaría diciendo a la joven, que se quedaría con ella. Runo, levanto al vista de a poco al sentirse observada por la rubia, y si, la miraba con bastante curiosidad, como si la estuviera examinando, ante tal acto la peliceleste se sonrojo, mas dedico una sonrisa a la chica.

-bueno, vámonos- dijo la pelirroja tomando del brazo a su amiga

Prácticamente iba corriendo, y apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Runo, aunque a ella no le dolía, por lo menos no mucho, ya había sufrido bastante como para que le doliera cualquier pequeño golpe por parte de alguien; Runo, por su parte, dio un vistazo por sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la chica, que aun le miraba, pero con… ¿odio?

Subieron rápido al vuelo que les tocaba y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, una junto a la otra, apenas el avión despego, Mirra comenzó a quedarse dormida, mas cuando el capitán anuncio que ya estaban cerca de su destino, Mirra despertó gritando mil babosadas llamando la atención de todos, y provocando una incontrolable risa por parte de la peliceleste, mas no parecía molestar a la pelirroja, al contrario, se le unió en las risas, después de todo, tenia ya bastante tiempo de no verla reír así, en cambio en la mente de Runo había un solo pensamiento

"no llorare mas por culpa de el, no sufriré mas por ellos dos, no mas lagrimas…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno… primer capitulo… ¿Qué tan mal quedo, feo, malo, pésimo, horrible? lo aceptare de todos modos U.U

Los paréntesis son notas de la autora (osea yo xD), me parece que el capi esta algo corto :s pero bueno, esta idea la traía en la cabeza desde la semana pasada y tenia que escribirla antes de resignarme…

Recomendaciones, correcciones, criticas, todas son bienvenidas y me ayudaran a mejorar :)

Dejen Reviews


	2. Acero y concreto, y una escena lluviosa

-Pov. Nadie-

Los ojos de Runo comenzaban a cerrarse, parecía que el hecho de que dormía solo 3 horas por las noches ya estaba haciendo efecto, ¿Por qué dormía tan poco? Eso tenia una respuesta fácil, pesadillas, si, pesadillas, siempre era la misma pesadilla, pero siempre era diferente, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ni siquiera ella lo sabia, se acostaba a las 12 de la noche por el simple hecho de tener miedo a cerrar los ojos por la noche y que su pesadilla la atormentara de nuevo, y despertaba siempre a las 3:33 de la mañana, ¿Por qué?, tal vez por estar tan aterrada de esa pesadilla que su subconsciente la despertaba siempre a la misma hora antes de llegar al final de aquel sueño. ¿de que se trataban sus pesadillas?, ese era un tema que la peliceleste evitaba tocar, ¿Por qué?, había dos respuestas a esa pregunta, la primera, no las recordaba después de algunos minutos de estar buscando el significado de aquel sueño, posiblemente forzaba tanto su mente que terminaba por olvidarlo, y la segunda, si lo recordaba, se atormentaba constantemente y se deprimía, para después terminar olvidándolo de todos modos. Tomo su peluche, o bien, como ella lo llamo, "Kawaii Usagi". Lo uso como almohada e intento acomodarse en aquel duro asiento en el que estaba, cerro los ojos, por fin intentaría dormir, después de todo, si Kami-sama se compadecía de ella, las pesadillas no estarían durante el día.

-Oye Runo- le llamo la pelirroja

-¿Hai?- pregunto sin mucho ánimo la peliceleste

-Exactamente… ¿Cómo sucedió lo de Dan?-

Esa pregunta era razón suficiente para que los recuerdos pasaran como rayos uno tras otro por la cabeza de la chica de coletas.

-N-no lo recuerdo bien…- trato de excusarse mientras las palabras se atoraban e su garganta, luchando por salir y gritar en ese mismo momento el por que odiaba a ese maldito imbécil al que le dedico 3 años de su vida solo para darse cuenta de que todo fue solo un desperdicio, tanto de tiempo como de sentimientos y lagrimas.

-Solo se sincera, si no quieres contarme ahora esta bien…- le dijo Mirra dedicándole una sonrisa

La chica de cabellos celestes se trago todas las groserías que luchaban por salir e intento devolverle la sonrisa, aunque ella sabia que no servía de mucho. Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza

"Si quieren ayudarme… denme un hacha y un bate de metal para darle a Dan una lección que no se le olvide nunca" estos pensamientos causaban algunas sonrisas sádicas en el rostro de la chica, lo cual asustaba bastante a su acompañante "Más le vale que no le haga lo mismo a Fabia… estoy segura de que ella no me lo quito a propósito… ella jamás me lastimaría" en la mente de la chica se desato una enorme batalla, ese era un tema que jamás le había pasado por la cabeza , Fabia, su prima, ¿acaso estaba consciente de que Dan ya salía con Runo?.

La peliceleste volvió a cerrar los ojos, y adopto la misma posición anterior, con el peluche de almohada, "solo quiero dormir", puso dos de sus dedos bajo sus ojos sintiendo su piel, y casi asegurándose a si misma que tendría unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, y así era, para colmo, odiaba su piel, completamente blancuzca, eso solo hacia que resaltaran mas las líneas purpuras bajo los mismos.

-Runo…- le susurro la chica

-¿Hai?- pregunto algo irritada

-ya hay que bajar- le dijo haciendo una seña con la mano hacia la salida

-Ya voy…- susurro poniéndose de pie, tomo la mochila que anteriormente Mirra cargaba, y abrasando al peluche bajo de la nave. Caminaron hasta las instalaciones de aquel aeropuerto, parecidas a la anterior, con las paredes blancas, algunos escritorios, y claro, no faltaba la gente que corría de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a tiempo a su viaje. Caminaron por los pasillos, algo estrechos por la gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro, recibiendo bastantes golpes y empujones llegaron hasta una puerta de vidrio grande, su salvación. En la misma había un chico parado, recargado contra el cristal, tenia los cabellos de un color verde claro y ojos grises, ambas chicas lo conocían, pero Mirra parecía ser la mas contenta de verlo; dejando atrás a su amiga corrió hacia donde el chico y le dio un abrazo que el no tardo en corresponder, en cambio la peliceleste se tomo todo su tiempo hasta llegar con ambos, después de todo, ellos eran pareja.

-Te extrañe Ace…- susurro la peli naranja

-Yo mas, no vuelvas a irte-

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡solo fueron 6 días!- grito alterada la peliceleste que no soportaba ver tanto romanticismo pues recordaba a su prima y a Dan

El peliverde volteo a verla, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, cosa que asusto bastante a la mas joven de los tres, Ace alejo los brazos de la cintura de su novia y se acerco un poco a la peliceleste, ella en cambio retrocedió al mismo tiempo que el avanzaba, Ella sabia que Ace era frio, pero a veces llegaba a dar miedo y de eso estaba consciente. En ese momento la opción de correr cruzo por su cabeza, pero si lo hacia de todos modos el peliverde la atraparía, era claro, así que prefirió quedarse estática en su lugar al ver como el chico daba otro paso hacia ella, el peliverde la rodeo con ambos brazos, para sorpresa de la chica recargo la cabeza sobre la de ella, en ese momento se percato de algo que hasta entonces ni cuenta se había dado "Soy tan chaparrita…" sin corresponder el abrazo se quedo inmóvil en el agarre del chico que le susurraba al oído cosas inaudibles para la pelirroja

-…Lamento no poder haber estado ahí para darle una paliza a Dan- finalizo el peliverde después de unos minutos

-No te preocupes… ya no importa- susurro la chica con un semblante frio

El peliverde se alejo de la chica y de nuevo abrazo a su novia, eso para Runo era suficiente, el hecho de que Ace mostrara que se preocupaba por ella era suficiente, ganarse la confianza de Ace era difícil, y ganarse su cariño aun mas, ya que el era una persona fría y a la vista de cualquiera como alguien "sin sentimientos"

-Bueno, ¡pues vamos a casa!- grito feliz la pelirroja

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la siguieron hasta el estacionamiento de aquel lugar. Cuando Runo vio que ambos chicos pararon se asusto a mas no poder deseando que se hubieran equivocado de lugar, en cambio ellos solo subieron cada quien a una moto, Mirra a una blanca con detalles naranjas y algunas luces, (clásico de New Vestroia: cosas llamativas) Ace estaba montado sobre una negra con detalles morados mientras se acomodaba el casco

-Sube- dijo Mirra haciendo una seña para que se acomodara en la parte de atrás

-Ah, no, ¡eso no!, ¡no me subiré a esa cosa del demonio!- grito alterada la peliceleste

-¿Por qué no Runo? ¿Acaso te gusta más la de Ace?- pregunto Mirra haciendo pucheros

-pues la de Ace me parece mas linda por los colores oscuros y… ¡¿Qué carajo estoy diciendo?! ¡no me subiré a eso! ¡¿ya olvidaste la ultima vez que tu y yo dimos un "paseo"?!- grito señalando con el índice a la chica

-Pff… ¿de que te quejas? estas entera ¿no?, solo fueron raspones- le dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿raspones?! ¡Me torcí la muñeca maldita!-

-bueno, bueno, debí tener un poco de cuidado, solo no vi esa pared, ¡¿es que a quien se le ocurre poner una pared a mitad de camino?!-

-¿pared? ¡Mirra! Era una barda y gracias a dios frenaste a tiempo si no hubiera pasado a mas-

-bueno, como soy buena amiga y me preocupo por tu seguridad…-

-¿manejaras mas lento?- intento adivinar la peliceleste

-¡No! Iras con Ace- grito con una enorme sonrisa

Ace extendió la mano entregándole un casco, Runo suspiro resignada, guardo el peluche en la mochila y se puso el casco, se monto con algo de miedo en la moto de Ace y apenas escucho el rugido del motor el chico le dijo "agárrate fuerte" estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ace acelero a todo lo que daba casi con ganas de romper el acelerador, Runo se sujeto con fuerza al torso del chico mientras las imágenes de lo que había alrededor se distorsionaban por la velocidad en la que iba, escondió la cabeza tras la espalda del chico, con la ridícula idea de que si algo malo pasaba el la protegería con su cuerpo, eso causo una pequeña risa por parte del chico, fue entonces que Runo sintió que Ace frenaba, provocando un leve chillido, Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo y noto el agarre en el que tenia al chico, como acto reflejo se soltó y bajo de la motocicleta, se quito el casco y comenzó a respirar cantidades exageradas de aire, entonces se dio cuenta de la motocicleta de Mirra

-ves, ¡te dije que llegarías entera! Solo quemo llanta al final… ¡pero estas bien!- le dijo la pelirroja aplaudiendo

-c-cállate- le dijo la mas chica aun con la necesidad de inhalar cuanto aire pudiera entrar a sus pulmones en ese momento

Los dos mayores caminaron hacia dentro de la casa que tenían en frente, por su parte la peliceleste los siguió una vez que se sintió bien de nuevo, entrando había una sala de estar, algunos sillones, una mesita y una televisión, si a Runo no le fallaba la memoria, al fondo estaba la cocina y las escaleras daban a las habitaciones y baños en el segundo piso. Ace se sentó en el primer sillón que vio y Mira se quedo parada esperando a Runo.

-bienvenida a casa- le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

Ante tal acto la chica sonrió y se sentó junto a Ace en el sofá

-ah, Ace, tienes que acompañarme al laboratorio, mi padre necesita tu ayuda en un experimento nuevo- le dijo Mirra

-claro- se puso de pie el peliverde -¿vienes, Runo?-

Alterada empezó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, recordando el "viaje" que acababa de tener

-bueno, entonces, si quieres ver la tele, o comer algo, estas en tu casa- finalizo la chica antes de salir de la casa con Ace

La peliceleste se levanto con algo de pesadez y se dirigió a la nevera, empezó a buscar entre las cosas sin encontrar nada que le pudiera gustar así que cerro la puerta de la nevera y tomo una manzana roja. Se acerco a la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, tal parecía que el clima estaba igual en la tierra como en New Vestroia, las gotas comenzaban a golpear contra la ventana solo que esta vez con bastante brusquedad, le dio una mordida a la manzana sin quitar los ojos de la calle, el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el concreto era incluso más fuerte que en el cristal, el lodo no tardo en hacerse presente y en la calle solo se veían algunos niños que corrían a encontrar refugio dentro sus respectivas casas. Empezó a sentir una enorme pesadez, como si alguien estuviera tras de ella, pensó que tal vez un fantasma estaría presente, aunque eso solo pasaba dentro de su retorcida mente, giro la cabeza con algo de miedo, topándose con una cabeza rubia y unos ojos azules que le miraban con sumo interés, cruzo por su mente un nombre acompañado de miles de recuerdos que terminaron creándose un pequeño rencor "Keith", en ese momento deseo que hubiera sido un fantasma

-¿desde cuando estas ahí?- pregunto la peliceleste

-solo unos minutos- dijo recargándose en la pared

Runo devolvió la vista a la ventana y saco de la mochila al conejito sin que Keith se diera cuenta, le importaba un carajo si parecía una niñita, ese peluche significaba la vida para ella, abrió con cuidado la ventana y asomo su cabeza por esta, de nuevo esa sensación la inundaba, el sentir las gotas pegando en su rostro y el estar junto a Keith solo lograban recordarle cosas que estaban enterradas en lo mas profundo de su ser:

"Ese día, ese lugar, ese escenario, cierro mis ojos, no te vayas, es una mentira por favor date cuenta"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Creo que voy de mal en peor… tengo que aceptar que no soy muy buena para esto .-. pero igual, hay un secreto entre estos dos, algo que solo ellos conocen, y por lo tanto sufren por ello.

Bueno. "Kawaii Usagi" significa conejito lindo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que es un conejito de felpa… y es lindo… (mi mente no da para mas). En cuanto a Kami-sama significa "señor Dios" o simplemente Dios. Y sobre "quemar llanta" es cuando viene a alta velocidad y frena de golpe provocando un leve chillido.

Comentarios, Correcciones, recomendaciones, y criticas todas son bienvenidas y me estarán ayudando a mejorar :)

P.D. dejen Reviews o mi amigo pickachu usara el impactrueno para quemar su monitor/celular.


	3. ¡claro que me importas!

-Pov. Nadie-

Keith, apenas vio que Runo saco la cabeza por la ventana se le acerco y le dijo, con el tono mas calmado que encontró, que se alejara de la ventana, pasaron 5 minutos y Runo ignoraba completamente las palabras de Keith, fue entonces que se altero, tomo a Runo por los hombros y la sentó en el sillón mas cercano con bastante brusquedad

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- grito alterada la chica con su cabello mojado mientras se ponía de pie

-¿idiota yo? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡¿acaso no sabes que te puedes enfermar?!- le replico el rubio bastante enojado, no por el hecho de que lo insultara, aunque si le irritaba un poco, sino por el que no le haya hecho caso a la primera vez que le llamo. Runo chasqueo la lengua y volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana, topándose con la misma escena lluviosa, y el aire húmedo

-Como si te importara lo que me pase…- esas palabras dejaron helado al rubio, ¿desde cuando ella era así de fría?. La conoció a los doce años y a los trece años se hicieron amigos muy unidos, demasiado para el gusto de Dan, después de 5 meses viviendo en la tierra Keith regreso a New Vestroia, dejando a Runo sola, pues Dan se había mudado, después de eso no volvió a saber de ella, Mirra evitaba siempre cualquier tema relacionado con ella o Dan, así que prácticamente estaba "incomunicado", ahora tenía 17 años, aunque de altura no había cambiado mucho, siempre fue chaparrita, Keith ya tenia 18, y ahora que la volvía a ver, con ganas de preguntarle mil y un cosas, terminaban peleando.

Runo corrió hacia las escaleras dejando a Keith helado en su lugar, aun intentaba comprender la situación, ¿que le había pasado a esa niñita?, fijo su vista en la ventana, para ser exactos en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Runo, topándose con un pequeño peluche extrañamente familiar, tenia un listón atado al cuello, perecía ser de color blanco, pero estaba manchado de rojo oscuro casi en su totalidad, dando la impresión de ser rojo, y en la mano del peluche había una mancha, cubría casi todo el brazo de este y era de un color rojo oscuro, igual al anterior, parecía que era algún liquido completamente seco, tal vez tinta, o algo parecido. Corrió tras la chica de cabellos celestes, con sumo cuidado pues había dejado un rastro de agua por tremendo "baño" que se había dado, escucho leves susurros que venían de la primera habitación que estaba en aquel pasillo, que era la del chico, la puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrió con cuidado y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, viendo como se movían sus cabellos entre las sabanas, se podía escuchar como la chica sollozaba, las sabanas se veían un tanto húmedas debido al cabello mojado de la peliceleste, se acerco a la cama y dejo caer el peluche frente a Runo, ella por su parte lo tomo con ambas manos y lo abrazo contra su pecho, mojándolo con sus ropajes empapados(de agua xD), había lagrimas que no paraban de salir por sus ojos, no importaba cuanto intentara cerrarlos, sintió como la mano de Keith se posaba en una de sus mejillas, era completamente caliente al contacto con su piel fría y húmeda. Ante tal acto se puso de rodillas en la cama, mirando a Keith a los ojos… esa mirada, estaba llena de calidez, de seguridad, estaba pidiendo perdón, igual que ese día, ese día en que su "Kawaii usagi" adquirió aquel color rojo en su mano. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas rapidez que la anterior, abrazo el torso del chico que era lo primero que vio a su altura, y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran.

La joven de cabellos celeste levanto la mirada, viendo los ojos azul claro del chico con bastante nostalgia, sabiendo que ese abrazo no significo lo mismo para el como para ella, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Runo, lo cual para el rubio era como una tortura, el ver sus ojos de un color cristalino debido a tantas lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo, simplemente hacia que su corazón se sintiera asfixiado, para el era imposible verla llorar, la quería como su hermana menor, incluso podría decirse que la quería mas que Mirra, y para el siempre fue su deber protegerla, no soportaba ver que la insultaran o molestaran, el era el único con derecho a molestarla, y eso lo hacia seguido, pero el verla llorar tan incontrolablemente, por su culpa, simplemente era mas doloroso que la vez que despertó con cicatrices que le ardían sin razón alguna.

-N-no lo r-recuerdas ¿cierto…?- pregunto titubeando la chica

El rubio aun sin comprender negó con la cabeza, la joven se alejo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de corresponder por completo el abrazo. Se levanto con el peluche en mano, tomándolo de la parte "manchada", el que el dijera que no lo recordaba era como si la hubiera abandonado, ese abrazo para ella significo bastante, significaba la razón de vivir para ella, y para el, nada, ni siquiera recordaba el motivo del abrazo de Runo justo en ese momento, salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta, con su cabello mojado empapando todo a su paso… mientras por su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse a si misma que era una perdida de tiempo, el no recordaba nada… no la recordaba. Apenas bajo de las escaleras se recargo contra la pared, se dejo caer en el suelo y con cuidado empezó a subir la manga de su sudadera, dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas cicatrices que apenas y se veían, algunas se notaban mas profundas que las otras, pero todas estaban hechas sin alguna simetría, como si todas hubieran sido sin motivo alguno o un objetivo fijo, no estaban abarcando gran parte de su brazo, pero estaban bastante lejos de su muñeca, así que aparentemente no se las pudo haber causado ella sola; paso los dedos por aquellas pequeñas líneas, eran bastante suaves comparadas con el resto de su piel, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como si esas heridas le quemaran al revolverse con el sentimiento de soledad y dolor, ardían, mucho mas que cuando las recibió,

-Keith… e-eres un estúpido…- susurro con la voz entrecortada –N-no… no te h-hagas daño R-Runo…- se decía una y otra vez

Keith estaba parado en la habitación, aun no podía entender que fue lo que hizo mal

-¿Qué le hice? ¿a que se refería con… recordar?- abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con bastante lentitud meditando, o mas bien, buscando una respuesta, pero al bajar se topo con algo que solo logro alterarlo mas. Runo estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando con el brazo derecho descubierto, mostrando unas cicatrices, parecidas a las que el también tenia en los brazos, pero en ese momento ni siquiera las recordó, solo podía pensar en las heridas de Runo; se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su brazo derecho, examinándolo con bastante cuidado; de algo le serbia estar en el laboratorio de su padre, ya que ahí también trabajaba algunos médicos y científicos. Paso sus dedos por las heridas, parecían haber tenido tiempo de haber cicatrizado, y no eran la gran cosa, solo algunas eran profundas. Pero aun así, el examinarlas solo le preocupo mas ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

-Runo… ¿te las hiciste tu?- le pregunto

-¿eh?... n-no… si yo las hubiera hecho… créeme… serian mas profundas…- "así tardarían mas en cerrar… y me lo recordarían constantemente" termino la oración en su mente

-¿entonces quien fue?-

-no te importa…- dijo mirando a otro lado

-te equivocas…- eso llamo la atención de la chica, que lo volteo a ver un tanto sorprendida -…me importa, y mucho-

-gracias- susurro la chica bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?-

"por crearme otra ilusión de la cual sostenerme" se contesto a si misma con una enorme sonrisa

-no, por nada-

Se puso de pie bajando su manga de nuevo, tomo su mochila que estaba en el sofá y de esta saco un celular, se sentó y comenzó a ver la pantalla. Keith por su parte solo encendió el televisor y se sentó junto a ella cambiando los canales.

"8 llamadas perdidas –Dan Kuso-" leyó la pantalla del celular "1 mensaje –Mirra Clay-" leyó el mensaje con toda calma "Runo, por favor, no me mates cuando termines de leer. Trabajaremos hasta tarde hoy, y la casa de Ace queda mas cerca, así que me dejara quedarme con el esta noche, ¡No mal pienses, maldita pervertida!..." eso provoco una leve risa por parte de la chica, era claro que su amiga la conocía bastante "…de todos modos, no me mates, pero mi cuarto esta inhabitable, ya que por lo general, o estoy en la tierra contigo, o estoy con Ace, así que tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano, no me mates u.u –Mirra-"

Se dejo caer en el sillón y soltó un leve suspiro, la noche seria larga, poso la mirada en el perfil de Keith, quedándose embobada por unos segundos, Keith al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada

-¿Qué?- le pregunto bastante serio

-eh…yo…- en ese momento pensó que contarle lo de Mirra era la mejor salida, pero su mente estaba en blanco como para contarle de una manera coherente

La canción de Paper moon (soul eater op2) invadió la habitación, la chica tomo el celular viéndolo como su salvación, pero fue lo contrario "Llamada entrante -Dan Kuso-"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, u.u, aquí el 3, ¿que les parece?.

Paper moon, la verdad me gusta mucho esta canción, es el opening 2 de Soul eater, la canta Tommy Heavenly6, ¡escúchenla, es una orden! Ok, no, pero esta bonita, si les interesa escúchenla.

En cuanto a las heridas en el brazo de Runo y de Keith, solo Runo sabe como y por quien fueron hechas. Y Keith, no recuerda nada respecto a eso. Así comenzara el misterio, Muajajaja xD.

Nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejar Reviews o Jeff the killer los visitara esta noche, jajaj lo amo xD

P.d: la portada de la historia la edite yo, y los uniformes que usan tendrán que ver en la historia ¿les gusta?


	4. Pequeña Broma

-Pov. Runo-

Vi la pantalla del celular "llamada entrante –Dan Kuso-" la vista se me nublo, de repente las letras comenzaban a moverse, tal ves por los nervios o…

-¿Runo?- su voz logro llamar mi atención, gire la cabeza topándome de nuevo con sus ojos azules -¿estas bien? ¿que te sucede? ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?-

Mire mi mano, no paraba de temblar, esa era la razón de que las letras bailaran. Deje caer el celular al suelo sin importarme si se llegaba a romper o se dañaba, solo quería dejarlo lejos, vi como Keith se agacho y lo tomo en la mano, pretendía contestarle así que se lo quite y lo lance al sofá que estaba al lado, me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos mientras esperaba que la canción dejara de sonar, siempre había amado esa canción, era uno de los mejores openings que había escuchado desde que me volví Otaku, pero ahora era como estar siendo torturada con reggaetón (a todos los que les guste el reggaetón, sin ofender, pero como es Otaku, aquí lo odia). La canción por fin paro, dejando la habitación en un completo silencio nada incomodo para mi, pero para Keith, parecía ser molesto

-Era Dan… ¿Por qué no contestaste?- me miro, o por lo menos eso creo, yo seguía cubriéndome la cara

-A-aun no lo sabes… ¿cierto?- le dije quitando las manos de mi rostro

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que Dan me engaño con mi prima, aun estando con migo…-

-¡¿de que hablas?!- me pregunto alterado

-a eso, Dan me engaño con Fabia… ¡El muy imbécil andaba con ella y con migo al mismo tiempo!- ya no pude contenerlo, sentí una pequeña gota bajar por la comisura de mi ojo, agache la cabeza, soy tan débil… no puedo ni contener las lagrimas cuando alguien saca el tema, sentí la mano de Keith en mi mejilla, levanto mi rostro, apenas y pude ver sus ojos azules, porque las lagrimas me nublaron la vista, limpio una de mis lagrimas antes de que terminara el recorrido por mi mejilla

-tranquila, cuéntame…- acaricio con delicadeza mi cabello, cosa bastante rara, el suele ser frio conmigo, jamás le he importado, o no desde ese día.

-¿conoces a Fabia?- le susurre con algo de miedo

-solo he oído de ella, dicen que es una "alienígena" o algo por el estilo-

-si, ella viene de Neathia, mas no la considero extraterrestre o algo parecido, ella es mi prima, y solo eso importa, es adoptada, y siempre la he querido, pero algo que jamás pensé fue… que Dan se atrevería a engañarme con ella, el tiempo en el que tu te fuiste, cuando el se mudo, desde ese entonces comenzó a andar con Fabia, aun estando con migo, y cuando regreso… llego con la novedad de Fabia, lo que me rompió el corazón, fue que me dijo "ah, hola Runo, quiero presentarte a Fabia, ella es mi novia, es de Neathia" después de eso me encerré en mi cuarto, difícilmente salía o comía, mis padres, tiempo después, como a los 16 me dejaron ir a una casa que ellos me heredaron, donde actualmente vivo, aunque las cosas cambiaron, siempre seguí encerrada en mi habitación… no había quien me sacara de ahí, hasta hoy, literalmente-

-maldito imbécil- puso la cabeza entre sus manos, parecía estar confundido -¡Soy un maldito imbécil!-

-¿Qué?- acaso… ¿no estaba hablando de Dan?

-si no te hubiera dejado esos días, si no te hubiera dejado cuando me necesitaste… la razón de que volviera fue esa idiota…- no entendí bien la situación –por favor perdóname ¿si?, se que estuvo mal el dejarte, se que jamás intente ponerme en contacto… pero estaba completamente perdido, todo fue por ella y no valió la pena, pero…- en ese momento la canción de paper moon volvió a sonar, me estire un poco y tome el celular "llamada entrante –Dan Kuso-" Keith lo vio y sonrió –te lo voy a compensar- me miro aun con una sonrisa y me arrebato el celular

-no, Keith ¿Qué planeas hace…?- puso una mano en mi boca, cortando las palabras, eso me irrito bastante. Pero solo logro alterarme, oprimió solo un botón y puso la llamada en altavoz

-¡Runo! Hasta que me contestas ¡¿Dónde carajo estas?! Te busque en tu casa, y le pregunte a Julie nadie sabe nada de ti- bonito idiota, saluda regañándome

-escúchame Dan, a ti no te interesa, solo necesitas saber que estoy con Mirra y…- de nuevo Keith corto mis palabras

-si, esta con Mirra y con migo…- dijo Keith cambiando un poco su tono de voz

-¡¿y tu quien carajo eres?!- pregunto alterado Dan

-El novio de Runo ¿tu quien carajo eres y por que le llamas a mi chica?- me dedico una sonrisa mientras hablaba, yo solo me tape la boca con ambas manos evitando soltar una sonora carcajada

-mira imbécil Runo no tiene novio, ahora dime quien eres-

-mira imbécil- dijo imitando su tono de voz –no se de que hablas, Runo esta conmigo y feliz de la vida, así que deja de molestar a mi 'princesa' y jodete- después de eso corto la llamada y ya no lo resistí empecé a reír como si de eso dependiera mi vida el en cambio solo me miraba con una sonrisa torcida (típica de el *-*) me entrego el celular, ya calmada un poco, lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. ¿Pero por que…?

-Keith…- le dije mientras volteaba a verlo

-¿si?-

-¿p-por que… me llamaste princesa?-

-ah, pues… no lo se…- se acerco mas a mi y me rodeo la cintura con el brazo, lo cual me puso algo tensa –porque eres mi princesa, y yo te voy a proteger de el, o el que sea, n volveré a cometer el error de dejarte…-

"¿dejarme? Acaso… ya recordó acaso… ese día" le rodee con los brazos por el pecho y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, teniendo la ridícula idea de que ya lo recordaba

-Arigatou… Keith-

-¿p-por que?-

-porque… ¿me vas a proteger?- le dije poniendo una carita confundida

-¡Claro! Te lo prometo… la pienso proteger princesa- me dijo dándome un abrazo por encima de los hombros, a lo que yo solo reí.

-Keith… tengo sueño- le dije acurrucándome contra su pecho

-¿no planeas comer algo?-

-no, jamás como mucho- le susurre ya casi cerrando mis ojos

-de acuerdo- me cargo con ambos brazos, como a un bebe, no puse resistencia, la verdad me sentía a fallecer después de un día tan agitado vi como se acercaba a la puerta de la "segunda" habitación, la de Mirra así que jale un poco su camiseta llamando su atención

-Mirra dijo… que me quedara en tu habitación, por que la de ella… ahhh*bostezo*… esta inhabitable o algo así-

Dio media vuelta y se adentro en su habitación, entonces la vi bien, esa cama en la que yo estuve llorando, era King Size, un pánico se apodero de mi, ¿acaso la quería para dormir junto a alguien mas? La idea de que Keith durmiera con otra chica no podía entrar en mi cabeza por alguna razón, el era mayor de edad, tenia todo el derecho… pero no… solo no lo acepto…

Me recostó en la cama, dejándome la vista de la ventana que estaba al lado contrario de l puerta, las cortinas que estaban obstruyendo la vista me molestaban un poco, hasta que una ráfaga de viento las abrió, la ventana abierta me dejaba ver la luna y su lindo brillo, iluminando aquel cielo oscuro, pero era algo húmedo el ambiente, las gotas de agua entraron por la ventana, dándome una fría brisa, Keith cerro la ventana pero dejo las cortinas corridas para que entrara la luz. En ese momento lo que pensé fue "black paper moon, una negra luna de papel" sentí el peso de Keith en el colchón así que me di media vuelta quedando de frente a el.

-Buenas noches princesa- me dijo con un tono de burla

-buenas noches- le conteste con una sonrisa

Cerré los ojos, en ese entonces no había pensado en las pesadillas, pero no tardaron en hacerse presentes

-flashback- Pov. nadie

-por favor ¡suéltenme tengo que ir con él!- gritaba alterada una chica de largos cabellos celestes siendo tenida por el brazo por parte de un castaño.

-¿por qué te interesa tanto?- pregunto el castaño

-Porque lo quiero, Dan- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa la chica, el castaño tenia una expresión triste ante tales palabras

Se soltó del agarre del chico, dejando ver unas heridas en su brazo derecho, la chica corrió por aquel campo de guerra, su vestido blanco se sacudía con el viento, al igual que sus coletas, estas eran sostenidas por unos listones blancos, sus pies descalzos, causándose heridas en estos, pero ella, ella tenia la vista fija en un chico rubio, un chico que el igual que ella estaba en ese campo de guerra, el se puso de pie y corrió tras ella, pero algo sucedió, un "soldado" de aquella guerra, un chico que llevaba armadura y parecía estar participando en la batalla, logro darle un golpe en la nuca a la peliceleste, desatando una de sus coletas, la chica callo al suelo, aun con la vista en el chico, para el rubio ese acto, el ver a la joven desvanecerse, fue horrible, le dolió incluso mas que las heridas que tenia en el brazo, aun sangrando soltó un desgarrador grito, corrió tras la joven, se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo con ambos brazos, acaricio el rostro de la joven, ella abrió los ojos, topándose con aquellos orbes azul, como las aguas del mar, amaba esos ojos, eran como devolverla a la vida; intento pronunciar el nombre del chico, pero el puso dos dedos en los labios de la niña, cortando sus palabras, ella tomaba un pequeño peluche, de color blanco como la nieve, el rubio tomo el listón blanco que sujetaba la ahora única coleta de la chica, dejando su cabello suelto, ella tomo el listón con la misma mano con la que sostenía aquel peluche, unos caminos de color rojo cruzaban por sus brazos, llegando a la manita del peluche y al listón, el rubio vio como aquel liquido rojo y pegajoso comenzaba a invadir gran parte del brazo de la niña, tomo el listón y lo ato al cuello del pequeño monito blanco, cargo a la chica y la llevo a una zona segura, donde se encontraba el castaño, estando a punto de llegar con el joven de cabellos cafés, el rubio sintió un enorme peso en sus piernas, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. en ese momento solo pudo pensar una cosa "Runo... ¡Tengo que proteger a Runo...!" con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dejo caer de espaldas, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de la joven y el duro suelo, lo proximo que pudo ver fue a la chica llorando gritando su nombre repetidas veces, el joven levanto el brazo apoyando la mano en la mejilla de la niña, ella apoyo la mano junto a la del rubio mientras veia la sangre de ambos brazos manchando su vestido blanco los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse mientras pronunciaba al nombre de la paliceleste...

-fin flashback- Pov. Runo

Me desperté algo agitada sentí al aire faltando en mis pulmones, tome el celular

-3:33- dije con el tono mas bajo de voz que encontré, me gire un poco, evitando el pensamiento de que Keith estaba en la misma cama que yo.

cerré los ojos de nuevo y gracias a kami-sama no tarde en caer dormida, jamas habia podido dormir despues de despertar de aquella pesadilla pero... el saber que Keith estaba junto a mi, lejos de ponerme nerviosa me hacia sentir segura...

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, obligándome a despertar, pero... dios, ¡tenia frio!, tal vez por la tremenda tormenta de anoche, me gire un poco, tal vez Keith ya se levan... Espera... ¡¿Que carajo hace Keith abrazándome?!

Me levante casi de salto, viendo a Keith como pude, estaba abrazándome y... comenzó a despertar, froto uno de sus ojos con la mano y me miro algo confundido, mientras que yo no quitaba la vista de su torso desnudo

-Runo... ¿que haces levantada tan temprano? vuelve a la cama...- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-¡¿Q-que carajo haces desnudo?! ¡ tápate!- grite alterada cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos

-solo esto sin camisa, no desnudo... ademas... tu no estas tan cubierta que digamos...- me dijo poniéndose de pie

Voltee a verme, pantalón, si lo traía, puesto sudade... ¡carajo mi sudadera! siempre uso la sudadera por que hace frio... y por eso abajo solo uso una blusa de tirantes amarilla... Tome una almohada y se la lance al rostro

-¡Deja de mirarme!- se acerco a mi y me rodeo con el brazo, se acerco mas a mi y me susurro al oido

-acaso... ¿ya se te olvido lo que hicimos anoche?- eso fue suficiente me puse roja a mas no poder, pero con la vergüenza llego el enojo

-¡¿Que hiciste maldito Hentai?!- comenze a golpearlo con bastante fuerza. se alejo de mi y salio de la habitación

-¡a-tra-pa-me!- me grito desde las escaleras, oh esto era guerra. corrí escaleras abajo y apenas lo vi estaba a punto de bajar, salte sobre el cayendo los dos al suelo, yo arriba de el

-¡¿que me hiciste?!-

-adivina- dijo girando y quedando sobre mi. le di una patada en el pecho y lo empuje quede yo sobre el

-Dime...- me empujo y me dejo bajo el otra vez, se me acerco de nuevo susurrándome al oído

-Caíste...- esa palabra resonó en mi mente... era... ¿una broma? La puerta se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas, eran Mirra & Ace... ay no...

"Mal escena, mal momento..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

aquí mi capitulo 4 deforme y sin sentido ¡Tadadada! como que quedo feito... aquí se los dejo de todos modos. :)

yo: por favor no me insulten *se deprime*

Inner: insultos en 3...2...1

yo: jódete estúpido inner! u.u

Dejen Reviews o mi "novio" jeff the killer los visitara esta noche ;)

Naddi-chan lo lamento pero si es anónimo no puedo contestar u.u


	5. un plan

-pov. nadie-

la escena con la que se encontraron al volver a casa solo logro cambiar el humor de Mirra, ¿pero para mal o para bien?

Keith estaba encima de Runo completamente, la peliceleste por su parte, tenia ambas manos en el pecho de Keith con la intención de empujarlo, pero se había quedado helada apenas vio a la pareja entrar

-Mirra, creo que tu hermano logro ligarse a Runo en una noche- se burlaba el peliverde

-si...- Mirra alzo los brazos, Runo solo podía esperar reprimendas pero...- ¡Genial! me ahorrare el trabajo de buscarle novio- grito dando aplausos a su hermano

-pero a mi me parece que se esta sobrepasando- Ace se sentó en el sillón junto a Mirra que aun seguía de pie.

Keith se puso de pie y jalo el brazo de la peliceleste, le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente lo cual solo logro alterar a la joven de cabellos celestes

-no me importa lo que digan- les dijo Keith a ambos -de ahora en adelante Runo será mi "princesa"-

-que carajo hace...- Keith corto las palabras de la chica que abrasaba (de nuevo)

-shh... solo sígueme la corriente- le susurro

Keith salió de casa junto con Runo, Keith cerro la puerta y se detuvo frente a un árbol

-¿qué sucede Keith?-

-necesito tu ayuda...- le dijo bastante serio

-¿c-con qué?-

-anoche... recibí una llamada...-

-¿y?-

-era mi ex... quiere que nos veamos hoy... y Mirra... le dijo que yo ya tenia novia... entonces necesito que... que…-

-¿qué...?-

-¡que finjas ser mi novia por un día!-

-pero...-

-por favor-

-Keith, es que yo...-

-¡te lo pido de rodillas!-se arrodillo frente a la chica y la tomo de la mano

-de acuerdo... ¡Pero ponte de pie!- Keith se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa

-por fin podre vengarme de esa idiota...- susurraba el rubio muy por su parte

-pero...- esa palabra llamo la atención del rubio, haciendo que girara la cabeza para verla -¿por que no le dijiste a Ace y a Mirra?

-¡ah! es que conozco a mi hermana, y si le digo que somos pareja, el plan va a salir mejor-

-t-tu y yo... ¿p-pareja...?-

-bueno… sabes que es solo por un día, no es nada por que alarmarse ¿cierto?-

-¡claro! Solo será falso- intentaba convencerse a si misma de lo antes dicho

-entonces ¿aceptas?- le dijo tendiéndole la mano

-a-acepto- le devolvió el apretón

-¿Ya se están casando?- se escucho la voz del peliverde

-que mas quisiera, pero Runo prefiere ir lento- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-Keith…- le llamo la chica

-¿si?-

-No me gusta que mi novio llame la atención de todas las chicas de la cuadra cuando se exhibe sin camisa…- dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos

Runo se dio media vuelta viendo a todas las chicas que miraban a Keith casi babeando, y como no, se notaba que Keith hacia bastante ejercicio, la chica volteo un poco la cabeza, topándose con el torso bien trabajado de su "novio", jamás, JAMAS, había agradecido el ser chaparrita… hasta ahora; al notar que no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo del joven se sonrojo y devolvió la mirada a las chicas, eso cambio de golpe su humor, ¡¿acaso a Keith le gustaba tener "admiradoras"?!; volvió a cruzarse de brazos e intento contener las tremendas ganas de ir y poner en su lugar a cada una de esas zorras… pero todo se borro al sentir los musculosos brazos del chico rodearle la cintura, Keith apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la joven y le susurro al oído

-mi princesita esta celosa…- esa oración provoco un escalofrió que subió por la espalda de Runo –Tranquila… Ellas no me interesan… solo te quiero a ti… ya me voy a poner una camiseta- soltó a la chica y se adentro en la casa, ella solo se quedo helada en su lugar tratando de comprender cada oración que salió de la boca del chico, ¿o el era muy buen actor… o en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón realmente la quería?

Ella jamás había pensado que Keith podía ser así con ella, si, eran amigos, pero Keith solo era bromas, difícilmente le demostraba sus sentimientos, así que pensó que él no la quería, e incluso llego a confirmarlo cuando él la dejo sola, pero ahora… parecía quererla de verdad…

-creo que esto va en serio…- susurro el peliverde pero aun así Runo logro oírlo

-¿a qué te refieres Ace?-

-a que Keith jamás se había enamorado después de… eso…- poso la mirada en las mas de 15 chicas que los rodeaban, se acerco a Runo y le susurro al oído –solo recuerda esto: Defiende lo que es tuyo…- se cruzo de brazos y le sonrió a la joven que parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de escuchar

Se dio media vuelta y encarando a todas las jóvenes que ahí estaban sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Ace solo pudo pensar que se daría por vencida pero, ella por su parte no podía contener las ganas de golpearlas ¿Por qué? Después de todo… Ella y Keith no eran nada más que amigos… o por lo menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. Inhalo aire lo más calmada que pudo y después grito dejando todo aquel aire escapar

-¡Aléjense de Keith! ¡Él es MÍO!- y después de eso corrió hacia adentro de la casa a buscar a su "novio"

Keith estaba parado en medio de la sala, frente a Mirra (ya con camisa u.u) parecían estar peleando ya que Keith parecía enfadado

-…Keith… mas te vale que lo que estás diciendo sea verdad- le decía la pelirroja bastante seria

-es la verdad- Keith giro un poco la cabeza, topándose con la chica de coletas, sonrió como idiota, eso era algo que ni él se podía creer, ¿desde cuándo sonreía por nada? Más bien ¿desde cuándo sonreía?

-¿me perdí de algo?- Runo se acerco a Keith y lo abrazo por el torso (el único lugar de donde puede agarrarlo debido a su altura) -¿Por qué peleaban?-

-no… por nada, no te preocupes-

-de acuerdo- le dijo Runo sin mas

-¿de acuerdo?- pregunto confundido el rubio, ella no era de entender a la primera y eso lo tenía más que claro -¿no quieres sabe?-

-si tú dices que no es nada… entonces no interesa- le dijo sonriente

-bueno, entonces nos vamos- le contesto de igual manera

-¿a- a donde?-

-quiero comprarte algo lindo para la cita…- le susurro

-pero…-

-sin peros, te voy a comprar algo, además, solo traías esa mochila, supongo que Mirra no te dejo hacer maletas-

-si… pero-

-¡sin peros!- le dijo ya desesperado

Salieron de la casa y apenas pararon a Runo le comenzó a faltar el aire

-n-no me subiré a eso…- dijo Runo ya casi temblando

-¿por qué no?-

Ella no respondió, tenía la vista fija en la motocicleta de Keith, color roja con negro (mis colores favoritos*-*)

Keith ya cansado de esperarla la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la moto, se subió el y le dio su casco, ¡por fin! Alguien se preocupaba por su seguridad, arranco la moto y sabiendo del anterior viaje con Ace prefirió ir lento, pero se aburrió y acelero lo mas rápido que pudo (xD) Runo se abrazo a la espalda de Keith mientras gritaba, eso solo provocaba que el chico se riera. Keith paro frente al centro comercial, pero Runo lo seguía abrasando.

-¿Qué sucede Runo? ¿tienes miedo?-

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, Keith le quito el casco y le susurro

-abre los ojos-

Los abrió con algo de miedo, estaba en el estacionamiento de lo que parecía ser el centro comercial, admiraba el lugar aun algo desorientada, Keith la bajo de la misma forma que la subió ya que parecía no reaccionar. Caminaron hacia dentro y e detuvieron en la primera tienda con ropa que a Runo logro llamarle la atención.

Keith la miraba mientras ella caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando prendas entre varios estantes, en cambio el solo sonreía al ver las expresiones de la chica, pero algo lo tenia preocupado, era la anterior discusión con Mirra

-Flashback-

Keith iba bajando las escaleras ya se había vestido, pero Mirra lo detuvo

-¿Qué sucede Mirra?-

-¿Qué planeas Keith?-

-¿a qué te refieres…?-

-a que jamás te habías vuelto a enamorar, ¿qué pretendes hacer con Runo? Yo se que no te gusta-

En ese momento las palabras "no te gusta" ya no tenían el mismo significado, una batalla se desato en su mente, por un lado el consideraba a Runo una niña por que se negaba a verla como la señorita que era, pero por otro muy diferente, ella ya no era la misma a la que o insultaba diciéndole pecho plano, claro que no, ella había cambiado y bastante, de físico, pues era un poco mas alta, aunque ella siempre fue chaparrita, se había… desarrollado, y lo de pecho plano, para ser sincero ya no le quedaba.

-te equivocas Mirra… ella me gusta y yo la quiero- eso era cierto, pero el pudo haberle pedido ayuda a cualquier chica de la cuadra, todas lo querían, pero ¿Por qué a Runo?

-…Keith… mas te vale que lo que me estés diciendo sea verdad-

-es verdad- en ese momento vio a Runo y todas ganas de pelear se fueron

-fin flashback-

-¡Keith!-

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Runo?-

-llevo casi 15 minutos tratando de despertarte de tu trance espiritual- se burlo la joven, cosa que no le gusto a Keith –te estaba preguntando si esto me queda bien-

En ese momento el enojo solo se esfumo, con solo verla, usaba una blusa de manga corta color roja con estampado negro que decía "love is war" una canción muy conocida de Miku Hatsune, una mini falda de color negra también, medias hasta la rodilla color rojas y tenis converse negros

-C-claro… ¿ya puedo pagar?-

-si- le dijo sonriente

Pagaron el lindo, lindo conjunto de Runo y salieron del establecimiento; de nuevo Keith le dio el casco a Runo, llegaron a la casa en tiempo record, y Runo solo bajo

-sube a mi habitación y cámbiate de ropa, si Mirra o Ace preguntan vas a Salir un rato conmigo ¿vale?-

-¡vale!- se apresuro y se adentro a la casa

Keith vio su reloj 1:20 la cita era a la 1:30, tenían poco tiempo, a los pocos minutos bajo Runo, ya con su conjunto.

Keith acelero, esta vez ni le dio el casco a Runo ya que ella no lo acepto con la excusa de que se le arruinaría el peinado (sus dos coletas), pero algo llamo la atención de Keith, otro motociclista, iba a la misma velocidad que ellos, pero no dejaba de mirarlos, fue entonces que lo recordó

-¡La minifalda!- volteo a ver a Runo, su falda se levantaba gracias a la velocidad a la que iban dejando ver sus braguitas rosas, freno casi de golpe y siguió a paso lento, con cuidado de que la falda de Runo no se levantara, llegaron a un café, tenia vista hacia el bosque que estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, Keith bajo primero y luego ayudo a Runo, aun con cuidado de su falda; entraron al café, y la vio, esa bruja que tanto daño le había hecho, en un impulso tomo la mano de Runo y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos color verde aqua que lograban calmarlo siempre, Runo le dedico una sonrisa, el solo apretó mas su mano y devolvió la vista al frente, solo podía pensar en una pregunta que el mismo se había planteado

"¿Cómo pude soportarla tanto… como pude enamorarme de ella… teniendo a Runo a mi lado?" una sonrisa apareció en sus labios con solo pensar en que pudo haber estado con Runo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquí en capitulo 5, espero les guste porque a mi no me gusto u.u

Gomenasai, gomenasai, se que me tarde mucho pero últimamente la netbook esta fuera de mi alcanze, además de que no he hecho tarea, pero aun así les digo que no dejare de escribir :)

Yo: Gracias a mis lectoras que me animan a seguir escribiendo, pero quiero saber si alguna me ayuda a ponerle nombre a la Ex de Keith por que no se me ocurre nada :/

Inner: ¡si! Ayúdenla que se le seca el cerebro

Yo: jamás estuve tan de acuerdo con migo TwT

Me despido y nos leemos pronto. Dejen Reviews o mi "novio" Jeff the Killer los visitara esta noche ;)


	6. Sentimientos confusos

-Pov. Nadie-

Keith seguía con la vista en frente, solo la miraba a ella, Runo guiándose por la vista del chico que la tomaba de la mano logro dar con ella, era una chica alta, más alta que Runo, tenía el cabello Rubio, suelto hasta la cintura, usaba una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes que hacia otra mas sus atributos, usaba botas de tacón no muy alto, y ojos verdes, "ella… es la chica del aeropuerto" fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza de Runo. Se acercaron a ella y Keith las presento

-¡Samantha! Hola, ¿cómo has estado?- le saludo con la mano ya que la rubia parecía querer saludarlo de beso

-Bien, gracias a dios; ¿ella es tu novia?- pregunto examinado a Runo de pies a cabeza

-Si, Samantha, ella es Runo Misaki, Runo, ella es Samantha Evans-

-Mucho gusto Samantha- dijo Runo tendiéndole la mano

-Igualmente Runo- le devolvió el apretón la rubia

-bueno, ¿quiere algo de beber? ¿Samantha? ¿Runo?-

-Yo solo quiero un refresco- dijo la rubia

-¿Y tu, Runo?-

-mmm… un frape (no se como se escribe xD)-

-voy a pedirlo, busquen una mesa ¿si?- Keith se alejo de ambas chicas, solo pensó si realmente era buena idea dejar a Runo sola con Samantha

La rubia camino, Runo solo la siguió como pudo ya que parecía que Samantha la ignoraba. Samantha tomo asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana, a lo que Runo se sentó quedando de frente a Samantha.

-¿sabes porque aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Qué?-

-cuando Keith y yo éramos pareja le gustaba sentarse aquí con migo y admirar el paisaje, a el le gusta la naturaleza ¿lo sabias?- pregunto la rubia

-N-no pero…-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Keith? Eres mala novia, ni siquiera sabes que le gusta- se burlaba la mayor

Entonces algo entro en la cabeza de Runo, como un fuerte golpe, la hizo reaccionar

-No necesito saber eso…- dijo sonriente la peliceleste

-¿eh?-

-Keith es muy reservado, claro, saber qué es lo que le gusta seria un genial detalle, pero el solo hecho de saber que me quiere lo suficiente como para protegerme, como para demostrarme sus sentimientos, eso es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz…- con eso logro callar a la rubia que sin duda, estaba intentando competir

Keith llego y tomo asiento a un lado de Runo, les entrego las bebidas a cada una y por debajo de la mesa tomo la mano de su "novia", parecía estar tenso, nervioso… Ella solo pudo devolverle al apretón y dedicarle una sonrisa para calmarlo, además de que la rubia parecía querer darle batalla a la más joven de los tres

-Y… dime Runo ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-17-

-No, ya enserio, ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces de catorce- le sonrió triunfante, logro hacerla enojar, pero Runo no le dejaría darse gusto de saberlo

-Es enserio, Samantha, tengo 17 ¿y tu?- le dijo con una sonrisa, muy bien fingida para su gusto

-yo 18, vaya Keith ¿ahora te gusta andar con niñas?- le dijo la mayor

-No, Runo NO es una niña…- se acerco y le dio un suave beso en el cuello a la menor provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica y algunos escalofríos, Keith se estaba pasando -… No es una niña y eso me consta- le dijo devolviendo una mirada traviesa a la peliceleste

-ya veo… entonces supongo que ustedes ya hicieron "eso" ¿no?- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, como si eso fuera de vital importancia

La menor solo logro sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba (si eso es posible ¬¬u)

-… no, es que la verdad, Runo prefiere ir lento, por más que le insistí, Pero respeto su decisión, y la esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Mhph…- bufo la rubia algo molesta

Runo miro a Keith a los ojos, sin prestar atención a la chica ¿acaso Keith era tan frio que podía decir cosas tan lindas sin sentir una pizca de culpabilidad?

-Oye Runo, Keith es tu primer novio ¿no?-

-N-no…- dijo con bastante dificultad

-Mmm… ¿entonces quien fue el primero? ¿tu lo conoces Keith?-

-Si yo lo conozco- dijo el rubio sin siquiera alterarse un poco –Fue un idiota al dejarme a esta princesita- decía con una sonrisa

-¿desde cuándo se conocían?- pregunto apoyando la cabeza en su mano

-Hace algunos años…- dijo Runo

-5 para ser exactos- dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-¿y tu Samantha? ¿hace cuanto lo conoces?-

-hace 3- dijo bastante indiferente

-entonces deben ser buenos amigos ¿no?- pregunto la peliceleste

-Si, muy, muy buenos amigos- dijo relamiéndose los labios

-emm… demasiada información, sammy, pero gracias de todas maneras ¿te puedo decir sammy?- dijo la peliceleste tratando de tragarse las ganas de pegarle una bofetada a ella y otra a Keith por si eso llegaba a ser verdad

-Claro, si a ti no te importa que te llame Lolli*…-

-yo…- estuvo a punto de responder pero Keith la interrumpió

-oye, oye, ella es Mi Lolli, solo yo puedo decirle así-

-¿enserio?- "a mi jamás me puso un apodo" se decía la rubia

-Claro…-

-Keith, yo soy Moe*, no Lolli-

-Eres mi lolli y punto así que cállate- le dijo chasqueando la lengua

Runo se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas haciendo pucheros

-Baaaaka*…- le dijo sin mas Runo

- ¡awww! ¿Lo ves? Eres tan moe… y Kawaii… ¡eres toda una lolli!-

Keith abrazo a Runo y froto su mejilla contra la de la chica que ya las tenía un poco coloradas debido a tanto "cariño" por parte del rubio

-S-solo… Moe… y Emo-

-también tsundere…- susurro su novio

-N-no lo soy… ¡B-baka!- sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate

-¡Jajaja!- se burlaba su novio; en cambio Runo tenia una duda

-Oye… Sammy, ¿yo te conozco de algún lado?-

-¡Si! Trabajo en la estación de viajes en la tierra- le dijo bastante orgullosa

"Por eso me parecía tan conocida… no puedo competir contra ella, es mas linda, madura, trabaja, y valiente sin duda… no como yo… ¡s-soy masivamente Baka!" se decía a si misma conteniendo las tremendas ganas de ponerse a llorar, era cierto no podía competir contra ella en casi ningún aspecto

-Entonces… Samantha, ¿para que querías vernos?- pregunto Keith, notando el trance en el que estaba su novia

-Pues quería invitarte a ti y a… tu novia, a una fiesta que habrá esta noche, si gustan ir es a las 8 en casa de mi hermano- dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla –quisiera platicar un rato mas pero debo irme, gusto en conocerte Runito-Lolli-

-igualmente Samantha- le dijo Runo sin prestar atención al apodo

La chica salió a paso rápido del lugar, Keith solo le sonreía a Runo mientras ella le miraba confundida y con bastante pena

-salió genial… ¿entonces qué? ¿Quiere acompañarme a la fiesta, princesa?- pregunto Keith

-Keith… yo… no puedo-

-¿Qué…?-

-No puedo hacer esto… ¡No puedo competir contra ella!- Runo estaba frustrada, pero no por el hecho de perder, digo, ella amaba ganar pero… le frustraba el imaginarse a Samantha compitiendo por ella, y sin duda ganándole… quedándose con el amor de Keith ¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto lo que Keith sintiera hacia ella? Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, ¿acaso esto era algo más que cariño?

-Runo…- Keith se acerco a ella y la rodeo con los brazos, Runo con solo sentir los fuertes brazos de Keith haciendo presión sobre ella, se sonrojo y retiro sus manos -… eres mejor que ella en todos los aspectos, Mas agradable, simpática, tierna…-

-¡Pero para ti no soy más que una niña! Soy solo una niña… ¡Jamás me veras como tu novia! ¡Jamás me veras como algo más que una niña que está ahí para hacer de tu mejor amiga y de tu hermana!-

En ese momento ni se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba de pie, pero gracias a que estaban en el lugar más solitario en el café nadie la escucho, se tapo la boca, como había dicho todo de golpe… ¿de verdad quería que Keith la viera como su novia? Empezó a retroceder con bastante miedo, el chico solo se notaba sorprendido, pero que tal si esa idea de verla como novia solo lograba asquearlo… Keith solo la estaba usando, eso lo sabia; ella era una chica de alta moral, no se dejaba vencer por nadie, pero la idea de ser la pareja de Keith no solo logro clavársele en la cabeza, sino en su alma y su corazón, la idea de que Keith, la amara, era reconfortante, y con lo lindo que era… a ella no le importaba ser usada, o por lo menos no por Keith… ¿acaso eso llego lo suficientemente lejos como para enamorarla?

Runo solo corrió fuera del café, no hayo lugar a donde huir más que…

-El bosque…- susurro y después se adentro en este sin importar que o quien

-¡Runo!- grito el rubio. Runo solo giro la cabeza y al verlo volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió corriendo –idiota… soy un idiota…- se decía a si mismo Keith, el ver y oír a Runo decir todo eso solo logro hacer que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto, el también sabía que el ver a Runo como niña no duraría mucho… Pero para él era cierto, ella era mejor que Samantha en muchos aspectos, era más linda, eso lo tenía claro, más agradable, tierna, mas… ¿a-atractiva?. ¿Por qué?… Runo es la chica más linda a los ojos de Keith, pero se niega a aceptarlo… "acaso yo… ¿la amo?"

Runo seguía corriendo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero algo la hizo detenerse, un peso en el pie la hizo caer al suelo, se había atorado con la raíz de un árbol, sus medias, a pesar de ser rojas, se notaban de un color sangre oscuro, le dolía, pero en ese momento, el hoyo negro que había en su corazón, dolía más que cualquier mal físico, se quedo tendida en el suelo dejando aquellos ríos de agua salada salir sin alguna reprimenda… froto un poco sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas al entender que llorar no serviría de nada, Keith jamás la vería como su posible chica, y ella realmente lo quería, ya no sabía si era realmente amor o solo quería sentirse querida, solo sabía que amaba a Keith, pero no sabía si como amigo, hermano o como su pareja… escucho pasos cerca de ella, así que como pudo intento ponerse de pie pero termino cayendo de nuevo

-Tranquila…- le susurro una voz masculina -… ¿estás bien?- el chico se agacho y puso la mano sobre el tobillo de la chica –no parece ser nada grave…¿puedo…?- dijo señalando el tenis de la chica

-C-claro- le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

El chico retiro el tenis y bajando un poco la media de la chica lo reviso con cuidado

-fue solo un rasguño, tal vez con un vendaje se pueda arreglar- le dijo el chico volviendo a poner su tenis

-¿T-tu… que haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la joven

-eso debería preguntarlo yo… ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda en medio del bosque y llorando?-

-m-me perdí…- trato de excusarse

-bueno, pues si me permite señorita, yo puedo ayudarla a salir de aquí, a veces vengo aquí a despejarme un poco, así que conozco el lugar-

-¿me puedes ayudar a salir por favor?- pregunto la chica

-claro… me llamo Harry, mucho gusto- subió un poco la cabeza, dejando ver su cabello alborotado de un color negro y los hermosos ojos color jade que poseía

-S-soy Runo- dijo nerviosa Runo, eso solo logro deslumbrar al joven, ella era tan tierna… además de linda, examino cada parte del rostro de la chica, que con los rayos del sol que entraban por entre las ramas le ayudaban a ver mejor ese rostro de que parecía ser de un mismísimo ángel caído del cielo. Sus mejillas eran un poco grandes y estaban coloradas, dando un aire de ternura, mientras que su cabello celeste y sus ojos verde aqua la hacían verse más atractiva.

-creo que no puedes caminar…- susurro Harry

-¿entonces…?- antes de poder terminar la oración Harry la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el lado izquierdo a donde Runo había llegado -¿…seguro que es por aquí? parece mas alejado- dijo al verse rodeada por tantos arboles

-claro- a los poco minutos salieron de aquel bosque y Harry bajo a Runo, solo la ayudaba a apoyarse. Caminaron hasta una motocicleta (para desgracia de Runo) que pertenecía a Harry.

-¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?- pregunto el chico

-pues si pero… espera-

Runo tomo su celular y comenzó a oprimir teclas, para después llevar el ovil a su oído

-llamada telefónica-

-¿Mirra?- pregunto la peliceleste

-Runo, ¿donde estas? ¿Estás con Keith?-

-No, tengo… un pequeño problema ¿estás en casa?-

-Si, claro ¿necesitas que vaya por ti?-

-No… gracias, en un momento llego-

-¿segura?-

-claro-

-de acuerdo-

-fin de la llamada-

-¿conoces a Mirra?- pregunto Harry

-Si, ¿tu la conoces?-

-Si, ¿necesitas que te lleve?-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

-Claro que no es molestia, suba señorita…-

Runo subió a la motocicleta, su falda se subió un poco dejando ver sus muslos, y a la vez embobando al chico por completo, Harry se sonrojo un poco al notar donde tenía clavada la mirada "¡¿Qué carajo me pasa?! Yo no soy pervertido… pero ella es tan… ¡por Dios! Aleja esos pensamientos Harry"

Tomo el casco y se lo dio a Runo

-Toma póntelo, no quiero que salgas mas herida ¿si?-

-Pero mi cabello… No quiero que termine como una araña-

-mmm…- se puso a pensar un poco –tengo una idea…-

Se acerco a Runo, poniéndola algo nerviosa y con cuidado desato sus coletas dejando su pelo suelto hasta la cintura, con la mano acomodo el flequillo de Runo provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica. Le entrego el casco y Runo se lo puso sin decir palabra alguna

Harry subió a la moto y sin prisa encendió la moto, el camino fue tranquilo, era la primera vez que Runo tenía un viaje en moto que no fuera a alta velocidad, intentaba no terminar abrasando a Harry pero igual lo hacía cada vez que daba un acelerón, y a Harry no parecía molestarle los abrazos de la chica; Freno frente a la casa de Mirra. Harry bajo primero, y su orgullo de caballero lo hizo ayudar a Runo a bajar de la motocicleta. Rodeo la cintura de Runo con el brazo y la ayudo a caminar hasta la entrada, una vez adentro la recostó en el sofá mas cercano, casi cargándola para que no hiciera esfuerzo.

-Harry, gracias por traerme- dijo la peliceleste aunque dudaba que eso fuera suficiente agradecimiento ya que el fue tan educado, Runo incluso dudaba que aun hubieran hombres como en el mundo "y al parecer me había equivocado" se dijo a si misma dedicándole una sonrisa al joven

-no es nada, solo que… vi a una chica linda en apuros y decidí ayudarla-

-¡Awww! Tan lindo como siempre Harry, no me vayas a salir con que te gusta Runo- se escucho la voz de Mirra. Ante tales palabras ambos lograron adquirir un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Runo había quedado realmente impactada con Harry, era todo lo que cualquier chica quisiera, "además es lindo…" al pensar eso se sonrojo "… supongo que esto comparado con lo que siento con Keith… solo me hace entender que… soy tan débil, esto que siento al estar cerca de Harry, es parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con Keith, eso significa que lo que siento por Keith no es amor… solo la necesidad de protección"

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a ese chico rubio, Runo giro el rostro evitando verlo mientras se repetía a si misma

"Lo que siento por Keith no es amor… pero si lo es… el no lo corresponderá, ¡no quiero sufrir por un chico de nuevo!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

tadadada (?) aquí otro capitulo deforme (?) ¿se vale si me enamoro de mi propio personaje? Asdfghjk, bueno no u.u

Harry va a intervenir un poco en la historia de Keith y Runo, Pero ¿Para mal o para bien?, igualmente va a interrumpir Samantha pero ella si que para mal.

Bueno:

Moe* es un término que se le da a una persona tierna-linda o bien por ser pequeña

Kawaii* Linda/lindo o tierno, esto es diferente a Moe porque se le puede dar a una cosa, animal o persona

Lolli* es también para una persona tierna-linda solo que esto ya es más un complejo de una persona chaparrita e infantil

Tsundere*- es el ser bipolar o bien una persona que por lo general es agresiva-fria pero que en el fondo es linda y tierna

Baka*- Idiota, o estúpido, se usa como insulto

Dejen Reviews! O-onegai (¿?)


	7. Fiesta

-Pov. Nadie-

El rubio se atormentaba con miles de preguntas a si mismo, pero algo en sucedió, apenas entro a su hogar se topo con Runo sentada en el sofá, eso era normal pero… ¿q-que hacia Harry abrazándola?

-Hola Keith, tanto tiempo- le dijo el pelinegro

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio con preocupación

-Pues vine a traer a Runo- al decir eso las mejillas del pelinegro se tornaron de un color carmesí que apenas se notaba; Cosa que no le agrado mucho a Keith

-Gracias, ya puedes irte- dijo indiferente el rubio

-Keith ¿de dónde conoces a Harry?- pregunto la "niña" tratando de cambiar de tema para que Harry no se fuera tan rápido

-Él es el hermano de Samantha, Harry Evans- le respondió

-Sí, pero él es más agradable que esa bruja pelos pintados…- dijo la pelirroja con bastante descaro

-M-Mirra- susurro la más joven como reprimenda

-No te preocupes Runo, Yo estoy de acuerdo, Samantha es una bruja teñida- le sonrió el azabache

-Bueno… ¿entonces no hay problema?- pregunto la peliceleste

-Claro…- la miro por unos segundos, que para el fueron más que suficiente, viendo el cuerpo de la chica de reojo -¿…Te gustaría venir a una fiesta Runo?- le pregunto agachando la cabeza con pena

-eh, ¡oh!, Samantha nos invito…-

-…¿ella?- "eso no puede ser bueno… Samantha planea algo…" –¿y vas a ir?-

-Si Keith quiere…- Runo dedico una mirada suplicante al rubio

-Claro- suspiro resignado Keith

-Entonces los veo allí; Hasta luego Runo…-

-A…Adiós…-

Harry salió por la puerta, parecía alma que lleva el diablo, solo se despidió de Runo y corrió fuera. Formando un tenso silencio en aquella habitación, Runo intento pararse para después terminar en el suelo, y Keith desesperado se agacho y la cargo en ambos brazos, parecía ser que se preocupaba bastante por la joven que sostenía.

-Puedo caminar sola…-

-No, no puedes-

Keith subió las escaleras con la chica en brazos, dejando a su hermana en la sala, pero ella no parecía querer cooperar, Keith intentaba sentarla en la cama, mientras que ella se aferraba fuertemente a la camiseta del rubio; Keith, algo cansado por la constante pelea, se sentó y acomodo a la chica en su regazo de la forma más cómoda para ambos

-L-lamento lo que dije Keith…- susurro la peliceleste ocultando sus ojos y su notable sonrojo con su flequillo

-Tranquila…- le susurro acunándola con el pecho –eso no importa…-

-si importa… es que…- puso un dedo en los labios de la peliceleste, cortando sus palabras

-Tranquila Runo, no te preocupes por eso ¿si?- le dijo mientras jugaba con el flequillo, pasándolo por sus dedos con delicadeza "Runo es como una muñeca, una muñeca de cristal que se rompería con el más mínimo de los movimientos… Yo debo protegerla…" se decía a si mismo al contemplar el rostro de la chica

-Keith… ¿t-tu me quieres?- pregunto la chica con miedo, pero eso era algo que necesitaba saber

-¡C-claro que si Runo!- le dijo casi a gritos el chico, Claro, el la quería, pero sus sentimientos… dudaba que lo que sintiera fuera algo más que cariño, y si así fuera, después de lo sucedido tenia miedo, de Harry, de sus sentimientos, incluso de Runo…

Keith seguía debatiéndose, o por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta que Runo ya había caído dormida, "Esta niña…" la recostó con cuidado en la cama, pero algo llamo su atención… Tenia la vista fija en sus piernas, su piel blanca que resaltaba con la falda negra y las medias, pero eso hacia que se notara un liquido rojo

-Eso es… ¿sangre?- paso los dedos por la pierna derecha de Runo, bajando su media y topándose con una herida, no muy grave, pero que seguía emanando aquel liquido pegajoso de color carmesí.

Se acerco al armario y saco unas vendas, con cuidado de no despertarla, comenzó a enrollar la tela alrededor del tobillo de la joven que se encontraba aun durmiendo, una vez acabada su tarea, se alejo un poco, contemplando la figura de la chica, se acerco un poco y tomo su brazo, examinando las cortadas, ya que Keith aun tenia la idea de que Runo se las hacia por depresión, o incluso como un castigo, el la conocía y sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, pero no había heridas nuevas, así que prefirió confiar en ella, por lo menos esa vez. Se levanto de la cama y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, solo la observaba; Runo tenia algo, algo que lograba capturar la atención de Keith siempre… y a el no le molestaba en absoluto. Empezó a sonar la canción de Paper moon, de nuevo, Keith sabia lo que significaba y al ver a Runo revolverse entre las sabanas sobre las que estaba se acerco y empezó a buscar el celular, la canción paro, Keith se sentó en la cama, un poco mas y lograba despertarla, miro a Runo, había quedado con la falda algo subida, logrando captar aun mas su atención, pero algo invadió en la mente de Keith "¡¿Acaso siempre usa faldas tan cortas?! ¿de quien quiere llamar la atención?" esas preguntas lograron hacer que frunciera el ceño, la canción volvió a sonar, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, comenzó a buscar el celular sin éxito alguno, o por lo menos hasta que decidió quedarse callado y encontrar de donde provenía el sonido, metió con cuidado, y con bastante pena la mano bajo la falda de Runo, ya que por lo general, si la falda no tenia bolsillos, lo ponía en el cinto, tomo el celular y vio la pantalla "Llamada entrante –Dan Kuso-" ¿que acaso no se cansaba de fastidiar?

-Esto será divertido…- susurro

*Llamada telefónica*

-¿Hola?- pregunto Keith de lo más tranquilo

-¡¿Como que hola?! ¿Qué haces con el celular de Runo?-

-Shh… no grites, ella está dormida-

-¿Cómo que dormida? ¿en donde esta?-

-En mi cama- dijo Keith como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¡¿Cómo que en tu cama?!-

-¡Shh!-

-Ponla al teléfono-

-Idiota, ¿Qué parte de esta dormida no entendiste?-

-Dile que llame, y que me hable cuando despierte, y más te vale que no la toques-

-Mira chico, Runo tiene 17 años, casi 18, es capaz de tomar decisiones sola, si ella quiere, que suceda lo que tenga que pasar ¿no?-

*Fin de la llamada*

Dejo el celular junto a Runo, en serio, le gustaba molestar a ese idiota, volvió a ver a Runo, "¿acaso no tenia su cabello atado en dos coletas?" se pregunto al ver su cabello salvajemente largo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro en el tono más bajo que encontró

-No importa… para mi sigues siendo la niña más linda y tierna del mundo- Lo próximo que Keith pudo notar fue una fugaz sonrisa en los labios rosas de la joven. Acaricio su cabello, para luego salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar.

Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, la luz que inundaba la habitación era escasa, solo un tenue brillo, se sentó en la cama peinando su cabello con los dedos y luego miro su celular que descansaba a un lado de ella; Lo tomo y oprimiendo una tecla la pantalla se encendió, las manos comenzaron a temblarle al ver el registro de llamadas,

-U-una llamada de Dan… 5 minutos…-

Guardo el celular en su falda y se levanto, abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, buscando al rubio con la mirada, y luego, con solo ver la salvaje cabellera rubia que sobresalía en el sofá se acerco. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, estaba desesperada, no podía soportar el escuchar de Dan, ya que últimamente sus sentimientos estaban más desordenados incluso que su habitación, dejo caer su peso sobre los hombros del rubio y pasando los dedos empezó a jugar con la cabellera del chico.

-¿R-Runo…?- parecía estar… nervioso, eso causo una sonrisa en los labios de la joven

-Si, soy yo ¿a quien esperabas?-

-A nadie, es solo que…-

-¿Qué…?- le dijo incitándolo a terminar

-…Me sorprendiste, ya es tarde, y la fiesta empieza en una hora, ¿quieres que vayamos?-

-¡Claro!-

-Bueno, ¿entonces que te pondrás?-

-De eso me encargo yo…- le susurro para después correr hacia la habitación.

-Esa niña es…- en ese momento su mente se quedo en blanco, casi como un botón de reinicio que lo hizo ver el otro lado de la situación –La princesa más linda de este mundo…- termino con una sonrisa

Se levanto del sofá y apago el televisor, camino escaleras arriba, seguía sin sacarse la imagen de Runo con la falda levantada "¡No pienses eso! ¡No pienses eso, Keith!". Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero al entrar reacciono muy tarde "¡Mierda, Runo!" Se topo con Runo parada de espaldas a él, levantando su blusa, sintió un calor alojarse en sus mejillas, Fue entonces que ya no lo resistió, cuando vio a Runo dejar caer la blusa al suelo y estando a punto de comenzar a bajar su falda, cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no lo viera pero a la vez con desesperación, sentía que si no se alejaba en esos momentos la nariz le comenzaría a sangrar como nunca en la vida; Una vez que sintió se había "calmado" un poco, toco la puerta

-¿Si?- se escucho un grito por parte del otro lado de la puerta

-Cuando salgas me avisas, también me tengo que cambiar-

-¡Claro!-

Se recargo contra la pared, cruzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando a que la chica saliera; Escucho la puerta de madera haciendo un rechinido, una leve fragancia lo rodeo, aspiro aquel dulce aroma y abrió los ojos, topándose con Runo, traía el cabello suelto pero completamente lacio, usaba una blusa blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y falda del mismo color, unas botas negras y un listón rojo a forma de moño en su cabello

-Listo, cámbiate- le dijo la peliceleste dedicándole una sonrisa. Keith se acerco, poniendo el rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello

-¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto el rubio, no podía apartarse de aquella fragancia

-P-perfume con olor a flores de Sakura- le respondió nerviosa

-me gusta…- después de eso entro a la habitación, dejando a la chica estática en su lugar.

Runo solo se quedo parada al ver al chico encerrarse en su habitación, No podía entender que era lo que le sucedía, solo había dos opciones. La primera: Runo era demasiado "Débil" y solo quería sentirse protegida. Y la segunda: Runo realmente estaba enamorada de Keith.

-Esto no puede ser amor… ¡No debe!- se decía una y otra vez mientras se cubría la cara –No volveré a sufrir por un chico, Si esto realmente fuera amor… El no me correspondería… no sufriré, no, no, ¡no!- Corrió escaleras abajo y se dejo caer en el sillón, como era posible que estuviera tan confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo por Keith que era como su hermano? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de estar con Dan?

Apoyo el rostro en ambas manos, se sentía deshecha, escucho pasos, pero no le importo, seguía atormentándose

-Runo- le llamo el chico

-¿Si?- pregunto aun con el rostro cubierto

-vámonos, se hará tarde-

-Claro-

Se puso de pie descubriendo su rostro y topándose con Keith, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca (desfajado por que el es rebeldee! *-*) y un chaleco negro, incluso parecía ser su pareja con ese atuendo que combinaba a la perfección con el conjunto que ella usaba. Cuando reacciono después de unos segundos, ambos salieron de casa, a la velocidad de Keith en motocicleta llegaron en unos 15 minutos, era una casa grande, por no decir una mansión, para llegar a la puerta tenias que hacer un pequeño recorrido por el patio que había frente a la casa. Keith toco la puerta, y Samantha los recibió.

-Genial, que bueno que pudiste venir Keith!... Y tu también Runo- dijo sin mucha emoción lo ultimo –Pasen-

Runo por puro instinto y temor, tomo la mano de Keith, llamando su atención, el solo le sonrió y ambos pasaron a dentro. Había una linda sala de estar, una televisión de pantalla plasma que abarcaba casi toda la pared, que seria toda la habitación de Runo en su casa en la tierra, eso la hizo pensar que Samantha era millonaria, y hermosa, otra razón para ganarle. Entrando Harry la saludo, eso logro calamar sus nervios ya que era como si Harry emanar calidez a su alrededor, siguieron platicando un rato, y claro enfureciendo a Keith hasta que Samantha llego, tomo a Runo de la mano y prácticamente se la llevo jalando, Runo, acostumbrada a que la trataran así, solo la siguió sin decir nada; Samantha entro a una de las muchas habitaciones de aquella enorme casa, parecía ser el baño, había 2 chicas dentro, una de ellas sonreía de una manera que logro aterrorizar a la menor, Samantha la empujo haciéndola caer de rodillas en el suelo, como pudo tomo a Runo del cabello, como si estuviera haciéndole una coleta, se quedo viendo el cabello de Runo por unos segundos para después hablar.

-Cuidas mucho tu cabello ¿cierto Runo?-

Runo no respondió, eso irrito a Samantha, Jalo el cabello de Runo con fuerza haciéndola gritar, no muy fuerte, ya que Runo, sentía que no había daño físico que pudiera hacerle peor que lo que ya sentia

-¡Contéstame idiota te hice una pregunta!- le grito alterada la rubia, mientras que las otras dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra castaña, no dejaban de mirarle y una de ellas reía constantemente

-S-Si, cuido mucho mi cabello- le dijo enfadada la peliceleste

-¿Sabes algo? A Keith le gustan las niñas de cabello largo, ¿no lo sabías cierto?-

-N-no- contesto indignada la peliceleste ante tal humillación

- Scarlet ¡Dame las tijeras!- grito Sam, la pelirroja se acerco diciendo "claro" y le entrego unas tijeras

-¿Q-que piensas… hacer?- pregunto nerviosa la mas joven de las 4

-Te enseñare a no meterte con lo que es mío, niña, no te preocupes, solo será un momento…-

-* En la sala *-

-Oye Keith ¿no crees que Runo se esta tardando mucho?-

-Si, me preocupa que este con Samantha-

-Iré a buscarla quédate aquí-

Harry cruzo la sala, pasando entra varios chicos que estaban bailando o comiendo, hasta que llego al baño.

-Samantha, viene tu hermano- dijo la pelirroja que cuidaba la puerta

-¡Paren ustedes dos! Esto no es divertido esta chica no hizo nada tan malo…- dijo la castaña pero se vio interrumpida por la rubia

-¡Cállate Kim! Aun no termino…- dijo Samantha mirando a Runo

-¡Samantha vámonos tu hermano viene!- grito la pelirroja

Ante tales palabras Samantha le dio las tijeras a la chica de cabello castaño que parecía no comprender la situación, ambas, Samantha y Scarlet corrieron fuera del baño con tal rapidez que casi chocaban con Harry al salir. Harry alterado entro al baño topándose con Runo de rodillas en el suelo, se cubría el rostro mientras que alrededor de ella solo había mechones de pelo tirados en el suelo, subió un poco la mirada aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo y se topo con la castaña que sostenía las tijeras torpemente y las manos le temblaban

-Kim… ¿tu hiciste esto?- pregunto Harry

-Harry… yo…- balbuceo la castaña

-¡¿Te estoy preguntando si hiciste esto?!- grito alterado y con mucho coraje en su voz

Sintió a Runo tomar su mano, la apretó con fuerza y la miro confundido

-E-ella no hizo nada Harry…- Runo se puso de pie como pudo, y se acerco a la castaña, la miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa aun cuando de sus ojos brotaban algunas lagrimas. Kim no lo podía creer, lo que había pasado… ¿no la odiaba? ¿Cómo podía Runo dedicarle una mirada tan llena de comprensión y calidez después de lo sucedido?-… Ella… Perdón, Kim, fue la única que se opuso a esto- dijo quitándole las tijeras y tirándolas al suelo

-Pero Runo ¿estas bien?-

-Claro, pero Kim necesita ayuda… tal ves debas checarle las manos- la castaña vio sus manos, al estar sosteniendo las tijeras con tanta fuerza logro cortarse las manos.

Harry se acerco con rapidez a Kim, y enjuago un poco sus manos, pera después vendarlas de una manera bastante rápida, la rodeo con los brazos, ella solo se sonrojo viendo a Runo confundida, Entonces lo entendió, a Kim le gustaba Harry, Runo le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña seña, a lo que la castaña correspondió el abrazo, tal vez pensó que Harry y Runo tenían algo que ver.

-Gracias Kim- le dijo Harry

-D-de nada…- susurro separándose de el

-si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa, necesitas tener cuidado con esas heridas…-

-Claro… gracias Harry- Kim le dio un beso en la mejilla y después salió corriendo del baño

-* en la sala *-

Samantha iba corriendo hasta que llego donde Keith, se le lanzo encima y le dio un beso en los labios, Keith trato de empujarla pero Samantha era demasiado fuerte, la rubia se aferro fuerte a la camiseta del chico y siguió besándolo de una manera bastante apasionada. Las cosas no hubieran pasado a mas pero Scarlet comenzó a decir cosas

-Uy, Keith y Samantha, otra vez son pareja-

Al oír esto las personas se acercaron, para Keith parecía no poder ponerse pero en ese momento Runo y Harry salieron del baño y Keith sin poder ver nada a su alrededor empujaba a Samantha sin algún éxito. Runo se quedo paralizada frente a Keith, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos logrando nublarle la vista, Keith como pudo, alejo a Samantha lo suficiente como para poder voltear a ver a Runo, Runo solo se quedo ahí paralizada, todos voltearon a verla. Samantha sonrió, su plan había resultado como quería, Tomo a Keith por el cuello de la camisa, y volvió a unir sus labios

-¡Maldito imbécil!- grito Runo para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Harry la siguió hasta fuera y la alcanzo en las escaleras.

Keith empujo a Samantha y se puso de pie corriendo tras Runo.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve con Mirra?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-No, solo quiero largarme a casa…-

-¿Dónde vives?-

- En la tierra-

- Runo… ¿enserio quieres irte a la tierra?-

-… aquí nadie me quiere-

-Yo te quiero aquí, que no te importe lo que los demás quieran o no…-

-Entonces ¿me puedes llevar con Mirra?-

-Claro- dijo Harry abrazándola y después poniéndose de pie.

Subieron a la motocicleta de Harry, y claro le dio el casco a Runo. Mientras veía el cabello celeste que ahora apenas le llegaba a los hombros y estaba muy disparejo. Acelero para perder de vista la casa lo más rápido que pudo mientras que solo pensaba en una cosa "Samantha me las pagara, no dejare que nadie dañe a Runo… ni siquiera mi hermana"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquí otro capi! Espero les guste, trate de hacerlo largo por que el lunes debo entregar 2 proyectos de la escuela y el martes otros dos, así que si me quitan la netbook por lo menos quiero dejarles un capi bueno :)

Nos leemos pronto… eso espero. Se despide la Pandanyekita Kichigai (Loca)!

Dejen Reviews o mi "novio" Jeff the killer los visitara esta noche ;)


	8. Confesion

- Pov. Nadie -

Harry parecía querer alejarse lo más rápido posible de su casa, Samantha se había pasado de la raya, y más aun cuando ella ya sabía lo que Harry pensaba

-Flash back-

Cuando Harry llego a casa Samantha estaba hablando por celular, solo se escuchaban risas por parte de la rubia que al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano

-Si… la invite… Ya tengo un plan no te preocupes…-Dijo Samantha

-¿Crees que es lo suficientemente bueno como para castigarle?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea ya que la llamada estaba en altavoz

-Jajaj ¡claro que si! Esa idiota Loli va a lamentar haberse metido con lo que es mío-

-Oye… ¿ella es linda?-

-Si… es hermosa…- susurro samanta –Eh, quiero decir… ¡es horrenda! Sus pelos celestes seguro son teñidos… y no es tan alta…-

-Pues a mi me parece que la descripción que me estás dando es suficiente para saber que es preciosa, y tierna según yo-

-¡Scarlet! No vuelvas a decir eso, obviamente nosotras somos mucho mas lindas que ella, incluso la estúpida de Kim seria mas linda…- algo se encendió en Harry, el conocía a Kim desde que tenían 6 años, y no le gustaba que Sam hablara así de ella –Pero eso no importa así como es "linda" tiene más defectos… Sus cabellos teñidos, sus horribles ojos color moco,- se burlaba Samantha –Y sobre todo no tiene un buen cuerpo, altura, y es una perra estúpida que se mete con cualquiera…- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Harry se acerco y le arrebato el celular a Samantha, lo mantuvo alto alejándolo de su alcance…

-Escúchame Samantha…- Samantha sabía que eso era malo, Harry siempre se refería a ella como "Sam" jamás como Samantha -… Runo es mucho más linda que tu, incluso más que Scarlet y tu juntas, Si, podrá ser chaparrita, y puede que no tenga muy buen trasero, pero sus pechos…- entonces se quedo cayado y se sonrojo al notar todo lo que estaba diciendo -… Y para que sepas ¡Su cabello es natural! No como otras dos teñidas que conozco…- dejo caer el celular en el sofá, dejando sin habla a su hermana -… ah, y si vuelves a hablar así de Kim, o de Runo, te vas a arrepentir ¿entiendes?-

Se alejo del sofá, encerrándose en su habitación

- En otro lado de la ciudad -

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una cama amplia, su habitación era de un color naranja, sostenía su celular contra su oído y la mano le temblaba mucho, lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos color marrón, pero a la vez tenía el ceño fruncido

-A Harry… ¿Le gusta esa Runo?... Maldita Perra se las vera conmigo, ¡Harry es mío!-

-Fin Flashback-

Un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de Harry

-Oye Runo… ¿Mirra no vive con Keith?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?-

-Eh, yo…- las mejillas de Runo se tiñeron de Rojo

-Claro que no te llevare a la "mansión", si no a mi casa-

-Claro…-

Harry siguió el camino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sintió los brazos de Runo que le rodeaban por el pecho; Dio vuelta a la derecha, yendo hasta las orillas de la ciudad y topándose de nuevo con el bosquecito; Se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, tenia paredes de ladrillos, y se veía bastante amplia por fuera, Harry bajo de la motocicleta y Runo solo se quito el casco y vio la casa con bastante interés, Harry, al ver que no reaccionaba, acerco sus manos con bastante pena a la cintura de Runo, ella al sentir el contacto solo logro voltear a verlo y sonrojarse, paso las manos por detrás del cuello de Harry y bajo de la motocicleta con su ayuda. Tomo la mano de Runo y se adentraron en la casa juntos.

Entrando había una sala de estar, una televisión y varios sillones, atrás la cocina y un baño, en el segundo piso una habitación y otra que parecía estar desocupada, Harry le hizo una pequeña seña para que lo siguiera, Harry llego al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la derecha, La abrió y dejo que Runo pasara primero, Había una cama grande King size, frente a esta una televisión, un armario, y algunos estantes, Runo se sentó en el borde del colchón y vio a Harry tomar una almohada y alejarse un poco

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Runo

-A la sala, buenas noches Runo-

Runo se paro lo más rápido que pudo y le tomo la mano

-Duerme con migo…- Si eso sonó pervertido y hasta sádico dependiendo de que punto lo vieras, Runo no estaba segura de lo que hacia pero no quería dormir sola, las pesadillas, y lo que acababa de pasar… simplemente le aterraba estar sola

-¿eh?- pregunto confundido

-E-es solo que… no quiero dormir sola…- dijo haciendo pucheros

-Claro- le dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a dejar la almohada en su lugar

-¿Cómo enciendo la t.v?- pregunto Runo viendo la enorme televisión que había frente a la cama

-Ah, toma- le dio el control remoto y se sentó en la cama viendo el cabello de Runo.

Ella se sentó junto a el y empezó a cambiar los canales, viendo si encontraba algo con lo cual distraerse para no dormir tan temprano. Harry acariciaba el cabello de Runo con tal delicadeza que apenas y podía sentir el tacto, la acariciaba desde la cabeza hasta las puntas que llegaban debajo de sus hombros, o tal vez más arriba "El plan de Samantha era dejar su cabello completamente corto… si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento… posiblemente el cabello de Runo llegaría apenas a su nuca"

Tomo un mechón de pelo y lo puso contra su nariz, oliéndolo, "huele a… Sakura"

-Perdóname Runo- susurro Harry

-¿Por qué?- dijo despreocupada viendo la tele

-Por esto, lo que sucedió con mi hermana…-

-Tranquilo…- lo interrumpió Runo – no tienes porque pedir perdón, de no haber sido por ti, Sam me habría dejado calva- rio la peliceleste

-¿Cómo es posible…?-

-¿mh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Que aun después de todo tu sentido del humor está intacto- le sonrió el pelinegro

Runo solo sonrió; Después de unos 15 minutos, Harry cayo dormido y Runo se recostó junto a el, pero lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos, comenzó a sollozar pero se tapaba la boca para no despertar al chico que dormía junto a ella, aunque el ya estaba despierto… y escuchando todo

"¿Ves esta sonrisa?, es falsa

¿Ves estos ojos?, aguantan lágrimas

¿Ves estos labios?, te dicen "estoy bien"

¿Ves a esta chica?, esta herida"

Eso cruzo por la mente de Harry, rodeo la cintura de Runo con el brazo y apoyo su cabeza contra la espalda de la chica, sus suspiros acompasados, solo indicaba que estaba dormida, aunque las lagrimas aun estaban presentes

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño Runo, no me importa si es mi hermana, o Keith, nadie te hará daño, de mi cuenta corre- susurro para después caer dormido junto al cuerpo de la chica

*Al día siguiente*

Runo despertó, frotaba sus ojos con insistencia ya que parecía querer dormir más pero eso era arriesgarse. Intento recordar lo que había soñado la noche anterior pero… Nada, No había tenido pesadillas, Se sentó en la cama viendo a Harry recostado a un lado de ella

-Tú me cuidaste de las pesadillas ¿cierto?- susurro en un tono casi inaudible

Vio a Harry revolverse entre las sabanas, se había dado media vuelta quedando de frente a ella, El aun dormido paso el brazo por su vientre, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo, Runo solo se quedo paralizada al sentir el aliento entrecortado de Harry golpeándole en el rostro. Harry acerco un poco el rosto al cuello de la chica, paso sus labios algo calientes por todo el cuello hasta llegar al oído de la peliceleste

-Te quiero…-

Eso provoco un color carmesí en las mejillas de Runo, ¿estaba consciente de lo que hacía?

-H-Harry… Despierta- susurro dándole empujoncitos al chico

-Duerme, es muy temprano…- le respondió aun con los ojos cerrados. La mano de Harry se adentraba bajo la blusa de la chica, acariciando su estomago

-¡H-Harry!- grito alterada haciendo despertar a su acompañante

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Q-que te sucede a ti?- pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Harry no lo entendió al principio pero después noto donde tenia la mano

-¡P-Perdón!- grito sentándose en la cama

-con que… ¿con que soñabas pervertido?- se burlo la chica sentándose junto a el

-emm…- "extrañamente… soñé con Kim, mi mejor amiga" –Con nada, ¿quieres que te haga algo de desayunar?-

-No, aun no, mejor veamos televisión un rato…- dijo aferrándose al fuerte brazo de Harry

-Claro, lo que tu quieras…- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Lo que yo quiera…?- medito un poco esas palabras

-Claro, lo que quieras-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Runo, pero no era tierna como las que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver así que se sorprendió. Runo lo empujo y se puso encima de el, usando sus rodillas como apoyo

-¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?- pregunto con su sonrisa

-C-claro- respondió nervioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Entonces…- dijo acercando su rostro un poco -… ¡Guerra de cosquillas!- y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en su abdomen

-Jajajaj… Runo… ¡Basta Runo!... jajaj-

Harry logro tomar de los brazos a Runo a lo que ella respondió con un 'Oh, Oh' Runo comenzó a correr por la habitación y Harry la perseguía por sobre la cama gritando '¡Venganza!' Runo salió de la habitación escaleras abajo y Harry la alcanzo antes de bajar, pero hubo un tropiezo, el tobillo de Runo se doblo y como consecuencia cayo, Harry la tomo con ambos brazos, abrazándola y poniéndose de espaldas, lo próximo que escucho fue un ruido sordo, Runo abrió los ojos, Harry había caído de espaldas al suelo y para colmo, había caído con todo el peso de Runo encima

-Harry ¿Por qué…? ¿estas bien?-

-No te preocupes por mi ¿tu estas bien?-

-yo si, pero tu…-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi, Runo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Runo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras-

-Déjame protegerte…-

-¿protegerme de que?-

-De todo, quiero cuidarte… quiero que confíes en mi-

-Por supuesto…- le respondió con una sonrisa

Harry la abrazo, solo quería escuchar eso… un sí, el quería protegerla, quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí, tal vez eso no era amor, pero quería protegerla, eso era suficiente para Harry.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Harry usaba a Runo de apoyo para no caer antes de llegar al sillón,

-¿Por qué eres así…?- pregunto Runo

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a ser tan bueno, tan lindo ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué eres tu tan linda?-

-emm… no se-

-Exacto, nadie sabe- le respondió con una sonrisa

Runo solo logro confundirse, se sentó junto a el en el sofá con la vista clavada en el suelo

-¿quieres que te lleve con Mirra?-

-Pero tu espalda…-

-Eso no importa ya te lo dije-

-No iremos hasta que sepa que estas bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos la chica

-De acuerdo…- Harry se puso de pie y se levanto la camiseta que estaba usando, la dejo caer en el suelo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Runo, ella solo se sonrojo y volteo el rostro -¿Ves alguna cortada?-

-N-no, solo un moretón…- dijo viéndolo de reojo

-Bien, ¿feliz?, ¿ya nos vamos?-

-Claro- respondió viendo el abdomen del chico disimuladamente

Harry tomo las llaves de la motocicleta y abrió la puerta esperando a que Runo saliera pero ella solo estaba parada frente a el con la cabeza gacha

-¿Qué sucede?-

-P-ponte la camiseta…- dijo extendiendo la mano con la prenda

-Ah, claro- se puso la camiseta rápido y dejo pasar a Runo que aun tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas

Ambos subieron a la moto, solo que esta vez Runo le dejo el casco a Harry ya que se rehusó a ponérselo, se abraso a su espalda y el recorrido fue un poco mas largo que de costumbre ya que no iba a una velocidad realmente alta, tardaron 20 minutos en llegar con Mirra y Runo bajo, pero Harry no

-¿No quieres pasar?- pregunto Runo

-No gracias, si Keith me ve me ira de la chin… muy mal- sonrió Harry

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Runo entro una vez que Harry ya había arrancado; Soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta con cuidado, al instante Mirra salto sobre ella y comenzó a gritarle

-¡Runo!, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde dormiste y con quien? ¿estas bien?-

-Si, Mirra estoy bien…-

-¡Tu cabello esta…!-

-¡Si!, lo se, ¿puedes arreglarlo?-

-Claro, ven-

Mirra la llevo hasta una silla de la cocina y la sentó, cubrió sus hombros con una toalla y con unas tijeras que había cerca comenzó a arreglar las puntas, Runo no soportaba el ver su cabello celeste, que tanto amaba, en el suelo, no sabia porque, pero cuando Sam y Scarlet cortaron los mechones bastante largos solo podía sentir coraje por ser tan débil, pero ahora, ahora le dolía el ver las pequeñas puntas en el suelo. Cuando Runo se levanto retiro la toalla de sus hombros y se acerco a un espejo que había en la sala, no parecía haber quedado tan mal, Mirra realmente tenia talento cortando cabello, logro salvar su flequillo, y dejo un poco mas cortos unos mechones que iban en frente, enmarcando su rostro, mientras que atrás, de alguna forma, lo arreglo para que quedara un poco mas debajo de sus hombros; Peino un poco su cabello con los dedos y le dio un abrazo a su miga diciéndole 'gracias' ella le correspondió. Limpiaron los restos de cabello que había en el suelo, Runo tomo un mechón y lo vio con nostalgia

-si no quieres tirar tu cabello a la basura…- le llamo Mirra a lo que Runo volteo a verla -… ¡podemos usarlo para hacer una mini muñeca de ti!, quedaría genial, y se la podemos regalar a Harry-

-Jajaj, no creo que le guste-

-¿Por qué no? ¿sabes que el es muy buen partido para ti-

-es que….-

-oh, claro, me olvide de que eres novia de mi hermano ¿acaso pelearon ayer?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-es que… anoche Keith llego buscándote a las 11 de la noche, después de la fiesta, y al no encontrarte casi se puso a llorar diciendo que era un imbécil y un idiota, después se fue y volvió a las 3 de la mañana, parecía estar ebrio…-

-Keith… ¿ebrio?-

-Si, escucha, tengo que irme, me toca el turno en la mañana en el laboratorio, solo, trata de no irritar a Keith, creo que ebrio puede ser mas estúpido de lo normal- le dijo sonriendo

-Claro, adiós Mirra-

Se despidió de su amiga que ya iba saliendo de casa; Runo subió las escaleras con cuidado, y abrió la primera puerta que bien sabia de quien era, la abrió con lentitud y vio a Keith tirado en la cama, sin camiseta y solo con pantalones, incluso su cabello estaba mas despeinado de lo usual.

-Keith despierta- le llamo Runo entrando a la habitación -¿Keith?- al ver que no le respondía se acerco y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho desnudo, por un momento por su cabeza pensó que tal vez ya estaba muerto, el oír los latidos que salían de su pecho logro calmarla

-Runo…- le llamo el rubio, a lo que ella se alejo -¿D-Donde… Hip… donde estabas?... ¿c-con quien dormiste?-

-Keith ¿estás ebrio?-

-¡Jajaj!... Hip… ¿no es o-obvio?- se carcajeo el rubio

-¿Por qué tomaste…? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Te hace mal no seas idiota!-

-¡Hip!... ¡¿I-idiota yo?! ¡Tu eres la culpable de esto…!-

-¡Esto no hubiera empezado si tu no te hubieras besuqueado con Sam!- grito ya casi llorando

-¡Yo no la bese…! Hip… ¡ella me beso!- se excuso Keith

-¡Eres un imbécil, te… te odio!- grito Runo llorando. Keith la acorralo contra la pared y cerro la puerta

-Ah pues… yo te amo- al decir esto se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para que Runo pudiera oler su aliento con alcohol –se que… Hip, se que soy un imbécil… pero este imbécil…- dijo señalándose con el índice -… este puto imbécil… esta completamente loco por ti- Le dio un beso en los labios, Runo podía sentir el sabor a alcohol, parecía que ese beso, ese contacto, era casi 40 por ciento sabor a bebida alcohólica… pero le gustaba, el sentir los labios de Keith, ese roce, era completamente diferente a lo que sentía con Dan, aun ebrio, Keith parecía estar dando todo en ese beso, y Runo podía notarlo. Runo sintió a Keith desvanecerse en sus brazos, Keith cayo en el suelo, producto del alcohol, Runo como pudo lo sentó en la cama y se recostó junto a el.

-Por favor perdóname Runo… Yo te amo… Te amo a ti y a nadie mas…- le susurro cerrando los ojos

-Yo también te amo Keith- respondió Runo en voz baja y deposito un beso en los labios de Keith, después de todo, Borracho no vale, así que con algo de suerte Keith ya no recordaría nada, nada de lo que acababa de decir ninguno de los dos…

-Te amo, a lo tengo claro- dijo Runo para después caer dormida junto al cuerpo de Keith sobre la cama

* * *

Hice parecer a Keith un alcohólico xD bueno espero les guste, creo que esta vez no me quedo tan mal

Dejen Reviews Onegai, por su pandanyeita favorita (?)

P.d. Ya no pondre lo de Jeff the Killer así que dejare de amenazarles u.u malos…

Nos leemos pronto owo/


	9. Lo lamento fue un error

**-pov. Keith-**

Desperté gracias a un estruendoso ruido que me sobresalto, me senté en el colchón y voltee hacia la ventana, gotitas de agua golpeaban contra el cristal, el día parecía no ser bueno, la cabeza me dolía como nunca antes, pero sabia porque, ya que la noche anterior me había ido a desahogarme y después de unas cuantas bebidas con Hydron apenas y pude manejar de vuelta a casa, claro eso si es que no choque un poste o un buzón de camino a casa sin darme cuenta.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero las fuerzas parecían faltar en mi cuerpo así que opte por dejarme caer de nuevo, pero al girarme quede frente a Runo... si no mal recuerdo, yo le dije "te amo" pero… ¿qué fue lo que ella me respondió en ese entonces?. Tome el cabello de Runo con la mano, el que estuviera así ahora era mi culpa, porque si yo hubiera ido a buscarla en lugar de quedarme parado esperando a que Harry fuera… si yo hubiera ido a buscarla desde el primer momento en que me preocupe… nada hubiera pasado, ni el beso con Samantha, ni el corte de cabello de Runo, ni el verla llorar, ni la preocupación de no saber dónde y con quien dormía, ni el saber que le confesé mis sentimientos y aun no recuerdo que dijo ella. La abrasé con cuidado pero a la vez con fuerza, deseaba que no se apartara nunca de mi, quiero protegerla… de mi mismo.

-Keith… ¿ya estas despierto?- pregunto mientras frotaba su ojo con flojera, algo que me pareció muy mono en ella

-Si, lo estoy…- le dije cortante

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

-Nada- en ese momento no sabia si preguntarle sobre su respuesta o quedarme callado, por lo que termine siendo bastante frio. Senti como se abalanzo sobre mi, logre apoyar la mano en el colchón para evitar caer recostado y terminar en una situación "incomoda"

-P-perdón… no se que hice mal pero lo lamento, por favor no te enfades…-

-claro que no estoy enfadado contigo…- le dije acariciando su cabello y con un tono de voz más cálido

-¿entonces…?- pregunto escondiendo su cara contra mi pecho

-es solo que… estoy confundido sobre algo que dije hoy- sentí su cuerpo tensarse un poco era como un choque eléctrico que le recorría la espalda y la dejaba inmóvil

-¿a… si?- al oírle decir eso las ganas de interrogarla se fueron por miedo a ser "descubierto"

-Creo que esta mañana le grite a Mirra que yo era un imbécil- me excuse, aunque eso era verdad

-ah, eso… si le dijiste eso-

-oye Runo, no recuerdo muy bien algo ¿puedes explicármelo?-

-claro-

-¿Cómo terminaste en mi cama?- le dije con una sonrisa de lado

-eh… es que… e-en la mañana… vine a verte y me dio… ¡sueño!- completo con dificultad la oración

-pero eso no me explica, ¿Cómo tu siendo tan consciente e inocente, optaste por dormir con migo, estando yo semidesnudo, antes que ir y dormir en el sofá?-

-T-tenia… frio-

-¿y te parece que yo estoy caliente?-

-¡n-no!- giro la cabeza –tu estas ardien…- no pude escuchar el final de su oración ya que susurro muy bajo

-¿disculpa? No te escuche-

-oh, no nada- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa

-de acuerdo- le dedique una sonrisa y me puse de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto arrodillándose en el colchón

-pues voy a bañarme ¿Qué sucede? ¿quieres acompañarme?- le dije con un tono de voz muy… pervertido

-¡N-no!- se recostó en la cama y no volvió a hablar así que solo tome una toalla y me encerré en el baño.

Tome una ducha corta, el agua logro quitarme el sudor de la noche anterior, pero ni siquiera el que estuviera fría logro quitarme las ganas de dormir. Cerré la llave del agua, tome la toalla y me seque el cabello un poco para después atarla a mi cintura, me lave los dientes rápido quitando un poco el olor a las bebidas de la noche pasada; Abrí la puerta sin mucho cuidado y vi a Runo sentada de espaldas a mí, cerré la puerta del baño haciendo un ruido sordo, ella volteo y al instante se quedo paralizada, solo veía como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo lo cual me causaba gracia, ella por su parte parecía estar asustada, o… sorprendida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y su boca simplemente no se podía cerrar lo cual me hizo pensar una sola cosa "le guste" sonreí y le mire de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, tan fijamente y con total descaro, solo que mi mirada estaba posada en sus piernas

-P-ponte algo encima ¿quieres?- me dijo girando la cabeza para después esconderse bajo la sabana, no había duda de que era la "niña" más tierna para mi

-¿Qué sucede Runo?- me acerque a la cama y de alguna forma me puse sobre ella, que aun se cubría, le arrebate la sabana con la que se cubría y le mire a los ojos –parecías estar muy interesada en mi físico… ¿y ahora quieres que me ponga algo?- me burle de ella sabiendo como terminarían las cosas –¿o me vas a negar que me estabas viendo?-

-n-no, si te estaba viendo… ¿pero que tiene eso de malo?- dijo inocentemente

-nada de malo… supongo que eso es normal en chicas cuando me ven…- me levante de la cama dispuesto a tomar ropa y cambiarme pero algo me sorprendió

-espera… ¡¿Cuántas chicas te han visto así, semidesnudo?!- Runo se puso de pie y me hizo frente

-perdí la cuenta- bromee, pero Runo Salto sobre mi haciéndome caer al suelo y aplicando algo de fuerza me tomo las muñecas

-¡A partir de ahora ninguna chica te puede ver así! Solo yo…- me dijo con bastante decisión (Posesiva ¬¬)

-Tú no me obligas a nada, ¡yo hago lo que quiera!, y si quiero sacarme la remera frente a otra chica…-

-¡Claro! Otras chicas como Sam ¡¿verdad?!- me grito al borde del llanto… yo solo quería jugar con ella, era broma…

-Runo…-

-Haz lo que quieras…- me soltó de las muñecas pero se quedo en la misma posición sobre mi -… ahora realmente, no me arrepiento de haberte llamado imbécil… y yo de estúpida me sentía culpable- soltó una risa por lo bajo y las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes

-Runo, enserio…- volví a llamarle pero me interrumpió

-¡no! Tienes razón, si quieres revolcarte con la primera perra que se te pone en frente esta bien por mi, después de todo… yo soy solo una niña ¿cierto? Y no seré mas que eso…- se puso de pie mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas –Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Keith, ¡Eres un p*to imbécil!- después de eso salió corriendo por la puerta y la azoto con fuerza. Yo reaccione tarde, me puse los bóxers, y encima unos pantalones, los primeros que encontré, no me importaba si estaban limpios o no(ah si, dato curioso, el cuarto de Keith por lo general esta limpio pero ay una esquina que es un basurero y ahí lanza su ropa sucia para después lavarla xD) Corrí y abrí la puerta, baje las escaleras con tal rapidez que incluso me tropecé, baje buscando a Runo ¿Cómo es posible que siempre eche todo a perder? En la sala, No, la cocina, no, el armario, no, solo quedaban cinco lugares en la casa sin contar mi habitación, el patio trasero, la habitación de Mirra, mi estudio, la azotea y el ático.

-No fue el patio trasero, habría escuchado la puerta abrirse así que…- mire escaleras arriba –solo queda el segundo piso…- subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Mirra, nada, inhabitable como siempre, la azotea, nada, había dos puertas, una llevaba a la azotea, y la otra al ático, que sinceramente, está lleno de cosas viejas que ya no utilizaban, así que conociendo a Runo, le aterraría encerrarse en el ático. Mi esperanza, el estudio, abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en la silla frente a mi mesa de trabajo, tenía un cuaderno en manos y las lagrimas no paraban

-Runo…-

-¿recuerdas… e-esto?- susurro con dificultad entregándome el cuaderno abierto en una página especifica. Había un dibujo de dos niños, no parecía ser una de mis mejores "obras" pero siempre la ame por el hecho del significado, era un dibujo de Runo y de mi, en base a un día que paseamos por el parque solo ella y yo, cambie la hoja y me tope con mas dibujos, solo que los demás eran de una niña con dos coletas y vestido, ya estaban coloreados por lo que supongo era Runo usando vestido blanco

-Claro que lo recuerdo- le dije aun viendo el boceto de la niña

-¿Qué paso…?- dijo sin darse vuelta

-¿a que te refieres? –

-con esos niños… ¿Qué paso? Éramos los mejores amigos, y ahora con dificultad hablamos sin terminar gritando o insultándonos-

-…- seguí cambiando las hojas hasta llegar a un dibujo mas reciente, estaba al final del cuaderno, la ultima hoja, era Runo, de al parecer unos 13 años, llevaba puesto un vestido con manchas de color rojo, sangre. ¿Cuándo había dibujado eso? –No tengo idea, pero podemos intentar no pelear…- le conteste algo atrasado

-¿dejaras de ver a otras chicas?- me pregunto aun dándome la espalda

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto si veo a otra chica?-

-porque…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¡porque me dan celos!- me grito dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a mi

-¿C-celos?- pregunte recopilando la información -celos ¿por que… de qué?-

-celos… porque eres mi mejor amigo, y no me gustaría el verte con cualquiera…- dijo agachando la cabeza

R-Runo… me dejo en la "Friend Zone"

-De acuerdo, si mi princesa lo dice así será- después de todo, puedo salir de la friend zone algún día, en cualquier descuido de Runo…

-¡oye! Quedamos en que lo de tu novia era solo un día- me dijo levantando el índice

-ah eso, cambie de opinión, serás mi novia hasta tiempo indefinido- le dije acercándome a la puerta para salir

-¡N-no!- no puedo creerlo, ¡realmente Runo me está llevando la contraria!

-¿Qué dijiste?- me di vuelta encarándola

-Que no lo hare…- me dijo con decisión

-"Bueno, hora de darle una lección a la Nena, para que entienda que desobedecerme está mal…"- pensé mientras una sonrisa cruzaba mis labios, lo que causo un deje de susto en su rostro. Me acerque y puse ambas manos en la cintura de Runo, acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre –acaso… ¿me vas a negar que te gusta ser mi novia?...- mordí su oreja con cuidado y sonreí tanto interna como externamente –porque yo se que te gusta ser mi "novia"- baje mis labios y le di un beso en el cuello –por cómo te trato…-volví a besar su cuello, ella soltó un leve suspiro, lo cual era para mi la señal para seguir con mi "juego" -… por lo que te hago sentir…- lo estaba logrando, Runo era débil, por lo menos en esos momentos -… porque sabes que por ti hare cualquier cosa más por ti- ella se quedo quieta mientras yo depositaba otro beso sin retirar el rostro de su cuello

-yo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarme y mirarme a los ojos, en ese momento daría todo, cualquier cosa solo por saber que pasaba por su cabeza -…seguiré siendo tu "novia"- termino con una sonrisa, pero eso no me dejo conforme, yo quería oírla decir 'también te amo'

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y tomo de nuevo el cuaderno que en algún momento deje caer al suelo.

Dos veces en el mismo día, me le confesé de la nada y a ella no le importo ni un poco… ¿Qué le pasa a Runo?. Me senté junto a ella y al verla de perfil con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía los dibujos, saque un cuaderno de hojas blancas y comencé a hacer un boceto, nada complicado, su perfil, desde su frente, su nariz, su delicada barbilla, su cuello delgado sus hombros algo anchos, su pecho y termine en su cintura, dibuje sus ojos que estaban fijados en el cuaderno y su cabello no muy largo. Pensar que ese dibujo que empecé solo porque me pareció lindo hacer un dibujo de Runo, termino siendo para mí una obra de arte; guarde el cuaderno en un cajón y me levante de la silla y le hice una seña para que se pusiera de pie, salimos del estudio y simplemente baje a la sala y encendí la televisión. Me senté en el sofá y runo junto a mi, le di el control remoto sin decir palabra y comenzó a cambiar canales, vi la tele sin mucho interés, solo podía pensar en eso… ¿Qué fue lo que me respondió Runo en ese entonces? Me le declare, lo hice, pero no supe de su respuesta… o por lo menos no logro recordarlo.

-Keith- me llamo

-¿si?- pregunte sin quitar la vista de la t.v

-¿te sucede algo?-

-no, nada-

-vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?-

-Claro, si te sucede algo quiero saberlo, tal vez te pueda ayudar-

-¿prometes ayudarme?-

-claro-

Me acerque a ella, y aplique algo de fuerza para obligarle a recostarse, cuando por fin lo logre puse una pierna al lado de su cadera para que no pudiera escaparse en algún momento.

-Runo, esta mañana yo te dije algo… te dije 'Te amo', solo quiero saber que respondiste- se quedo callada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto ella

-porque… me equivoque, estaba demasiado borracho… y no quiero mal entendidos- en ese momento me sentí mas que estúpido, mucho más que un p*to imbécil, la verdad es que me aterre… y mentirle fue mi única salida.

-ah…- dijo bajando un poco la mirada -… no te preocupes, está bien, después de todo era obvio, digo parecía que la resaca te dio fuerte…- me dijo con notable decepción en sus ojos –ya puedes dejarme, ¿por favor?-

-ah, claro- me quite de encima y ella solo se sentó de nuevo y siguió cambiando canales con bastante indiferencia

"Soy un imbécil…" realmente había echado todo a perder, todo.

Runo se uso de pie y camino hacia la cocina

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunte al verla alejarse

-a tomar aire fresco- me respondió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero

-aire fresco…- recapacite mientras veía como cerraba la puerta -¡Pero si está lloviendo!- corrí hacia la puerta pero me detuve justo antes de abrirla –tal vez debo dejarla sola…- si lo había arruinado, y mas aun ahora que no logre conseguir su respuesta pero… -pero aun así, no la dejare sola, ¡estaré allí siempre que me necesite!- abrí la puerta y salí corriendo para buscarla, entonces la vi, estaba sentada bajo el enorme árbol de Sakura que había en el patio, se refugiaba bajo el, aunque no ayudaba de mucho, estaba empapada, corrí y me senté bajo el árbol junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte pero ella tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del césped

-te dije que venía a tomar aire fresco-

-esto no es aire fresco, es aire húmedo- ella solo soltó una risita

-si, pero es lindo, siempre he amado la lluvia-

-es deprimente- me queje

-por eso la amo- me sonrió, esta chica está loca, y eso me encanta

-perdón por lo que dije-

-no te preocupes ya quedamos en que es un malentendido-

-si pero…-

-¿pero?- me pregunto

-es que realmente te quiero-

-tu sabes que también te quiero- "si pero no me quieres como yo quiero que me quieras"

-eres genial- le sonreí

-lo se-

-ven vamos adentro antes de que tomes un resfriado ¿si?-

-Claro-

La ayude a ponerse de pie, y ambos entramos a la casa, una vez adentro tome una toalla y se la di a Runo, se seco el cabello con la toalla, al agua hizo que la ropa se pegara más a su cuerpo así que evite mirarla en todo momento. Con otra toalla seque mi cabello, me quite la camisa y la bote en algún lugar de la sala, deje la toalla bastante mojada en una silla, abrí la nevera con total calma y tome una soda, apenas le di un sorbo comencé a sentirme observado, deje la lata de soda en la mesa y me gire para ver a Runo. Me miraba con bastante curiosidad mientras que en su rostro solo se reflejaba sorpresa y ese hermoso color carmesí que tanto me gustaba. Pasaba sus ojos de arriba abajo, parecía estar viendo pecho, lo cual me causo ternura, esta chica puede ser tan pervertida como para no quitar la mirada de mi cuerpo semidesnudo, pero lo suficientemente inocente como para sonrojarse ante cualquier pequeña cosa que yo haga o diga.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-N-nada…- dijo agachando la cabeza

-anda ahora me dirás que estas avergonzada- me acerque y la tome de las manos obligándola a abrasarme. Sonreí al ver de nuevo su hermoso sonrojo

-¿que?, te parezco divertida… ¿cierto?- pregunto con timidez

-No, solo me pareces mona- le sonreí y la abrase, su cara quedaba a la altura de mis hombros, realmente era pequeña, pero eso no le quitaba lo linda

-Mhph, idiota yo no soy mona, soy sexy- me dijo inflando las mejillas

-Claro, se que eres sexy, pero para mí sigues siendo mona hasta que me demuestres lo contrario-

Acaricie su cabello celeste, desenredándolo con los dedos, en realidad para mí era como estar abrasando a una muñeca, una frágil pero linda muñeca de cristal que ante cualquier pequeño movimiento brusco se rompería. Me empujo fuerte haciéndome tropezar y se puso encima de mi, sosteniéndose con las rodillas, puso una mano en mi pecho, lo cual me hizo estremecer ya que su contacto era bastante frio en mi piel, con la otra mano jugaba con mi pelo, se acerco a mi oído y susurro

-Veras que también puedo ser sexy- oh dios, por favor que esto fuera un sueño –esta es mi venganza por lo de antes, "No-vie-ci-to"- canturreo separando las silabas

Runo solo logro poner una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y una mirada…pervertida. Esta era la primera vez que en verdad le tenía miedo a Runo, miedo de lo que hiciera, pero a la vez, quería saber que era lo que planeaba mi princesita

_"Esta chica es una cajita de sorpresas…"_

* * *

Bueno este capítulo esta mas que raro

Yo: me siento tan sucia escribiendo este tipo de cosas *se sienta en una esquina*

Inner: anda, sabes que eres pervertida ¬¬U

Yo: Yo soy tu idiota!

Inner: por eso lo se ¬¬U

Yo: Bueno igual espero les guste n.n no olviden dejar Reviews, ¡nos leemos luego!

Inner: Adiós! owo/


	10. ESCUELA!

**-pov. Nadie-**

-…Para mi eres mona hasta que me demuestres lo contrario-

Al escuchar eso algo dentro de Runo hizo un pequeño 'click' ¿acaso la estaba retando? Runo siempre había amado los retos y los encaraba sin problema alguno y sin importar el resultado, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, el deseo de mostrarle que se equivocaba inundaba su cuerpo. Con fuerza empujo a Keith, haciendo que tropezara dejándolo en el suelo, se puso sobre él, comenzó a pasar una mano por el torso desnudo del rubio, toda timidez se había ido, cualquier pequeña pizca de cordura había desaparecido; comenzó a jugar con el pelo rubio y alborotado del chico

- Veras que también puedo ser sexy, esta es mi venganza por lo de antes, "No-vie-ci-to"- canturreo separando las silabas.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peliceleste mientras el chico bajo ella solo la miraba sorprendido con un ligero rubor en su rostro, cosa que pareció gustarle a Runo, aun arriba de él se agacho lo suficiente como para quedar topando frente con frente, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras que las manos de Runo recorrían libremente el abdomen bien formado de Keith, el, por su parte, no resistió y puso ambas manos en la cintura de Runo, pasando por su delicada figura, pero aun así evitando llegar a esas curvas que tanto le llamaban la atención. La mano de Keith comenzó a adentrarse bajo la falda de la chica, era la primera vez que a Runo parecía no molestarle eso, el beso en la mejilla parecía no gustarle mucho a Keith, por lo que intento robarle un beso en los labios, pero Runo lo esquivo con bastante agilidad, "Yo soy la que manda en este jueguito" pensó Runo para después pasar la lengua por los labios del chico, evitando el contacto de ambas bocas.

Keith solo podía pensar en una cosa, una sola cosa en ese momento, Runo.

Cuando Runo termino de hacer sufrir a Keith se acerco, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, un raro sentimiento inundo a ambos chicos, era tan cálido, pero a la vez dejaban un camino electrizante por donde pasaban las manos, Runo se dejo caer sobre Keith, tal parecía que sus labios estuvieran destinados a estar así siempre, Para él, los labios de Runo eran simplemente embriagadores, mucho más que al alcohol, era mucho peor que la droga, pero mucho más dulce, era un leve sabor a frutilla, proveniente de su labial, pero Keith dejaba todo eso de lado, tal parecía que ese beso era cada vez más caliente y… ¿húmedo?, El rubio profundizo el beso apenas la chica se lo permitió, exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Runo con la lengua, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, en ese momento Runo se había quedado en blanco, no en blanco de no poder pensar en nada, sino en blanco de no poder pensar en otra cosa más que Keith, Runo se había olvidado de todo, de Dan, de su prima Fabia, de Harry, de Samantha, de todo… incluso de ese día, en el que Dan casi la obligo a perder lo único que le quedaba, lo único que no le había arrebatado ya. Pero eso no importaba, Keith se había ofrecido protegerla de una manera bastante incondicional, eso era todo lo que importaba, solo ellos dos. Keith, por su parte, era lo mejor que pudo haber sentido en ese momento, claro después del ataque de idiotez que había tenido al no poder confesarle a Runo lo que sentía, Keith era de ese tipo de chicos que se preocupa más por como lo ve la gente, por su personalidad, Para él la vida era siempre repetitiva, el ser frio e indiferente con todos ya era algo cotidiano, siempre fingía no sufrir, después de todo fue el "cruel" líder de los Vexos en algún tiempo, siempre era el despiadado, sin importar quien fuera, no dejaba ver sus emociones, siempre ocultándose detrás de esa mascara que cubría su mirada llena de sufrimiento del mundo que tenia frente a él. Pero las cosas cambiaron primero para bien, el día que la guerra entre la resistencia y Vexos termino, el día que mostro su rostro a todos los que ahora eran sus amigos, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Julie, Ace, Baron, su hermana Mirra, y claro, Runo Misaki, la ultima mencionada, era la única que era… especial, era diferente a todos los demás, claro Keith se mostro como en realidad era frente a todos sus amigos, pero frente a Runo, frente a ella era un caso especial, estando frente a ella había un impulso, algo que lo obligaba siempre a ser sincero, siempre a preocuparse por ella, siempre a mostrarse como realmente era, un chico que también sufre, que también tiene emociones, que también quiere ser escuchado, pero por alguna razón, esa parte de él solo podía mostrarse frente a ella, frente a su princesa. Luego cambio para mal, cuando se entero que Runo y Dan eran pareja, aun así el intentaba ser amigo de Runo, y a ella parecía no molestarle, pero a su 'novio' no le agradaba la idea; fue hasta el día que comenzó a recibir amenazas por parte de Dan, que se alejara de Runo era poco, se harto de no poder ni acercarse a Runo, hablo con ella, con el pretexto de que tenía que terminar sus estudios en New Vestroia y dejar Wardington antes de las vacaciones lo mas antes posible, y fue ahí, en la estación para el viaje a su hogar donde conoció a la que sería su novia, Samantha Evans, una chica hermosa, rubia con los ojos de un color verde, tez blanca y bastante alta, pero aun así sin rebasar a Keith, para el fue hermosa desde la primera vez que la vio ahí, atendiendo en el mostrador, empezaron a salir, luego Keith presento a Sam ante Mirra, pero desde que la vio le dijo a Keith que no le agradaba, lo paso por alto, incluso esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le gritaba a diario "Sabes que te estás engañando, tu no amas a Samantha, tu amas a alguien más y te niegas a aceptarlo, utilizando a Samantha solo para hacerle creer a ella y a ti mismo que la amas". Fue hasta ese día, el día en que cumplían 2 años exactos de ser novios, ese día se dio cuenta de que le engañaba, el día que Keith se rehúso a llegar con ella más lejos, ese día que encontró a Samantha en la cama con el que entonces era su mejor amigo, Gus. Después de eso dejo a Samantha, Gus y el dejaron de hablarse por unos años y después difícilmente arreglaron sus problemas, Keith se volvió algo aislado de la gente, difícilmente salía a fiestas o tenia citas, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Mirra evitaba tocar el tema de Runo y Dan, pero el día que ella volvió, el día que su Runo se presento ante él, volvió a la vida, Runo le causaba un notable desbalance emocional, no podía controlar sus impulsos, pero ahora los impulsos eran diferentes, el ver a Runo después de casi más de cinco años fue una sorpresa, su carácter no había cambiado mucho, eso era algo que amaba de Runo, su inocencia, pero justo en ese momento, toda inocencia y cordura había desaparecido de la cabeza de ambos.

Keith comenzó a meter la mano bajo la blusa de Runo acariciando un poco la espalda de la chica llegando hasta su espalda baja mientras seguía con aquel apasionado beso, fue hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar aire que se separaron, su respiración agitada debido a la falta de oxigeno en estos.

-Te quiero Keith- susurro la peliceleste

-Runo, yo tamb…- sus palabras fueron cortadas, escucharon la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pasos

-¡Keith, Runo, ya llegue!- grito Mirra desde la sala

Keith y Runo se pusieron de pie como pudieron, Runo acomodaba su falda y blusa con bastante rapidez mientras que Keith solo volvía a tomar la lata de soda para disimular.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Mirra

-tomando soda ¿Qué parece?- dijo Keith ocultando su sonrojo

-¿y tu Runo?- pregunto la pelirroja al verla parada frente a su hermano

-honrando a Keith con mi presencia je- dijo soltando una risita boba

-par de raros- dijo con una risotada Mirra antes de salir de la cocina

Keith volvió a dejar la lata en la mesa mientras tomaba un gran bocado de aire, giro un poco la cabeza viendo a Runo de espaldas a el

-la vimos cerca, casi nos encuentran así…- susurro el rubio

-mmm… ¡ten más cuidado para la otra b-baka!- grito Runo ya algo sonrojada

-¿Qué te pasa niña? ¿Ahora también eres bipolar?- se burlo Keith

-mejor ser tsundere a ser idiota como tu- le contesto bastante irritada

-no te pareció que yo fuera tan idiota hace unos segundos ¿cierto?-

Runo solo chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos

-¡Runo! ¿Me ayudas a limpiar mi habitación?- se escucho a Mirra desde las escaleras

-¡¿No limpio ni la mía y quieres que limpie la tuya?! ¡Ja!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste enana del demonio?!- grito alterada Mirra poniéndose frente a ella en un tiempo record

-Q-que ya voy… no te enojes-

-¡Soy mayor que tu niña respeto a tus mayores! ¿¡Jamás has oído de eso?! ¡Te hare dormir en el ático si sigues diciendo cosas y sé que te da miedo!- grito sacudiéndola de los hombros bruscamente

-eh... eh… no, déjame, si me mandas a el ático no podre dormir y tendré ojeras y luego no sé como quitármelas- balbuceaba Runo ya que Mirra jalaba sus mejillas haciendo expresiones raras e impidiéndole hablar

-¡Solo ayúdame a limpiar niña! ¡¿es mucho pedir?!- gritaba jalando sus mejillas

-no, no ya voy… solo suéltame primero-

-¡Yo te soltare cuando quiera! ¿entendido?-

En ese momento Keith no lo pudo contener y soltó una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de las chicas

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes inútil?!- grito Mirra alterada aun pellizcando las mejillas de la peliceleste

-De tu mal humor ¿acaso peleaste con Ace?- pregunto Keith

Mirra solo bajo la mirada aun sin soltar a Runo, bajo las manos dejándola a los costados y salió corriendo escaleras arriba

-tienes muy poco tacto Keith…- susurro Runo para después seguir a su amiga escaleras arriba

Llego a la habitación 'inhabitable' y encontró a mirra frente a la ventana llorando, toco la puerta aunque esta ya estuviera abierta y se puso a un lado de su amiga pelirroja, por alguna razón el ambiente era mas frio de lo normal, y no por la lluvia, sino que era realmente frio.

-Mirra, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Runo

-Exactamente lo que dijo el idiota de mi hermano, pelee con Ace-

-¿pero por qué?-

-porque me moleste con él, muchas chicas quieren andar con él y lo sé, pero no es mi culpa ponerme celosa, digo… yo lo amo, y simplemente no me gusta que tantas chicas se le queden viendo cuando pasa… incluso si va junto a mí, todas lo ven…- Runo puso el índice frente a Mirra y con una sonrisa en el rostro logro reconfortarle un poco

-pues ya sabes lo que dicen, Novia celosa, novia valiosa, Ace también se ha puesto celoso, ¿no?- Mirra solo asintió con la cabeza –Pues veámoslo desde mi particular punto de vista por un momento, ¿vale?, Mirra, los celos son en pocas palabras, ¡lo más lindo y tierno de este estúpido mundo!- Mirra solo ladeo la cabeza

-no entiendo, es muy complicado-

-bueno, veámoslo así, los celos son una reacción, no una acción, los celos no los controlas, son reacciones involuntarias, es ese sentimiento de debilidad que te inunda, es miedo a que la persona que amas quiera a alguien más por sobre ti, pero,- dijo poniendo una mano frente a su rostro haciendo una señal de alto –no puedes sentir celos si esa persona no te ama, para amar se necesita que la persona corresponda, y creo que tienes más que claro que Ace te ama ¿cierto?- Mirra negó con la cabeza- Mirra, si no tienes claro que Ace te ama, ¿entonces por qué tienes celos?, así de fácil, tu sabes que Ace te ama tanto como tú a él, y como él es muy importante para ti, no te da celos que el mire a otras chicas porque sabes que no lo hará, te da celos que otras chicas lo miren, entonces, ponte en su lugar, tu, Mirra Clay, 17 años, buen físico, muy reconocida en New Vestroia, con el mejor científico como padre, simplemente el partido perfecto, ¿Cuántos chicos no querrían andar contigo?, y Ace también se ha puesto celoso, pero no porque dude de tu amor, sino porque sabe que eres hermosa y todos quieren contigo, así que limpia esas lagrimas, pon una sonrisa y llámale-

-wow… eres la primera persona a la que quiero llamar realmente hermana mayor, o bueno hermana menor, eres tan sabia- dijo tratando de abrazarla

-bien, bien ya llámale- respondió Runo entregándole su celular (el de Mirra claro)

Entonces el celular comenzó a sonar, apenas Mirra lo toco e encendió la pantalla

-e-es Ace- dijo nerviosa y con un sonrojo

-¡pues contéstale!- contesto Runo dándole ánimos

-eh, ¿Moshi Moshi?...-

Runo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, su trabajo ya estaba hecho "y con algo de suerte me salvo de limpiar su habitación" suspiro bajando las escaleras, miro a su alrededor notando nada mas a Keith que seguía tomando de la lata en la cocina. El timbre de la puerta sonó

-¿no piensas abrir?- pregunto Runo harta de oír el timbre ya repetidas veces

-estoy ocupado ¿no ves?- le contesto apartando la lata de su boca

Runo camino por la sala a grandes zancadas, era lo único que le faltaba, que Keith la tomara de sirvienta. Abrió la puerta con bastante brusquedad sobresaltando a la persona del otro lado, pero a la vez quedándose helada.

-¡¿Runo?!- pregunto una peliblanca con coleta de lado

-J-Julie…- contesto la peliceleste

-¡Runo!- grito saltando sobre ella y dándole un abrazo –Nadie sabía nada de ti, ¿¡por qué no me dijiste que estarías en casa de Keith!? Mala amiga eh,… espera… ¿Qué haces en casa de Keith?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-S-solo me estoy quedando aquí de acuerdo… nada mas- contesto con un sonrojo la peliceleste

-Hola Julie- saludo Keith desde la cocina

-Hola Keith- grito Julie desde la puerta

-¡Julie!- grito Mirra desde las escaleras

-¡Mirra!- grito la peliblanca corriendo a abrazarla

-¿no se cansan de gritar?- pregunto la menor cubriendo sus oídos

-¡Tu!- grito Julie tomando a Runo del cabello

-¡Au, Duele, duele, duele!- gritaba mientras Julie la jalaba

-desapareciste como si nada ¿y no me dijiste que venias con Keith?-

-De hecho ya son novios- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-¡No me ayudes Mirra!- grito alterada la peliceleste

-¡Yay! Hay que festejar- gritaba Julie dando saltitos en su lugar

-oye oye. Maltratas a my chica- se acerco Keith abrazando a Runo

-Mas te vale que no la lastimes ¿me oyes?- dijo de repente Julie

-ya esta advertido, no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja

-ah, bueno, entonces ¿Cuándo se casan?- pregunto Julie

-¡no habrá boda!- gritaron al unisonó el rubio y Runo

-oh, claro que habrá boda, no sean tontos, yo le buscare un lindo vestido a Runo, tendremos el salón decorado y…- entonces sonó el celular de Julie –me permiten- dijo para después salir de la casa y contestar la llamada

Runo se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras tapaba sus oídos con una expresión de dolor

-No soporto las ideas de Julie- susurro al borde del llanto

-Ni yo- le apoyo Keith sentándose a su lado –pero no es mala idea- le sonrió

-¡¿Estas loco?!, tienes 18, años, yo 17, aun soy joven- grito sacudiendo las manos

-ah si, Keith, mañana es lunes ¿sabes que significa?-

-que… empieza una nueva semana- trato de adivinar el rubio

-No idiota que hay escuela de nuevo- le grito la pelirroja

-ah, eso, ya sabía-

-y tienes que llevar a Runo a conocer la escuela hoy- termino Mirra saliendo de la sala

-¡¿Qué me enseñe que cosa?!- grito alterada la peliceleste

-te inscribí en la misma escuela que Keith, espero no te moleste, al rato que Keith te lleve por tu nuevo uniforme, te lleve a conocer el campus, y creo que estarán en el mismo salón, ah, si, y en la mañana se van temprano no quiero que lleguen tarde el primer día de clases, ¿okey?-

-De acuerdo yo me encargo de todo, capitán Clay- dijo Keith haciendo saludo de marino con la mano

-Bueno, llevare a Julie un rato con Ace y los demás, mientras tanto, la llevas al colegio y Runo, por favor, intenta limpiar mi habitación- después de eso salió de la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a los dos chicos aun sentados en el suelo

-¿a-a que se refería con 'intentar'?- pregunto la peliceleste viendo al chico

-solo te digo una cosa, si- dijo tomándola por los hombros a lo que ella afirmo con la cabeza –no te asustes si de repente encuentras un cadáver, huesos, o una niña llorando en la esquina, si aparece, no la mires a los ojos, dicen que ella es… ¡La Niña sin ojos que murió en esta casa!- grito el rubio saltando sobre ella y dejándola tendida en el suelo

-¡Ahhh!- soltó un grito Runo para después golpear a Keith en la cabeza y dejarlo tirado en el suelo –¡No me asustes idiota!-

-¿idiota? Entonces, Feliz matanza- le dijo aun recostado en el suelo

-¡no!, no, lo lamento no me hagas entrar ahí sola por favor- le rogaba abrasándolo

-de acuerdo, vamos-

Se pusieron de pie y Keith, con algo de esfuerzo, logro hacer que Runo subiera las escaleras ya que se rehusaba siquiera a llegar al segundo piso, Keith abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras que Runo se escondía tras de el

-ves no hay nada… ¡AH!- grito el rubio

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- grito Runo al borde del ataque cardiaco

-¡Una araña!- grito el rubio

-¡¿Dónde?!- grito Runo saltando sobre el haciendo que la cargara

-¡Ahí, ahí!- gritaba alterado el rubio señalando al insecto de ocho patas que estaba en el suelo frente a ellos

-¡Mátala, Mátala!- gritaba alterada la peliceleste con los ojos cerrados

-¡¿Como la mato, como la mato?!- gritaba desesperado

-¡no lo se, con el zapato pero mátala, mátala ya!- le gritaba

-¡Se esta acercando!- grito al ver al enorme insecto caminar hacia ambos con rapidez

-¡Cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta!-

El rubio azoto la puerta aun sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, Keith odiaba las arañas, las ODIABA, jamás las había soportado por que tenía una clase "de trauma de su niñez"

-la matas y luego limpiamos si- dijo la peliceleste

-No la matare, ¡Mátala tu!-

-¡No la matare!- grito alterada la peliceleste

-Bien, no la matamos, no limpiamos, ¿trato hecho?- le dijo extendiendo la mano

-¡Hecho!- dijo Runo estrechando la mano con el rubio

Ambos corrieron escaleras abajo y se dejaron caer en el sofá más cercano a las escaleras, si, Keith tenía un trauma, pero Runo, oh, Runo no podía ni verlas sin que le dieran escalofríos.

-¿quieres que te lleve ya al colegio?- pregunto el rubio mirando al techo

-no, mejor esperemos un rato a ver si se calma la lluvia- contesto viendo por la ventana la tormenta que parecía no parar

-de acuerdo, pero si nos quedamos aquí mientras que la tormenta empeora realmente saldrán fantasmas de la habitación de Mirra-

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!- grito la peliceleste poniéndose de pie

-espera, voy a ponerme una camiseta- contesto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie

Keith subió escaleras arriba y Runo detrás de el por miedo a quedarse sola, ya dentro del cuarto del rubio e puso una camiseta de color rojo oscuro y unos tenis.

-¿trajiste algún pantalón?- pregunto el rubio aun sin ver a la chica

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-póntelos, o ¿vas a salir con falda aun lloviendo?-

-Ya voy- si había algo que Runo odiaba era que le dieran ordenes. Bajo a la sala y busco rápido su mochila (aun con miedo) volvió a subir y en la habitación dándole la espalda a Keith se quito la falda y la cambio por unos jeans de mezclilla rasgados de las rodillas, se puso unos tenis y cambio la blusa por una más simple en color negro con letras blancas con el nombre de la banda "Atreyu" en el pecho y por ultimo solo hizo una coleta alta con su cabello. Keith le lanzo una sudadera a la cabeza a Runo, que la tomo sin entender que hacer con esta, mirando repetidas veces la prenda y al rubio

-Póntela tonta-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque hay una tormenta afuera ¿qué creías?-

-pero…- se puso la sudadera gris del chico y doblo un poco las mangas -…¡me queda enorme!- dijo viendo la sudadera que llegaba debajo de su cintura

-¿y qué importa?- le dijo dándole un suave beso en el cuello –igual te ves linda-

Keith también se puso una chamarra, salieron de la casa, Runo asegurándose que Keith hubiera cerrado la puerta con seguro y claro esta antes de subir a la moto Keith le dio el casco a Runo, de nuevo evito ponérselo y se lo dio a Keith con la excusa de que no iba a poder ver con tanta lluvia, pero sus razones iban más allá "si llegamos a derrapar con la velocidad de Keith y la carretera mojada, no voy a dejar que le pase nada…" se abraso a la espalda del chico que parecía ser algo consciente e iba a una velocidad más baja de lo usual. Llegaron a pesar del mal clima sin ninguna herida, bajaron de la moto ambos con la capucha de la sudadera puesta, Keith abrió el compartimiento que había en el asiento y guardo el casco, se encamino junto a Runo por el campo de la escuela y pararon frente a un árbol que había en el mismo.

-¿entonces a donde vamos?- pregunto la peliceleste

-primero a mi salón, para que sepas donde buscarme si es que no nos toca juntos-

Keith tomo la mano de Runo y la obligo a correr bajo la lluvia, cosa que no le gusto a la chica, ya que aun usando la capucha tenía la idea de que se le arruinaría el peinado, llegaron a uno de los primeros edificios, el segundo siendo exactos, ya refugiados de la lluvia aprovecharon para tomar aire después de la carrera que habían hecho y claro Runo no perdió la oportunidad de darle un "golpecito" en la cabeza por su obvia sobredosis de ignorancia. Subieron las escaleras al tercer piso del edificio, ya arriba se detuvieron en el primer salón. Keith abrió la puerta y se adentro un poco junto a Runo, nada fuera de lo normal, algunos bancos, la pizarra, el escritorio del profesor, una ventana que dejaba ver hacia la parte trasera del campo y unos libreros.

-aquí es, 2-E, si no nos toca juntos puedes venir a buscarme ya sea en receso o si necesitas algo, ¿si?-

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa la chica

Bajaron con más calma y e detuvieron frente a las oficinas de prefectura, entraron ambos pero Keith fue el que hablo ya que Runo estaba deslumbrada con las oficinas y se la pasaba mirando a todos lados.

-Runo…- le llamo el rubio

-¿si?-

-¿que si crees que este uniforme te quede?- le pregunto sosteniendo el uniforme que usaban las chicas, una falda negra, camiseta escolar blanca, corbata rojo oscuro y chaleco negro con el bordado de la escuela: unas rosas rojas con letras en hilos dorados 'Red roses school'

-emm… creo que si- respondió viendo el conjunto

-no crees que…- se acerco a Runo y le susurro al oído evitando que la señorita que atendía escuchara -…¿no crees que te quede apretada de los pechos?- dijo viendo la camiseta no muy conforme

-¡c-claro que no! Me quedara perfecta no seas bobo- respondió con un sonrojo

-Bueno entonces supongo que eso es todo, gracias señorita- respondió Keith con una sonrisa a la chica que parecía ser no mucho más grande que ellos

-D-de nada…- respondió algo sonrojada acomodando torpemente sus gafas

Runo no pudo evitarlo, le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas al rubio y salió de la oficina con el uniforme en una bolsa. Keith la siguió apresurado ya que parecía Runo casi iba corriendo, llego a la motocicleta y se quedo parada frente a ella esperando a que su acompañante llegara, ya que según ella iba a paso muy lento.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto el rubio

-nada, vámonos- respondió desviando la mirada

-no, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me digas por que estas enfadada- dijo aprisionándola contra el vehículo y su cuerpo usando sus brazos

-no estoy enojada-

-oh…- susurro con una sonrisa –entonces estas 'celosita'- afirmo con diversión

-No lo estoy- "No puedo estar celosa si él no me corresponde" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza

-¿entonces?-

-es solo que… no me gusta que te ligues a toda chica que se te pone en frente-

-no es mi culpa ser tan guapo-

-fanfarrón- le contesto fría

-ay, no estés celosa, yo te quiero a ti- le dio un beso en la frente y le entrego el casco

Runo se puso el casco sin reclamos y subió a la motocicleta cuidando la bolsa. Keith arranco, el sonido del motor sobresalto a la chica que iba perdida en sus pensamientos, algo le pasaba a Runo, Keith podía notarlo, en primer lugar, iba sin decir casi nada, por lo general tan siquiera chillaba, si había algo que Runo odiaba era los silencios, segundo, no lo abrazaba, iba apretando la bolsa contra su pecho, tercero, ¿Qué caso tenia mentir? Era más que claro que tenia celos; Piso el acelerador, no importaba si iba y se estampaba en la primera pared que se le pusiera en frente, en ese momento quería algo, y lo iba a conseguir, no porque fuera arrogante, egoísta o mucho menos caprichoso, era todo lo contrario, necesitaba sentir ese 'algo' que Runo le provocaba cada vez que lo tocaba, necesitaba oír su voz, no importaba si fuera un grito pidiendo ayuda, o uno de sus ya muy típicos chillidos, necesitaba que Runo supiera que lo amaba, si perdió ya dos oportunidades, la primera, fue ya hace algunos años, y no logro decir lo que sentía, la segunda, ese mismo día, siempre que lo intentaba lo invadía ese miedo, miedo a que su sonrisa inocente se tornara en una expresión de incomodidad o incluso de asco. Fue entonces que volvió en si, al sentir los delgados brazos de la joven rodearle por la espalda y claro su grito agudo que aparecía siempre demostrando que tenía miedo.

-¡Baja la velocidad!-

Al escuchar las mas que obvias plegarias por que parara, freno de golpe pero la calle mojada lo hizo derrapar, logro tomar el control de la moto antes de terminar en el suelo, siguió lento sin ninguna herida, pero aun sentía a la chica abrasada a el, algo frio le recorría la espalda a Keith, ya no estaba seguro de que era, si la lluvia o las lagrimas de Runo, al pasar por un charco logro hacer el agua salpicar mojándole un poco el rostro ya que lo llevaba descubierto, los sollozos de Runo aun se escuchaban, la vista comenzó a nublársele, con dificultad podía ver el camino, y no era por la lluvia, los lloriqueos invadían su cabeza, logro llegar a su casa y estacionar la motocicleta en el garaje, abrió la puerta que daba a la sala Runo entro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y se sentó en el sofá abrasando la bolsa y de paso escondiendo su rostro. Keith se sentó junto a ella, encendió la tv para llenar ese silencio que se convirtió en los sollozos de Runo que intentaban ser callados por ella misma, subió el sonido del televisor e intento ignorar a Runo, pero simplemente no podía.

-Runo, perdón-

-esta bien…- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con las manos -… fue un accidente, esta mal manejar mientras llueve-

-No, no, eso fue mi culpa lo lamento, es solo que… quiero saber ¿por qué te pusiste celosa?-

-no estaba celosa-

-claro que si-

-no se puede estar celosa si no se ama y no se puede amar si la persona no corresponde- susurro con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? No te escuche-

-oh, nada-

-y… ¿Qué te pareció la escuela?-

-es linda, creo que me gustara estudiar aquí un tiempo-

-ah, si, ya pregunte, te tocara en el mismo salón que yo, así que no habrá necesidad de separarme de ti-

-¿voy a tener guardaespaldas?- pregunto sonriente

-de por vida-

-¡genial!-

La puerta se abrió, entraron Julie y Mirra, Julie traía una mochila mientras que Mirra solo miraba con curiosidad a Runo y a su hermano que parecían tener una conversación bastante divertida.

-¿Qué hacen?- grito Julie al ver que no notaban su presencia

-¡¿Por qué gritas?!- preguntaron alterados ambos

-ustedes me están gritando yo solo quería ser popular-

-Vamos Julie no molestemos a la parejita seguro estaban 'ocupados'- sonrió Mirra

-oh, esa clase de 'ocupados'- se burlo la peliblanca

-¿nos vamos?- le susurro Keith a Runo

-claro- y ambos caminaron escaleras a arriba viendo como las chica se seguían susurrando cosas.

Se encerraron en la habitación de Keith, le puso seguro a la puerta y se recostó en la cama mientras la peliceleste aun la miraba confundida

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta?-

-porque si Mirra descubre que no le limpiamos el cuarto nos fusila- respondió despreocupado mirando el techo

-b-buen punto- respondió recostándose a su lado –y… ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con Samantha?-

-unos 2 años, ¿Por qué?-

-ustedes llegaron… ¿más lejos?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto girándose, quedando de frente a Runo

-t-tu sabes… a eso…- respondió sonrojada jugando con sus manos

-¡N-No! ¡Jamás…!-

-E-entonces…-

-Entre Samantha y yo… bueno, jamás llegamos más lejos… y por suerte me di cuenta de la per… sona que era –

-pues bien- le sonrió

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-nada, solo… curiosidad-

-pues ya resolví tu curiosidad ¿feliz?-

-Claro-

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta que sobresalto a ambos

-¡Runo! ¡No limpiaste mi habitación!- se escucharon los gritos de Mirra desde el otro lado de la puerta

-E-es que no pude- le respondió con miedo

-¡Pues ahora se quedan solos! ¡Te comerá el fantasma me voy con Julie a casa de Ace! ¡Y la niña sin ojos te visitara en la noche!- después solo se escucharon sus fuertes pasos por las escaleras

-¡No!- Runo se abraso al torso de Keith temblando, si había algo que odiaba mucho más que las arañas eran los fantasmas.

-Tranquila, no vendrá por ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-de acuerdo te prometo algo,- la tomo por los hombros y la vio a los ojos con ternura para tratar de calmar el miedo que acababa de invadir a Runo –si viene, que me mate a mi mientras tu corres a casa de Ace y no vuelvas nunca-

-¡NO!, no dejare que te pase nada- le respondió con pena

-¿y si me ataca la niña?- pregunto con curiosidad

-pues que nos mate a los dos…- le respondió decidida

-pues yo hare lo posible porque no te haga daño-

-gracias Keith-

Runo lo abraso con bastante cariño, de nuevo estaba viendo esa faceta de Keith, quitando la facha de ligón e indiferente estaba el, de nuevo ese chico que tanto amaba, ese que no tenia problema alguno en demostrara lo que sentía. Ese Keith, su Keith.

Ambos comenzaban a aburrirse así que Runo tomo el control remoto y encendió la tv. Lo primero que encontró fue una película de terror, dejo el control a un lado de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama viendo la película. Keith subió un poco la vista al oír un grito proveniente del televisor

-¿Qué ves?- le pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-Ju-On the grudge- le respondió bastante emocionada

-¿no se supone que es de miedo?-

-¡Si!-

-¿y por que la ves entonces?-

-dah, porque me encantan la saga…- respondió sonrojada

Keith solo la miro de una manera fija. Los ojos azules le penetraban, el solo saber que la estaba viendo era incomodo

-te pregunto otra vez ¿Por qué ves la película?- respondió viéndola de la misma manera

-B-bueno, si me gusta la saga pero… Yuya Ozeki me gusta más-

-¿Yuya Ozeki?-

-el niño- dijo señalando el televisor

-ah- respondió Keith con algo de celos

Runo se quedo sentada viendo la televisión, o por lo menos lo intentaba ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se cubría el rostro por el miedo

"¡¿Pues que tiene ese chico que lleva a Runo a ver películas de terror?!"

-Ya duérmete Runo- le ordeno el rubio

-Pero… quiero bañarme primero, ¿puedo?-

-C-claro-

-emm…-

-ah, claro, en ese armario puedes encontrar una toalla- dijo señalando una puerta

Runo se acerco al armario y tomo una toalla, tomo su mochila y se encerró en el baño. Bastaron 15 minutos solo para que a Keith comenzara a entretenerle la película, estaba recostado en la cama cuando de repente se sentó al ver a la protagonista caminar dentro de la casa donde habitaban los dos 'fantasmas' (para los que no han visto la peli, los dos fantasmas son Kayako, la mujer, y su hijo Toshio, ambos fueron asesinados en la casa por lo que esta maldita) estaba helado al oír un 'ahhhh' entrecortado como el sonido de alguien a quien están estrangulando y el aire le hace falta, ese sonido bastante atemorizante invadió toda la habitación, pronto solo se escuchaba ese repetitivo 'ah'

-¡No te des vuelta, no te des vuelta, no te des vuelta…!- repetía una y otra vez con la esperanza de que la chica dentro del televisor le escuchara

La joven de cabellos rubios (la protagonista) giraba con lentitud la cabeza, era más que obvio con lo que se iba a encontrar, pero aun así Keith estaba decidiéndose si cubrir su rostro o seguir viendo la tele, entonces estando la chica apunto de girarse por completo (¡Pow!) se abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de un rubio bastante alarmado, por la puerta se asomo la pequeña cabellera peliceleste para después salir el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, Keith no lo pudo evitar, claro siendo hombre y teniendo a una chica así en frente se quedo embobado.

-E-etto… Keith-

-¿sí?-

-¿m-me puedes prestar una camiseta?- pregunto sonrojada

-ah, claro- se levanto con algo de rapidez y del armario saco una camiseta que según el podría quedarle a Runo ya que a él le quedaba muy chica, era más sencilla, color blanco y de manga corta, se acerco a la puerta y viendo a Runo le entrego la prenda, agacho la cabeza con pena, para su desgracia, la altura de Runo y la posición en la que había quedado al bajar la cabeza le permitieron ver el escote de la chica

-¡Arigato!- acto seguido cerró la puerta con rapidez

Keith se dejo caer en la cama, cubrió su rostro, siendo específicos su nariz apenas cruzo por su mente la imagen de la 'hermosa' vista que acababa de tener. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se rodo sobre si mismo quedando frente al televisor, volvió a enfocarse en la película. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, escucho la puerta abrirse pero decidió no voltear, no con lo que estaba de por si ya en su cabeza. Sintió el peso de Runo en el colchón al lado de él. Veía la tv pero no ponía atención, estaba en otro de sus "trances"

-sabia que te gustaría la película- dijo Runo viendo con ternura al niño de tez blanca y voz irritantemente temerosa en el televisor.

Entonces volteo a verla, usaba la camiseta, pero solo la camiseta, era a forma de blusón pero de la cintura para abajo no tenia pantalón, shorts o algo por el estilo, devolvió la vista al televisor y asintió con la cabeza, después de unos 30 minutos más de película y algunos gritos por parte de la chica la película finalizo. Escucho un bostezo por parte de la ojijade así la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con unas sabanas, se levanto a apagar la luz de la habitación para después meterse el también bajo las sabanas, apago el televisor con el control remoto y dejo caer los tenis bajo la cama, "Jamás buscare esos tenis, no importa si es de vida o muerte, ¡No veré bajo la cama!", pensó recordando las escenas de la película. Le dio un suave beso en la frente a Runo, escuchando su respiración acompasada, jugueteó con su cabello haciendo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa boba, amaba a esa chica, pero simplemente no podía decírselo, sus sentimientos estaban claros, pero no podía confesárselos, quería siquiera 'dejarla ir' , pero no soportaba ni verla cerca de otro chico, así que ¿Cómo?. Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y al poco tiempo callo dormido abrasando a la delicada figura femenina que estaba junto a él.

-Por la mañana-

Los cabellos rubios se movían entre las sabanas, dejando ver un par de ojos azules abriéndose de a poco, se alejo de la peliceleste viéndola con detenimiento por unos segundos, se sentó y estiro sus brazos en un intento de desperezarse un poco, tomo una toalla, ropa y se encerró en el baño. Runo abrió los ojos, pero al no ver al chico un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió "Este es solo un sueño mas…" cerró los ojos y de nuevo se quedo dormida. Keith salió a los pocos minutos del baño, ya con su uniforme escolar, un pantalón negro, camiseta escolar blanca y corbata roja, chaleco negro con bordado de rosas y letras doradas 'Red Roses School'. Se acerco a la cama viendo a la chica dormir, se quedo estático frente a esta viendo de reojo sus pies descalzos (bueno, con calcetines) y de estos a la cama.

-m-mis tenis-

Se arrodillo con miedo frente a la cama y después agacho la cabeza viendo bajo la base de madera, no encontró los tenis, se puso de pie algo desesperado viendo a todos lados con rapidez hasta que se poso en un par de tenis negros, sus tenis, estaban junto al armario, en la esquina ¿Cómo habían llegado allá? Se planteo esa pegunta para después solo decir sin sentido 'la la la la' tratando de anular la pregunta que se acababa de hacerse. Se acerco a la chica y jalo las sabanas viendo su cabellera celeste. Se giro viendo la ventana, el cielo estaba gris casi en su totalidad y el aire helado era algo raro contando que estaban en Agosto.

Tomo una mochila gris que había junto a la cama y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que yacía en su cama, bajo las escaleras y dejo la mochila en el sofá mas cercano mientras miraba sobre este una mochila negra con algo de rosa y rojo, como Mirra lo había prometido, dejo su antigua mochila (la de Mirra) abrió la misma y examino su contenido, algunos útiles escolares y cuadernos nuevos con el nombre "Runo Misaki" en la portada. Cerro la mochila de nuevo y volvió a subir las escaleras, se recargo en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos para después adentrarse en la habitación viendo a la chica que dormía placenteramente.

-Oye Bella durmiente, ¿no piensas despertar?- le dijo bajando la sabana hasta sus piernas haciendo que se estremeciera por el repentino frio

-¿Qué?- pregunto volviendo a jalar las sabanas para cobijarse hasta la cabeza

-Que hay escuela niña, levántate floja- le ordeno con gracia

-¿a-a qué hora entramos?- pregunto con flojera

-a las 7 en punto-

-Ya voy…-Runo tomo su celular y oprimiendo un botón se encendió la pantalla, dejando a la peliceleste con las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa, en ese momento Keith solo pudo pensar que sería otra llamada de Dan pero… -¡Son las 5:30 hijo de…! ¡Lárgate y déjame dormir unos 15 minutos más!- Keith se alejo y estando en la puerta volvió a echar un vistazo atrás

-¡te quiero abajo en 5 minutos para desayunar, niña!-

Runo solo le respondió lanzando una almohada, esquivo el golpe cerrando la puerta y soltando una risotada mientras del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los gruñidos de la chica. Como dijo, bajo las escaleras, y paro al final de estas, entro a la cocina y preparo algo sencillo, unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja, Tenia ya tiempo sin preparar el desayuno ya que por lo general lo hacía Mirra, sirvió las tostadas en un plato y les unto algo de mermelada. Se giro al escuchar pasos viendo a Runo bajar las escaleras la vio de arriba abajo con una sonrisa triunfante y mirada algo pervertida.

-Te dije que te quedaría apretada…- le respondió sonriendo sin quitar la vista de su pecho

-¿e-eh? ¡Urusai*, Urusai, Urusai! N-no me mires- Grito alterada cubriéndose con las manos

-ya, ven a desayunar- le respondió soltando una risa por lo bajo, lo cual le costó una leve bofetada por parte de la peliceleste.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Runo mordía la tostada formando una expresión que le pareció tierna al rubio, el solo la miraba mientras bebia de su jugo.

-¿te gusta?-

-mmm… ¡sa-be ico!- respondió con la comida en la boca evitándole halar claro, como una niña pequeña

-Gracias- le dijo terminando su jugo

Runo dejo los platos en el fregadero y ambos tomaron las mochilas, Keith cerró la puerta y gracias a que Runo le rogo tantas veces seguidas emprendieron su camino a pie

-Mhph, habría sido más divertido venir en motocicleta- bufo el rubio mirando el cielo con una expresión de aburrimiento

-¿Quieres darme un ataque cardiaco tan temprano? Porque eso parece-

-ja, es que no me acostumbro a caminar- le respondió mientras sonreía

Siguieron su camino no muy largo, pero Runo miraba el suelo mientras pensaba que tal vez era una carga para Mirra Keith, después de todo, los útiles el uniforme, la inscripción en la secundaria superior… todo, no solo era una carga para ambos, sino también era alimentar una boca mas, por así decirlo, y no podía pasar toda la vida sin comer por mas que lo intentase, era sentirse inútil, sentirse una carga, sentirse ella…

"no importa que diga Mirra, Voy a conseguir un trabajo hoy mismo, no pienso darles más cargas…"

Pensó con una sonrisa viendo el cielo que parecía empezar a despejarse, no mas esconderse de nadie, tenía ya una meta, "Y cuando Runo Misaki se propone algo, ¡lo cumple!"

* * *

Yo: Bueno, este capi no esta tan mal, según yo…

Inner: Creo que es una popo

Yo: ¡OYE! *saca un bate de baseball*

Inner: b-bromeaba, espera, Kazuki… ¡Baja ese Bate!

Dan: ¡Kazuki!

Yo: ¿Mande?

Dan: ¡¿Por qué no he salido en el fic?!

Yo: e-emm… ¡en el próximo capítulo!

Dan: ¡OKAY! *Se va*

Fabia: ¿yo también puedo salir?

Yo: Claro

Fabia ¡YAY! *Se va*

Inner: Idiota, la odio ¬¬'

Yo: Vamos dale una oportunidad, no es tan mala, ¿o si lo es? Pues ya veremos…

Urusai* Cállate (eso todos lo saben e.e)

Sobre Ju-on(The Grudge, la maldición o el grito, como e le conoce en México) pues vi la película hace poco y recordé el videojuego así que solo lo metí porque sinceramente amo esa saga, Bueno, pues sin más que decir, Dejen Reviews, de aquí nadie se va sin dejar Reviews sean anons (anónimos, lol) o no, ¡hay que llegar mínimo a los 40! Ok, no, pero si son anons dejen algún nombre y los responderé al final del capítulo siguiente, Nadi-Chan, se que lees esto así que deja review, onegai ¡Dejen Reviews! :) (Mendigando Reviews… que bajo he caído ._. xD)


	11. Viejos Amigos

**-Pov. Runo-**

El camino iba bastante tranquilo, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por entre las nubes grises, pero aun así lo más lógico era esperar una tormenta en cualquier momento. Silencio, era lo único que había, ese estúpido silencio que creaba una barrera entre los dos, aun estando a mi lado, el escuchar sus pasos no era suficiente para mi, seguí con la vista en mis pies, evitando mirar algo en absoluto, solo veía el suelo, y mis pies, entonces lo vi, en la calle, porque íbamos prácticamente en la calle, había un rallón negro en el suelo, y claro era más que obvio de cuando fue; Íbamos Mirra y yo en su motocicleta, nada fuera de lo normal, yo gritando y ella sonriendo constantemente, pero fue en un pequeño descuido, la moto derrapo llegando casi hasta la banqueta, dejando un olor a quemado y una raya en el suelo de color negro igual que la llanta, esa vez baje de la motocicleta lo más rápido que pude y Mirra parecía estar también algo asustada, esa vez preferí ir a pie, prometí no volver a subirme nunca a una motocicleta y eme aquí, usando una motocicleta como transporte a diario.

-¡Runo!- le escuche llamarme

-¿sí?-

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-es que llegamos hace 5 minutos y tu estas ahí parada pensando en cosas que solo dios sabrá-

Mire el lugar algo desorientada, estábamos en la entrada del colegio, el portón se veía Grande, claro era temprano así que casi nadie llegaba aun. Mire a Keith, su mirada solo mostraba diversión y algo de gracia, Una de las cosas que odio de él, aunque jamás podre odiarlo, Pero el simple hecho de que se burlara de mi… Bueno pues en pocas palabras me irrita.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te parezco divertida cierto?!-

-jajaja, ¿Pues no es obvio?-

"Eso dolió…" Senti un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, como si me faltara el aire; de un momento a otro ese pequeño dolor se fue aprisionando, fue como un repentino golpe de tristeza, luchar ya no servía de nada, las lagrimas se hacían presentes, sentía las húmedas gotas recorrer mis mejillas, Ya no sabía ni de que lloraba, si de coraje porque se burlara de mi, o de tristeza porque me vea solo como una chiste.

-¿R-Runo?-

-¡¿Qué?!- le grite alterada

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, ¡No sucede nada!-

Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, era muy temprano y conociendo a los chicos de mi edad, madrugar no es lindo.

-¿Qué hice?-

-¡¿Acaso eres sordo?! ¡Ya te dije que nada!-

lo que realmente quería decir era: "¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿No es más que obvio que me duele que te burles de mi?!" pero como ya dije, odiarlo es imposible para mi, por el simple hecho de que él tiene ese "Algo" que me obliga a quererlo, ya que no lo puedo amar. Comencé a caminar hacia el salón después de todo ya sabía en qué edificio y que piso era, y entonces sentí su mano, me tomaba por la muñeca con bastante fuerza, y no lo culpo, ya que mis intentos de escaparme eran muy insistentes. Simplemente cedí, me quede parada ahí cargando mi mochila y viendo mis pies solo para no cruzarme con sus ojos azules. Pero eran tan… atrayentes.

-Runo, mírame- me ordeno, pero aun así no lo mire –mírame- me volvió a decir solo que en un tono más, dulce. Mire sus ojos, pero las lagrimas aun me impedían verlo con claridad, fruncí el seño apenas su mirada se cruzo con la mía –No sé si te tomes todo tan a pecho siempre, pero solo estoy bromeando, no me burlo de ti, me rio contigo, y es que no lo puedo evitar, tu… pues simplemente me das ese brillo… ¿Recuerdas cuando yo era 'Spectra Phantom'?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza -¿Cómo era en ese entonces?-

-¿P-puedo decirlo… sin que te enojes?- le pregunte con miedo así que el asintió con una sonrisa –Eras el rey de las tinieblas, el señor de la maldad, me dabas miedo… eras mi peor enemigo…- vi como se sobresalto un poco ante lo ultimo -… eras mi rival a vencer, supe de las tantas peleas que tuviste con Dan y como tu fuerza lograba sobrepasar la de casi cualquier peleador… yo quería ser como tu…-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Respetada, valerme por mi misma, no esconderme de nada ni nadie, quería ser 'Spectra Phantom', o por lo menos ser parecida a él… Tú eras como mi objetivo, quería vencerte, quería probarme a mi misma y a todos los demás que podía ser mejor, que también podía ser de utilidad, que no era solo una 'carita' que ni siquiera era linda, era más bien… un adorno, no soy buena en la pelea, no soy linda, no sirvo de nada, soy una inútil incluso ahora mantenida por ti y por Mirra, ¡I-nu-til!- le grite separando las silabas

-Escúchame. En primer lugar, eres muy buena en la pelea, te he visto jugar Bakugan, eres la mejor chica que he visto en batalla, incluso mejor que mi hermana, mejor que Julie, mejor que Mayleen, que tu prima, ¡que cualquiera!- una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, escuchar eso de parte el ya era bastante -segundo. Eres linda, mucho… ¡Demasiado!, así que no pienses esas estupideces- sacudió mi cabello con la mano despeinándome un poco, sentí un calor en mis mejillas que era más que obvio el porque –tercero, Sirves de mucho, no tienes porque sentirte una carga, si Mirra y yo hacemos esto es porque queremos, y tu, pues solo necesitas despejarte, no te preocupes ahora, ¿si, princesa?-

-je, princesa…-

-Si, pero ¡Mi princesa!-

Me sonrió de una manera bastante arrogante pero no me molesto, Caminamos hacia al salón, tres pisos, y sin cansarme, eso era bueno. Parecía no haber casi nadie en los demás salones, solo unos cuantos chicos en las escaleras diciendo estupideces como "Mira esa chica" o "ya viste a la nueva", no se si eso es muy, muy, muy bueno o muy, muy, muy malo, ya que Keith apenas escucho sus comentarios me tomo de la mano. Caminamos a la fila más cercana a la ventana que era también la más alejada de la puerta, se sentó en frente de mi dejándome en el ultimo asiento. Se giro apoyo los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, me sonrió.

-Tal vez debamos esperar al profesor afuera, digo, tienes que presentarte frente a la clase-

-¿y-yo?- le dije señalándome -¿…frente a la clase?-

-Si, mira no te preocupes, deja tu mochila en este asiento y cuando te presentes vienes y te quedas atrás de mi, así no llamas tanto la atención-

-B-bueno-

-¿vamos afuera un rato? Faltan unos 10 minutos para que empiece la clase-

-Claro-

Bajamos las escaleras aun bajo la mirada de algunos chicos. Estaba el patio, atrás de los edificios estaban las canchas, una de futbol, otra de volibol, y una de baloncesto. Algunas bancas en el césped y jardineras, arboles, y claro no faltaba un salón abandonado en la parte de atrás.

-O-oye Keith, ¿Qué hay allá?-

-oh, es uno de los talleres de tercero, solo que lleva varios años sin ser usado, ¿quieres ir?-

-¡No soy tan idiota como para entrar ahí sola!- le grite alterada

-¿y quien dijo que entraras sola?- me tomo de la mano

-aun así no iré…- le dije ocultando mi sonrojo

-Anda, ¡Sera divertido!-

-¡Divertido el día que te saque los ojos el fantasma y tú crees una maldición para tomar venganza será divertido!-

-Ves mucho Ju-on-

-Tal vez, pero aun así no soy estúpida, no iré ahí-

-¿ni aunque te lo ruegue?-

-Ni aunque me ruegues-

-¿Y si te ofrezco algo a cambio? –

-¿de que "algo" estamos hablando?- Si… soy ambiciosa

-mmm… ¿te hago tu tarea por un mes?-

-No gracias, yo puedo con mi tarea-

-te reglo mi habitación-

-neh, de todos modos duermo ahí siempre-

-te hago el desayuno, almuerzo y cena-

-me gusta cocinar-

-Jugamos videojuegos toda la noche-

-suena tentador… pero igual tengo que hacer tarea así que no-

-mmm…- vio mi cabello atado en dos pequeñas coletas y sonrió –dejare de despeinarte-

-No-

-dejare de usar la motocicleta-

-No-

-Bueno entonces… ¡Te doy un beso!-

-…- me quede callada "No es mala oferta, pero un beso por arriesgar mi vida no es justo… ¡a la mierda lo justo quiero un beso de Keith! -lo pensare…-

-te doy hasta hora de salida para pensar, venimos cuando se acaben las clases-

-De acuerdo-

Volvimos a subir al salón, ya había más gente y según Keith no faltaba mucho para que llegara el profesor. Una chica se me acerco, yo estaba de espaldas hablando con Keith pero apenas hablo me fue más que obvio quien era

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres nueva cierto?- al escuchar esto me gire y vi a la chica, mas alta que yo, con el cabello de un color negro azulado y ojos de un color café rojizo.

-¿Chan?-

-Ah, Runo eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a pasar un tiempo aquí, ¿y tu?-

-vine a ayudarle a Klaus con su negocio aquí en New Vestroia-

-Genial, entonces trabajas y estudias-

-Si-

-¿no se te hace muy pesado?- eso era algo que me interesaba mucho, aunque pesado o no igual buscaría un trabajo

-No, solo tienes que saber organizar el tiempo-

-ah-

-pues, yo venía por que la señorita de la oficina dijo que había cometido un error y me pidió que te trajera esto- Me entrego una bolsa, la abrí y vi una falda roja. Me gire y vi a Chan con más detenimiento, usábamos el mismo uniforme, solo que ella llevaba falda roja.

-Oh, entonces me pongo esta, ¿cierto?- pregunte sacando la falda de la bolsa

-así es, ¿quieres que te acompañe? El vestidor de las chicas esta junto al salón de volibol-

-sí, gracias-

Keith solo se quedo sentado, Chan y yo salimos, caminamos solo frente a algunos otros salones hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo, Chan abrió la puerta, había unos casilleros unas bancas, nada fuera de lo normal, me quite la falda y le pedí que no me dejara sola, si hay algo que odio es el silencio

-Oye Chan- le llame desde el otro lado de los casilleros

-¿sí?-

-¿no se supone que ya hay unas canchas de volibol abajo?-

-ah, si, pero esas son las que se usan regularmente en descanso o en eventos, entrenamos en el gimnasio, tanto volibol, básquet, tenis, Kendo, atletismo. De todo-

-oh, qué bien… Oye chan-

-¿si?-

-¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir trabajo, aquí cerca?-

-emm… ¡ah!, hay una cafetería aquí fuera de la escuela, están buscando maids, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues… quiero un trabajo- le conteste acomodando mi falda –Estoy quedándome con Keith y no quiero que tengan tantos… gastos, en mi-

-Entonces a hora de salida te acompaño, conozco a las chicas que ahí trabajan, tal vez pueda conseguirte un turno después de la escuela-

-Gracias Chan- le respondí alegre

-Oye, ¿es cierto que ya no andas con Dan?- y eso mato mi alegría

-Si, terminamos ya hace algunos meses, ahora anda con mi prima, Fabia-

-¿la de Neathia?-

-Si-

-Ese idiota… saliste ganando ahora estas con Keith-

-¡C-Chan!-

-Jajaj lo siento, vámonos ya-

Entramos al salón, ya estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban unos minutos para que empezaran las clases, me senté atrás de Keith y Chan en la fila de al lado, quedando justo a un lado mío. La profesora entro, una chica no más grande que nosotros y claro yo la conocía, ella fue la que mas me apoyo cuando Dan me dejo. Mayleen, era muy comprensiva, es como mi hermana mayor. Me hizo una seña para que saliera del salón junto con ella.

-Runo, ¿exactamente qué haces aquí?- me pregunto confundida

-Según Mirra despejándome-

-ah ya veo, te obligo a venir. Pues bien, yo voy a ser tu maestra de ingles, me tocara a primera hora.-

-Genial-

Entramos de nuevo al salón y con un 'Siéntense' logro calmar las charlas de todos, típico de Mayleen. Escribió la fecha en la pizarra y saludo a los chicos, yo seguía afuera pues me había dicho que me esperara para presentarme. Era más que claro la razón por la que todos le ponían atención a Mayleen, le tenían miedo, y no los culpo.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna- Dijo llamando la atención, específicamente de los hombres. Me hizo entrar y me quede al lado suyo, parecía un duende comparada con ella, no le llego ni a los hombros.

-Soy Runo Misaki- les dije poniendo una sonrisa –Vengo de la tierra, específicamente de Wardington, tengo 17 años, y pues más que nada, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-

-¿preguntas?- dijo Mayleen a lo que una chica levanto la mano

-¿Tu cabello es teñido?- eso me ofendió

-No, es 100% Natural- ahora un chico levanto la mano -¿si?-

-¿Qué te gusta?-

-Mmm… pues los videojuegos, leer, dibujar, escuchar música, la lucha libre, los deportes y escribir- varios chicos soltaron suspiros

-¿Qué es esa reacción?- pregunto Mayleen seria a la clase, otro chico levanto la mano, tenia cabello blanco grisáceo bastante alborotado y al igual que todos usaba uniforme

-¿Tienes novio?-

-Oye Anubias- escuche a Keith decir desde el fondo –es su primer día, no la molestes ¿quieres?-

Ante esto el chico bufo y se cruzo de brazos. Subiendo los pies a la silla de en frente que estaba desocupada, si ese chico tenía las agallas suficientes como para hacer eso frente a Mayleen era uno de los mas rebeldes del salón. Me dirigí al asiento detrás de Keith, la verdad tenerlo en frente era tan lindo ya que si entre clases alguien se me intentaba acercar el salía en mi defensa, claro solo en caso de que alguien se quisiera pasar de listo. Las clases siguieron normal, los profesores se presentaron conmigo y Keith me cuido en todo momento; Pero hay algo que no me gusta… ¿Por qué Keith llama tanto la atención de las chicas? Un fuerte sonido me perforo los oídos, sacándome de mis pensamientos, era la hora de descanso Y Keith solo estaba parado frente a mi viendo como inconscientemente estaba rayando mi cuaderno. Me sonrió, aun sigo sin comprender que es exactamente lo que me gusta de él, me puse de pie y salimos juntos del salón, bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cafetería donde vendían casi de todo, Keith compro una bolsa de papitas y una botella de agua, pero al ver que yo no decía nada me arrastro hasta un lado de la cafetería y me compro un helado de vainilla. Caminamos atrás de los edificios, hacia el patio de atrás junto a las canchas solo que Keith me llevo fuera del territorio de la escuela, llegando frente a un pequeño rio rodeado de arboles de flor de cerezo, nos sentamos en el césped bajo un árbol de Sakura, yo solo le daba algunas lamidas a la nieve de color blanco amarillento mientras el acababa sus frituras.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto lanzando la bolsa y botella a un bote de basura que estaba cerca

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que estas muy callada- dijo dejándose caer en el suelo

-ah, no sé, hoy estoy muy pensativa- le respondí viendo las pequeñas flores rosadas caer desde las altas ramas, el olor de Sakura era dulce y ligero. Una fragancia que a cualquiera le agrada, una sensación de completa tranquilidad. Inhale con fuerza, tratando de despejarme un poco de preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuesta alguna.

-Eres aburrida cuando piensas, relájate un poco-

-¡¿Aburrida?!- le dije ofendida

-Hay no te enojes- Me jalo de la camisa obligándome a recostarme en el césped junto a él.

Se giro quedando de frente a mí, me sonrió de nuevo haciendo que un color carmesí se apoderara de mi rostro

-Te estás sonrojando- me dijo en tono burlón. Apreté los dientes y empuje el helado a su cara, manchando su nariz y boca, Le di un beso en la nariz, lamiendo la nieve de paso, y provocando también un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Te estás sonrojando- le dije de igual manera. Se giro, quedando sobre mi y limpiando los restos de el helado de su boca

-Tú haces que me sonroje- Pego su nariz a la mía quedando nuestras bocas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-No es mi intención. Perdón- le respondí ocultando mis ojos y mi sonrojo con el flequillo

-Ah- Voltee a verlo apenas escuche su reacción, se tapaba la boca y nariz y evitaba mirarme a toda costa -¿p-por qué haces eso?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte confundida

-a ser tan… inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Sensual?!

-¿Yo… sensual?-

-Si, Mi sensual y linda tsundere- dijo pasando la mano por mi rostro –MÍA- recalco dándome un sube beso en la mejilla. Detuve su mano a la altura de mi boca y la aleje

-Yo no he dejado que me compres- le respondí

-No necesito comprarte, tu no pones resistencia a lo que hago- dijo poniendo mis manos contra el suelo

-No pongo resistencia porque aunque lo haga a ti te importa un reverendo comino- le dije con gracia

-No me importa si pones resistencia o no, algún día serás mía- dijo acariciando mis labios con el pulgar

-¡¿P-Pero que estás diciendo idiota?!-

-Que linda eres cuando te sonrojas…- ¿ya me había sonrojado?

-¡Que te calles!-

-igual eres hermosa cuando te enfadas-

-Mentiroso…-

-Eres hermosa hasta cuando… ¿Qué digo?, siempre eres hermosa-

Le sonreí y volví la vista abajo, sentí su aliento mentolado golpeando en mi rostro… estaba tan cerca, acerque mi boca un poco, nuestros labios aun no se tocaban pero simplemente mi corazón latía tan rápido que pude haber muerto.

-¡Keith!- escuchamos un grito proveniente de el otro lado de la fila de arboles de Sakura (bosquecito). Nos alejamos un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que los dos pudiéramos voltear a ver de dónde provenía la voz

-¿Si?- Pregunto Keith al ver salir una chica castaña de entre los arboles

-Eh… yo…- balbuceo ella sonrojada mientras Keith se ponía de pie

Camino hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro, obligándola a ir tras el árbol, pero antes me miro a mi, sus ojos azules… Me deje caer de nuevo en el césped tire el cono de galleta ya sin nieve y mire los pétalos rosados que caían de vez en cuando en mi rostro. Me gire al oír lloriqueos y vi a la castaña que me veía con bastante enfado y lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, Salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los arboles así que yo solo me volví a girar sin darle mucha importancia. Keith se sentó a un lado mío completamente tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunte

-Nada-

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Yo solo… estoy feliz de que seas mi novia… aunque sea ficticia-

-Keith…- me cubrió la boca con la mano

-No digas nada, Se que no me quieres como yo a ti… pero me esforzare para que un día me ames de verdad- dijo poniendo una expresión seria

Se está… ¿declarando?. Solo asentí, a lo que el sonrió nuevamente

-¿Que quería esa chica? – pregunte aun no conforme

-Es una fangirl loca-

-¿Fangirl? ¿De quién?-

-Mía-

-¡¿Cómo que tuya?!- le grite alterada

-No te pongas ce-lo-sa- se burlo separando las silabas mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

-No estoy celosa-

-¡No! Claro que no…- (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-No estoy celosa-

-Ya bien vámonos que se nos pasan las clases-

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos de vuelta al aula. Las últimas dos clases fueron algo mas entretenidas, la verdad era que fueron horas libres así que Keith y yo nos pusimos a dibujar; la campana sonó, los chicos de la primera fila fueron los que más se apuraron a salir pues el tumulto de alumnos que luchaban por salir fuera del salón se dio en la puerta. Keith por su parte se sentó y guardo con tranquilidad sus cosas esperando a que la estampida parara. Una vez que ya todos se habían ido Keith se puso de pie y tomo su mochila.

-¿entonces qué? ¿iras al salón abandonado?- Lo medite un poco, hasta que vi a Chan en la puerta

-N-No puedo… ir con Chan al café que está aquí fuera de la escuela-

-¿Por qué?-

-quiero trabajo-

-Ya te dije que no es necesario…-

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo!- le grite. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos

-de acuerdo, pero antes…- me empujo contra un banco de una manera un poco brusca, puso una mano en la mesa aprisionándome entre esta y su cuerpo; Se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios, un roce que apenas pude sentir, pero sabía que era real –no me ibas a dejar con las ganas de besarte ¿o si?-

Sonrió y salió del salón diciéndome que me esperaba en casa y se despidió de Chan. Acaricie mis labios, pensar que Keith antes ni siquiera me hablaba, y ahora es mi mejor amigo… claro, con derecho a besos y abrazos.

-¡Keith y Runo! ¡Keith y Runo!- grito chan

-¡Calla y vámonos!- le dije irritada por tan repentino chillido

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegamos a un pequeño café con paredes de color rosa claro y en la ventana un cartel de "Se solicita empleada". Chan entro y saludo a una de las meseras.

-Hey Jane, Jewls- al instante dos chicas voltearon, una peliverde y la otra con cabello rosa oscuro

-¡Chan!, ¿que necesitas?- gritaron al unisonó

-¿aun tienen vacantes para maid?-

-Si, ¿necesitas trabajo?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-No, pero Runo si-

Al instante las dos chicas voltearon y pusieron una cara algo rara, como expresión de sorpresa cuando ves a un bebe

-¡aw, es tan linda!- gritaron ambas acercándose a mi -¿Qué edad tienes? ¿eres amiga de Chan? ¿Tu no vivías en Wardington? ¿Cómo eres tan pequeña?- tantas preguntas provocan dolor de cabeza…

-em… tengo 17, casi 18, si soy amiga de Chan, si, vivía en Wardington pero me estoy quedando con un amigo; y no tengo ni idea de por que soy tan pequeña-

-ooh, y tiene buena memoria- sonrieron ambas –serás buena atendiendo las mesas-

-¿eso significa que tengo el empleo?-

-¿tienes experiencia?-

-Trabaje en la cafetería Misaki de mis padres en Wardington-

-Eso es suficiente, contratada, Empezaras a partir de mañana a las… ¿a que turno vas en la Red roses School?-

-En la mañana-

- Entonces después de clases, saliendo a la 1 estas aquí con tu nuevo uniforme, ¡Alice! Ven aquí por favor- grito la pelirrosa

-¿Alice?-pregunte confundid

-¿si Jane?- se acerco la pelinaranja

-podrías ayudarla mañana, es la nueva maid- dijo señalándome

-si… ¿Runo?- pregunto viéndome

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine con Shun, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-Vine con Keith…-

-¡Genial! Trabajaras aquí-

-si-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose la pelinaranja

-Claro- le dije saliendo por la puerta –hasta mañana-

Chan tomo su camino y yo el mío. No tarde mucho en llegar a casa ya que tuve que correr apenas comenzó a llover. Abrí la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo y no vi a nadie en el sofá como esperaba así que deje la mochila en el suelo junto a la puerta y subí las escaleras gritando "ya llegue". Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Keith recostado en la cama viendo la televisión.

-¿te mojaste?- pregunto viendo mi cabello y uniforme

-No, me bañe antes de llegar a casa-

-¿Por qué y con quién?- me pregunto siguiéndome el juego

-jaja ya basta-

-De acuerdo, pero quítate la ropa- me dijo serio

-¡¿q-que?!-

-Te dará un resfriado-

-a-ah…- dije sentándome en la cama aun con las ropas mojadas

-¿Qué creías pervertida?-

-Nada…-

Me miro confundido unos segundos y después se puso sobre mi apoyando cada rodilla a un lado mío… su colonia era embriagante… su cabello rubio solo hacia que resaltaran mas sus ojos azules y… dios, de nuevo esa cercanía que me permitía sentir su aliento…

-Te amo…- me susurro Keith "No se puede amar si no se corresponde… y el me ama… entonces yo también lo amo"

No lo resistí, entrelace mis manos tras la cabeza de Keith y uní mis labios con los suyos, Sus manos se quedaron apoyadas en el colchón evitando que el cayera sobre mi

-Eso significa…- pregunto Keith

-Que te amo con todo mi corazón, imbécil- le respondí sonrojada algo más que claro

Sonrió y volvió a besarme, se convirtió en un pequeño combate que el gano, tomando el control de el beso. Desabroche la camisa de su uniforme con cuidado, recorriendo su abdomen con las manos, Keith por su parte, comenzó a bajar mi falda, desfajando mi camiseta ya que bajo la falda llevaba un short de mezclilla. Cuando logro quitármela la arrojo a un lado de la cama, yo hice lo mismo con la camiseta y corbata; tocaron la puerta, ambos nos volteamos a ver, le sonreí

-Yo voy- le dije a lo que el negó con la cabeza

-No yo voy, que tal si es algún chico y te mira así- dijo viendo mis pequeños shorts

-Y que tal si es una de tus fangirls y te ve así- le dije haciendo pucheros

-Bien bien, ve a ver quién es y vueles- dijo dándome un fugaz beso antes de alejarse y dejarme levantar

Baje y me mire en el espejo que estaba frente a la puerta acomode un poco mi cabello despeinado, desenredándolo con mis dedos y abrí la puerta, topándome con un castaño mas alto que yo y una peliazul de mi estatura

-Con que aquí estabas primita- dijo la chica dejándome congelada –Danny y yo te hemos buscado como locos y tu ni siquiera avisaste donde estarías- me sonrió Fabia mientras que Dan estaba inexpresivo

-F-Fabia…-

* * *

Tatatata! Otro cap! -3-

Se que prometí actualizar desde mucho, mucho antes pero tengo unos problemas con el wi-fi de mi vecina ._.

Yo: En fin!, Creo que habrá problemas…

Inner: Si, ya llego el estúpido y su novia ¬¬

Yo: si… esto huele mal…

Inner: ah, si una cosa más. Si no hay Reviews, ¡No hay Lemon! Así de fácil.

Yo: si, mi estúpido inner tiene razón, si quieren Lemon dejen review, y si no quieren Lemon igual dejen review, onegai owo?

Pues supongo que eso es todo… ¡Nos leemos luego! w/


	12. Te amo

Advertencia. Lemon

Ha ha pues tenia que escribirlo, siento que faltaba un poco de lemon en la historia así que , ENJOY!

* * *

**-Pov. Nadie-**

Keith cerró los ojos en un intento de despejarse aunque sabía que no le ayudaba mucho. Una parte de el pensaba que apenas Runo entrara por esa puerta la tomaría entre sus brazos y la acorralaría contra la pared más cercana, se imaginaba besándola de nuevo, acariciando su delicado cuerpo de 'muñeca', ¿Por qué de muñeca?, pues fácil "Su cuerpo es perfecto, su cintura, sus curvas, incluso su rostro, su piel blanca, sus lindos ojos de un color entre azul aqua y verde, su sonrisa, que me alegra el día siempre que me la muestra, sus pestañas largas, su cabello celeste y lacio, aunque ahora no esté tan largo, y claro, ese ligero color carmesí que se apodera de sus mejillas siempre que estoy con ella" pensó para sus adentros. Se giró y tomo su celular de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama, se sentó y vio la hora. Resoplo y se levantó sin ganas, volteo a ver la cama y sonrió al ver como había quedado, con las sabanas casi en el suelo y todo en desorden. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, "¿Quién se tarda 15 minutos solo en ir a ver quién toca a la puerta?" se cuestionó con molestia. Vio a Runo de espaldas a él, frente a la puerta abierta, se le acerco desde atrás y con delicadeza le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos, escondió el rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Runo haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio en esa zona tan sensible.

-oh, ya veo, ahora estas con Keith- refunfuño alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Keith volteo a ver, topándose con los ojos desafiantes del castaño.

Runo agacho la cabeza escondiéndose tras su flequillo; Keith entendió ese gesto al instante, fue el mejor amigo de Runo tanto tiempo como para saber que era cada una de sus expresiones: Estaba sintiéndose débil de nuevo, Por lo general hacia eso cuando recibía reprimendas además de que incluso ella sabía que había hecho algo mal, o cuando simplemente se quería echar a correr y llorar sin que nadie la viera.

-¿Keith?- pregunto la peliazul con una mirada extraña "así que esta es Fabia" se dijo Keith examinándola, traía puesta una minifalda, botas abajo de la rodilla, y una blusa de tirantes color naranja

-Keith Clay, hermano de Mirra y novio de Runo, mucho gusto- le dijo a la peliazul de una manera indiferente ya que había algo que no le agradaba en esa chica.

-ah, con que mi primita tiene buen gusto- sonrió Fabia

-Bien, solo pasábamos a saludar pero creo que están… "ocupados"- dijo viendo a Runo de pies a cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara

-ah, Runo ¿Sabes donde hay un lugar aquí cerca donde podamos quedarnos?- pregunto Fabia abrasándose al brazo de Dan

-Pueden quedarse aquí- Dijo Runo de golpe levantando el rostro

-¡¿Qué?¡- Preguntaron ambos chicos sin soltar a sus respectivas chicas

-¿enserio?- dijo Fabia

-Claro, si quieren- Respondió Runo

-por mí no hay problema, ¿Dan?- Pregunto Fabia a su novio

-C-Claro- dijo Dan aun sin entender

-Pasen- sonrió Runo haciéndose a un lado junto con Keith que aún le tomaba por la cintura

Fabia y Dan dejaron las mochilas que ambos cargaban en un sofá. Keith frunció el entrecejo al pensar que ni siquiera Runo le pregunto si estaba de acuerdo o algo por el estilo. Keith le tomo la mano a Runo para después meterlas a su pantalón; hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la cocina, Runo ya conocía ese gesto. Al igual que Keith, Runo creía conocer cada una de las expresiones de Keith y lo que significaban, por ejemplo ese era: Necesito hablar contigo por favor y cuando se metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, era lo mismo solo que agregándole un poco de nerviosismo o indiferencia.

-ya vuelvo- dijo Runo

Ambos se adentraron en la cocina, Keith se recargo contra la nevera y se cruzó de brazos, ese era otro gesto que Runo conocía, Keith tenía su lado sensible, y solo se lo había mostrado a Runo, así que el cruzarse de brazos era solo una barrera para esconderse, era una forma de intimidar; Runo también se cruzó de brazos y miro al suelo, tantos años sabiendo que detrás de esa personalidad fría estaba su Keith, pero, simplemente no podía soportar el sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos azules eran penetrantes. Keith suspiro al entender que Runo no se dignaría a hablar primero, pero no sabía si molestarse y reclamar por la repentina hospitalidad a su ex, o Besarla y acariciarla hasta que entendiera que él la amaba más que cualquier persona en el mundo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Por qué que?- le pregunto ella

-¿Por qué los invitaste a quedarse?-

-porque Fabia es mi prima. Ella se encarga de protegerme, sin importar cuánto odie a Dan-

-¿sin consultarme?- pregunto aun con brazos cruzados

-pues… p-por ti los corro ahora mismo- susurro con la vista en sus pies. Keith se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, siempre escuchaba a Runo renegar ante cualquier cosa, ella siempre luchaba por tener la razón.

-Bien, pero les daré el cuarto de Mirra, que sufran-

-Pero, Mirra ya limpio-

-Pff, es mi hermana seguro que metió todo bajo la cama-

-B-bueno- le dijo aun con pena

Keith se acerco y la abrazo por encima de los hombros, la tenía tan apegada a su pecho que Runo solo podía oler su embriagante colonia; Puso ambas manos en el torso desnudo del chico para sostenerse pues sentía que apenas él le soltara se desvanecería en el suelo. Recargo la cabeza en su hombro, que era el único lugar que lograba alcanzar, Keith suspiro, Runo lo miro a los ojos, Keith conocía esa mirada, pero lastimosamente era apenas la segunda vez que se la dedicaba a él. La primera vez fue cuando Dan y ella se pelearon, una de sus discusiones más fuertes, el inicio del fin de su relación:

-flash back- (Pov. Keith)

Iba caminando por mi habitual ruta, el parque de Wardington me parecía muy lindo ya que es bastante diferente a los que hay en New Vestroia; Esta rodeado por enormes árboles, tanto de Sakura, como pinos y alguno que otro de frutas como manzanos, Justo en el centro del parque había una enorme fuente, rodeada de bancas en los cuales acostumbraba a sentarme a hablar con Runo. Por instinto me senté esta vez en el borde de la fuente, el aire hacia que el agua me golpeara ligeramente en el rostro y fue entonces que la vi, estaba sentada bajo un árbol de Sakura, los delicados pétalos rosas se enredaban en su pelo celeste hasta la cintura, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero desde lo lejos se veían dos caminos de agua que bajaban por sus blancas mejillas; Me levante y camine apresurado a ella, si había algo que odiaba en este estúpido mundo era verla llorar, y odio muchas cosas. Me senté a un lado de ella, Runo no se dignó a cruzar su mirada con la mía, me pase la mano por el cabello dándome cuenta de que la verdad no me gustaba tenerlo tan largo, volví a verla, estaba abrazando sus piernas, llevaba puesta una camiseta amarilla que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias, era obvio que esa camiseta no era de ella.

-Runo…- le dije en un tono de voz que ni siquiera estoy seguro si se escuchó –Runo- le llame más decidido-

-¿s-si?- pregunto secándose las lágrimas rápidamente

-¿estás bien?-

-¿t-te parece que estoy… bien?-

-Runo…- le rodee con los brazos y la pegue a mi pecho, ella solo se soltó a llorar incontrolablemente –Tranquila- le susurre, no sabía que más decirle si ni siquiera conocía el motivo de su llanto

-soy… soy…- me dijo entrecortadamente

-Cálmate…- le susurre acariciando su pelo suelto

-soy una tonta…- termino la oración de golpe

-Claro que no…- le dije al instante

-¡claro que…!- le tape la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera decirlo

-Claro que no, Runo. No sé quién te dijo eso, pero te aseguro que no es cierto-

-¿y tu que sabes?- me dijo escondiendo su rostro

-Mucho, se que eres muy lista como para ser tonta…- eso causo una risita en ella –se que eres fuerte, valiente, tenaz, caprichosa, egoísta, a veces depresiva… pero sobre todo hermosa- el escuchar esto me miro. Me sonroje ante su mirada azul, tan hermosa

Sus ojos podían hablar por si solos, era la primera vez que Runo me sostenía la mirada sin miedo o vergüenza, sus ojos me rogaban, estaba prácticamente diciéndome "bésame, Keith, bésame". Por un momento pensé que eso era una estupidez, y que solo me lo estaba imaginando, pero fue hasta que escuche su entrecortada respiración, iba al compas de la mía, estaban completamente agitadas. Nunca, NUNCA, me había sentido así. La recosté en el suelo, empujándola levemente pero sin causarle daño, sus mejillas estaban rojas, parecía un tomate y ardían peor que el fuego, sonreí, se veía tan tierna, ella acostumbraba a sonrojarse con migo, pero esto, esto era nuevo. Paso las manos por detrás de mi cabeza, acerque mis labios, apenas sentí sus dulces labios su celular comenzó a sonar, me quite de encima, estaba demasiado agitado al igual que ella, sentía el corazón subir por mi garganta; se aclaro la garganta aun con ese sonrojo tan lindo y respondió

-¿Moshi, Moshi?... ah, Dan… si…-

Entonces volví a la realidad, Runo tenia novio, y era Dan, simplemente me permití azotar el puño en el suelo, Runo se puso de pie, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando colgó

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo, yo aun estaba sentado. Se puso de rodillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora no se preocupo por esconder su sonrojo

-A-adiós- le dije nervioso

-Te quiero- se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo

"¿acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?"

-Fin flashback- (Pov. Nadie)

Runo, al ver que Keith estaba en "Trance" decidió tomar la iniciativa, con las mejillas ardiéndole se puso de puntitas, le dio un suave beso a Keith y le hizo reaccionar, Keith correspondió el tímido beso de la peliceleste, Runo se canso, de nuevo ese interruptor se movió, ocasionando su desesperación, tomo con fuerza a Keith por los hombros y consiguió tirarle al suelo, se puso encima de él y ya sin una pizca de su típica timidez volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez el beso era más… apasionado, Keith metió la mano en la cabellera celeste de Runo y tiro un poco de ella al sentir una tremenda necesidad de meter su mano en otro lugar.

-¡Runo!- se escucho desde la sala

-¡Ya voy!- grito Runo pegando un brinco y esperando a Keith a que se levantara también

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una pelea. Dan estaba renegando sobre cosas que nadie entendía mientras que Fabia solo decía "lalala" con los brazos cruzados.

-etto…- susurro Runo viéndolos

-Ah, Runo, ¿dónde dormiremos?-

-¿dormiremos?- pregunto la peliceleste

-Claro, chicos en una habitación y chicas en la otra, ¿no es así?-

-Pues… pensé que te gustaría estar con Dan- se excusó Runo

-Ah, bueno, pues si no hay problema…-

-No, no lo hay, su habitación es la última puerta del segundo piso- respondió Keith

-Gracias- respondió Fabia sacudiendo su cabello de forma coqueta.

Ambos, Dan y Fabia, subieron al segundo piso y se encerraron en su habitación.

El resto del día fue más calmado, Runo y Keith se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión por un rato pero al aburrirse, Runo sugirió jugar videojuegos, y claro, es obvio quien gano (Runo), dibujaron un rato ya que eso era algo que tenían en común, a ambos les gustaba dibujar, después de un rato de babosadas, garabatos y escuchar música un rato mientras platicaban se adentraron a la cocina e hicieron ramen para la cena, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fue una pelea de fideos crudos y verduras, 20 minutos más tarde, cuando ya habían limpiado el campo de guerra, de la cual Runo salió victoriosa, llamaron a Fabia y a Dan, sirvieron un plato de Ramen a cada uno, o en caso de Dan 3, y un jugo de vegetales (Po Pi Po!). A Dan parecía molestarle la felicidad de la "parejita" que tenía en frente, ya que Runo y Keith seguían su batalla de fideos lanzándose ramen y verduras por la mesa y terminando en sonrisas. Keith se quedo limpiando solo en la cocina pues le dijo a Runo que debía madrugar para ir a la escuela, eran ya casi las 12 de la noche, ya que habían cenado un poco tarde. Pero Keith, Keith ni se concentro en limpiar, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de Runo sobre él, besándolo.

Una vez que termino de limpiar el suelo, las paredes, la mesa y lavar los platos subió las escaleras, del cuarto de Mirra ya no se veían luces así que Keith pensó que Dan su novia ya se habían dormido. Se giro, quedando frente a su recamara, abrió la puerta con cuidado, vio sobre las sabanas la cabellera celeste de su princesa, sonrió. Cerro la puerta con seguro y tomo una toalla, una camiseta, sus bóxers y unos shorts que acostumbraba usar para dormir; se metió en el baño y tomo una ducha, bajo el agua tibia de la regadera paso dos dedos por sus labios, y pensar que la 'niña' que un tiempo fue su mejor amiga ahora era su… 'novia'

Salió del baño ya con la ropa puesta, dejo la toalla en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Runo se revolvió, quedando frente la espalda ancha del chico.

-lo siento, ¿te desperté?- pregunto viendo a Runo sonriente

-no, ya estaba despierta- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

Keith sonrió y se dio la vuelta, viendo a la chica de cabellos celestes, sacudió su cabello suelto como a una niña pequeña, provocando pucheros por parte de Runo

-Prometiste no hacer eso- bufo molesta Runo

-solo si me acompañabas a las aulas abandonadas- le renegó

-te di un beso-

-no, yo te di un beso, tu…- dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama sobre el cuerpo de la chica –me debes algo-

-Nope- le respondió al instante

-Sabes…- le llamo con ternura –No dejo de pensar en lo que hiciste-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tú sabes pervertida-

-tú eres el pervertido- dijo pasando las manos por el cabello del rubio

-pues yo te amo, cosita pervertida- le dijo con gracia Keith

Runo se acerco y le dio un tímido beso que él no tardo en corresponder, Keith comenzó a pasar la mano por el delicado cuerpo de la chica acariciando sus curvas, metió la mano bajo la camiseta que Runo traía puesta y no la tardo en reconocer, era su camiseta y de nuevo solo usaba la camiseta, sus bragas y claro el sujetador. Sonrió al ver las braguitas blancas de la chica con estampado de 'Eat me' y una fresita roja como adorno. En ese momento pensó que había una posible hemorragia nasal que él no había notado pero entonces Runo ya habría hecho algún comentario; volvió a besarla mientras subía las manos por las caderas de la chica, retirando la camiseta, la lanzo a un rincón de la habitación, sin estar seguro de donde pudo haber caído. Runo correspondió el beso y de un tirón logro sacarle la camiseta a Keith y la lanzo a un lado de la cama, ella sin mucha fuerza al contrario de Keith. Keith se alejo y miro a Runo por unos segundos que le bastaron. Su piel blanca y sus bragas y su sujetador blancos con estampado de fresitas, dirigiendo su atención completamente al escote de la chica.

Runo se sonrojo e intento no ponerle atención a los ojos azules que le recorrían con curiosidad; Un impulso dentro de Keith, era una voz que le decía a gritos que se lanzara sobre la joven que tenía en frente y la comiera a besos de una manera salvaje, pero su sentido común, y aun mas, su corazón se sobreponían, ¿Qué tal si Runo realmente no quería 'eso'?, ¿Qué tal si solo lograba hacer de su primera vez algo horrible?, ¿Qué tal si la lastimaba?, ¿Qué tal si desde un inicio malentendió la situación y Runo jamás pensó en 'eso' como opción?. Runo por su parte, al verlo ahí frente a ella, desnudo del torso para arriba era algo que ya había… 'experimentado', pero quería saber cómo seria, como sería si lo besara, si su timidez e inocencia no estuvieran, ¿cómo sería si entre ellos dos el amor fuera tan grande que llegaran a 'eso'?. Lo abrazo y le volvió a besar más decidida, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, su timidez, sus piernas temblando, el impulso de empujarlo y salir corriendo, todo, solo para demostrarle a Keith cuanto lo amaba. Pero su pequeña fantasía se perdió cuando Keith la empujo, ni siquiera se dio tiempo de corresponder el beso, solo la alejo. "Runo, estúpida, estúpida, gran idiota, Keith no quiere esto, claro que no, tú te estás dejando llevar" se reprimió cubriéndose con las sábanas blancas.

-Runo… lo… lo lamento- susurro Keith

-¿e-eh?-

-si, no era mi intención… digo… si tú no quieres…- balbuceo sonrojando, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Runo

-Keith…- le llamo Runo

-es que… tal vez… me gustas tanto que…-

-Keith-

-Bueno, pues malentendí…-

-¡Keith!- le llamo histérica sacudiéndolo por los hombros –tranquilo-

-Runo…- le sonrió –la verdad es que te amo. Te amo desde hace mas de 4 años, pero jamás te lo dije…-

-Y… ¿Samantha?-

-ella no fue nada…-

-es muy linda- le interrumpió Runo

-Sí, no voy a negarlo es muy linda- ante esta afirmación Runo agacho la cabeza, Keith la tomo del mentón y acerco su rostro –Pero tú eres hermosa, 'Ohime-Sama'*-

-P-pero… si me querías, ¿por qué nunca dijiste na…?-

-Por cobarde, por miedo a que no me aceptaras, a que Dan se molestara, a que jamás me correspondieras, además, tú eras feliz con Dan; Yo solo quiero verte feliz Runo-

-Solo tú puedes hacerme feliz- sonrió besándolo

Keith correspondió, se abalanzo sobre ella, la beso, acariciando el contorno de su figura; Beso su cuello y de ahí paso a sus hombros y parte de su pecho, succionaba con delicadeza en su cuello dejando su piel blanca con pequeñas 'manchas' rosadas, enredo el cabello celeste entre su manos y con la otra acariciaba las piernas largas y blancas de la chica. Runo comenzó a gemir, de una manera no muy escandalosa pues sabía que Dan y su prima estaban en la habitación de en frente, paso a desabrochar los shorts de Keith, batallando un poco, Keith sentía una especie de calor con el simple roce de las suaves manos de Runo, Runo logro jalar los shorts apenas un poco cuando Keith le detuvo.

-N-no…- le respondió con la respiración acelerada

-¿p-por qué no…?- le pregunto de igual manera

-Porque… si sigues… Runo; una vez que empiece… ya no podre detenerme… ¿estás segura de…?-

-Keith…- le hablo acariciando su mejilla –T-te amo… quiero que lo sepas…-

-pero ya lo sé, Runo… no es necesario hacerlo si no quieres-

-Pero quiero hacerlo… Keith, te amo-

-Runo…- algo inquietaba a Keith, y necesitaba saber la respuesta –tu… ¿aun eres virgen?-

Runo se sonrojo, ¿Cómo lo preguntaba tan directamente?

-¡Por dios, Keith!-

-¿Qué sucede?, no confías en mi-

-s-si… pero-

-tienes… ¿pena?- Runo asintió con la cabeza –no debería darte pena, sea cual sea la respuesta, no cambiara nada- "Pero si dice que no es virgen… supongo que debió ser Dan"

-Y-yo… si, lo soy- afirmo con pena. Algo dentro de Keith reacciono, estaba aliviado, ahora que estaba seguro de que Runo jamás se le entrego a nadie, ni a Dan, pero lo estaba haciendo a el

-Entonces quiero que tu primera vez sea hermosa…- le beso dulcemente los labios -¿me permite hacerle el amor, señorita?- pregunto sin retirar los labios de los de ella

-S-si- sonrió

(**no es necesario leer a partir de aquí**, no afectara en la historia y es su decisión si quieren leer o no, solo puedes saltar la parte del Lemon y seguir leyendo después, tanto el inicio como el fin del Lemon están marcados :3)

* * *

Runo logro sacarle el pantalón y al igual que la camiseta la dejo caer en el suelo; con pena Runo paso las manos con delicadeza por todo el torso de Keith, el suspiro, sabía que Runo era tímida, pero ya había visto su lado 'salvaje', solo hacía falta despertar su instinto. Sonrió y bajo un poco su cara quedando a la altura de su vientre, Runo lo miro confundida, "¿Qué planea hacer?", Keith le enseño la lengua logrando que ella se molestara, Runo miro a otro lado indignada cuando sintió la fría lengua de Keith recorriendo su piel, se estremeció ante el repentino contacto pero aun así Keith no dejo de hacerlo, llego hasta su pecho y con los dientes jalo el tirante del sujetador bajándolo un poco, Runo soltó un suspiro ahogado provocando una sonrisa triunfante en Keith. Comenzó a dar suaves besos en el cuello de Runo, bajando de nuevo hasta llegar a sus piernas mordisqueando con delicadeza su entrepierna, Runo se cubrió la boca, Keith se alejó de aquel lugar y la miro fijamente mientras ella aun cubría su boca, se puso sobre ella y con delicadeza retiro su mano

-Vamos, no te cubras, quiero escucharte- sonrió descaradamente, Runo solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, de nuevo Keith había logrado mandar a la mierda su cordura.

-oblígame- respondió con una mirada perversa, Keith sonrió

-¿es un reto?-

-sí, lo es-

-tú lo pediste, Ohime-sama-

La beso de una manera bastante apasionada mientras su mano acariciaba toda su figura, lo miro con confusión a lo que el sonrió y volvió a besarla, se disponía a seguir con su 'tarea' pero sintió el cuerpo de Runo algo tenso y recordó ese detalle, Runo aún era virgen, claro el también, pero no era tonto además, él ya había pasado por la parte vital en toda vida de adolescente, descubrir el hentai y verlo por primera vez. La beso de nuevo pero con dulzura, sabía que Runo estaba confundida e incluso aterrada, pero si había algo que ambos tenían claro era que querían hacerlo, y no había vuelta atrás, la mirada azul del rubio le brindo la seguridad suficiente como para que todo miedo se esfumara, viendo el escote de Runo, su piel blanca a juego con ese lindo sostén, acaricio su espalda hasta el inicio de su trasero y de vuelta se dispuso a desabrochar el sujetador, Runo, al sentir la prenda que dejo de hacer presión lo sostuvo contra sus pechos, sin dejar a Keith poder verlos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el confundido

-M-me da pena… jamás… nadie…- pudo entender a que se refería, nadie la había visto sin sujetador

-Runo… quiero… verte ¿si?, se que tienes pena, y me gusta que me digas siempre que algo te incomoda pero… soy tu novio- ese fue un duro golpe, de vuelta a la realidad

-tu no eres mi novio…- le dijo con decepción

-quiero serlo- Runo lo miro por unos segundos, Keith no era del tipo que miente para llevarse a una chica a la cama, si así fuera, el ya no seria virgen –Quiero que seas mi novia, no de… juego, sino de verdad, quiero poder decirle a todo el mundo que Runo Misaki es mi Novia-

-¿lo dices en serio?- "ya he sufrido una vez por amor… no volverán a jugar conmigo"

-Es en serio. incluso… quiero conocer a tus padres- eso provoco una risa en ambos, Pero Keith hablaba en serio, si para que él y Runo fueran felices hacia falte presentarse con sus padres, amigos, vecinos, compañeros, conocidos, primos, perro, tíos como su novio, lo haría. Runo lo abrazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Es enserio, Runo. Quiero que todos me reconozcan como tu novio-

-Te amo idiota- le dijo al borde del llanto. Keith, más decidido retiro el sujetador y lo lanzo a algún lugar de la habitación.

La miro, en serio, jamás había conocido a chica tan perfecta, Keith se alejó un poco consiguiendo una buena vista perfecta de su chica; Runo se sonrojo y giro la cabeza simplemente el sentir su mirada fija en ese lugar era… Keith sonrió al ver el delicado sonrojo en su rostro pálido y devolvió su vista a sus pechos, simplemente hermosos, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco exageradamente grandes, completamente blancos al igual que el resto de su piel, pero con esas circunferencias rosadas en perfecta simetría. Se acercó y descanso su rostro entre los pechos de Runo aspirando aquel dulce olor que simplemente era dulcemente embriagante, más que el alcohol o la heroína, simplemente su 'droga' preferida, olor a Runo. Se retiro de aquel lugar viendo la expresión de Runo, parecía sorprendida, pero… no incomoda. De nuevo vio sus pechos con detenimiento, se relamió los labios y acercando su rostro a uno de sus pechos vio a Runo de nuevo, beso con delicadeza el pezón de la chica y lamio un poco haciendo que comenzara a gemir mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro pecho, haciendo los gemidos de Runo aún más fuertes, en ese momento no importaba si Dan o Fabia escuchaban algo, Keith necesitaba oír sus gemidos, sus gritos de placer. La excitación de Keith comenzaba a apretar contra sus boxers, nunca había odiado tanto una prenda, pero en ese momento era más el placer de escuchar a Runo que el dolor de su 'pequeño'; se alejó de sus pechos y se acercó a su cuello, la beso lamiendo mientras depositaba besos a la vez como una disculpa ya que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "La estoy obligando" pero esa idea desapareció cuando sintió a Runo aferrar las manos a su espalda y besarlo de la misma manera lamiendo su cuello.

-Hoy… seré tuya- susurro Runo con la voz cortada

-Y yo tuyo…- le respondió volviéndola a besar

Keith siguió depositando besos mientras que su mano acariciaba desde su pecho hasta llegar al encaje rojo de sus braguitas

-K.. Keith…- La mano del rubio dejaba un calor, como si su piel ardiera, provocando una sensación nueva en la chica, algo que no podía comprender pero que sin duda le gustaba

Keith no respondió, metió la mano con delicadeza dentro de sus bragas, Runo solo decidió cerrar los ojos, parecía que Keith estaba bastante centrado en su 'trabajo', Runo cerro los ojos con bastante fuerza y mordió su labio al sentir como Keith acariciaba con delicadeza su parte más íntima

-Dime que hacer- le susurro Keith al oído

-haz lo… que… quieras- le respondió Runo jadeando

-no, dime tu…- le ordeno el rubio

-ah… toca… tócame- respondió al sentir como Keith metía sus dedos 'ahí' lentamente

-dime donde- sonrió mientras sacaba la mano rápidamente de una forma torturante para la chica

-a…ahí- respondió sin abrir los ojos

-¿Dónde?- sonrió arrogante

-ah…- tomo la mano de Keith y la llevo dentro de sus bragas –ahí-

Keith sonrió y dejo de torturarla, volvió a introducir dos dedos dentro de Runo y los movió con cuidado mientras los metía y los sacaba en un vaivén rápido, Runo seguía jadeando solo que sus gemidos iban completamente sincronizados con el vaivén desenfrenado de Keith, Runo no lo comprendía, pero fue hasta que Keith comenzó a acariciar ese pequeño 'botón' tan sensible, no lo resistió y termino corriéndose en la mano del rubio, saco la mano con cuidado y beso a la chica que tenía debajo de el

-¿me amas?- pregunto Keith, podía ser arrogante, pero tenía la necesidad de escuchar a Runo decir esas dos palabras cuantas veces fuera posible, hasta que se quedara sin habla si era necesario

-Te amo- le respondió sonriendo.

Runo aprovecho la distracción de Keith y lo empujo, rodando en la cama king size logro quedar sobre el, mientras decía 'me toca', Keith solo logro sentir de un momento a otro los besos de Runo y la lengua que le recorría todo el torso, jalo los boxers de Keith y los dejo caer junto a la cama, por fin Runo se había deshecho de esa prenda tan dolorosa para el chico. Runo miro a Keith y le sonrió, era su turno de 'jugar' tal como lo había hecho el, se acercó al miembro de Keith y con decisión lo metió en su boca "No necesito de un libro para aprender a hacerlo, solo necesitas instinto, y estar con la persona indicada" pensó Runo al escuchar los jadeos del chico repitiendo su nombre.

-R…Runo, me… corro-

La peliceleste se alejó con lentitud y se relamió los labios de una forma tierna comparada con lo que acababa de hacer, Keith la examino por un instante y volvió a girarse quedando sobre ella, lamio su cuello y comenzó a bajar sus braguitas, recorriendo sus largas piernas

-te portaste mal…- susurro Keith dejando la ropa interior de la chica junto a la cama –y a las niñas malas se les castiga-

Bien eso logro alterar a Runo lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y desear no abrirlos nunca. Fue hasta que sintió el aliento caliente de Keith rozando su entrepierna, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Keith hizo su 'movida', El rubio sonrió, consciente de que tal vez Runo estaba en uno de sus 'viajes espirituales', pero tenía la forma perfecta de despertarla, separo sus piernas con cuidado y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gemir, adentro más su lengua logrando que Runo repitiera una y otra vez su nombre entre jadeos.

-ah… Keith…-

Él no le dio importancia y continuo con su tarea, fue hasta que Runo le aviso entre jadeos que ya no lo resistía, pero él no se movió de aquel lugar, se relamió los labios y se puso sobre ella

-Eres deliciosa… mi sabor favorito- susurro mordiendo su oreja –sabor a Runo-

Ella se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos; Keith rio y la beso, haciendo que runo se sonrojara aún mas

-¿e…ese sabor?- pregunto con vergüenza

-es tu sabor- sonrió mientras retiraba las manos de Runo viendo su rostro

-Keith…- le llamo mirando a otro lado

-¿si?-

-Ha… Hazlo-

-¿segura?- Runo asintió con la cabeza –Como diga, 'Ohime-sama'-

Runo separo sus piernas, eso provoco una leve risa por parte del chico, le parecía lindo que lo hiciera pero viniendo de ella era completamente tierno, abraso a Runo y con cuidado introdujo su miembro en ella, Runo soltó un grito ahogado y se aferró a la espalda de Keith arañándolo mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, odiaba verla llorar y estaba llorando por su culpa.

-tranquila Runo, ya pasara, no te preocupes princesa- le susurro con un tono de voz suave abrasando su cuerpo frágil con cuidado, la beso dulcemente en los labios y limpio sus lágrimas, de nuevo le estaba haciendo daño y eso no lo soportaba.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, hasta que sintió la respiración acelerada de Runo en su cuello, el dolor ya había pasado dándole la confianza para seguir, sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas al igual que los gemidos de Runo, en ese momento solo se escuchan sus jadeos en la habitación; El dolor que Runo sintió en un principio no era nada comparado con el placer que sentía en cada embestida de Keith, solo lograba decir su nombre y no le importaba ya que de hecho era lo único que quería decir, el nombre de su amado novio, si su novio. Fue cuando Runo solo lograba repetir su nombre entre jadeos descontrolados que Keith entendió, estaban por acabar, ambos, así que acelero más las embestidas haciendo que Runo dijera su nombre con el último aliento, la recostó y con cuidado la cubrió con la sábana blanca y quito el cabello de su rostro viendo sus ojos azules.

-Eres mía- susurro dándole un beso en la frente

-y tu mío- sonrió sonrojada

Keith vio con detenimiento la cama, topándose con una mancha de color carmesí en la cama blanca, la prueba de que Runo era de él, y solo de él, la beso de nuevo y se recostó junto al delicado cuerpo de Runo cubriéndose con la sabana. Recorrió su rostro con la mano acomodando un mechón celeste tras su oreja y al notar sus suspiros acompasados se dio cuenta de que ya había caído dormida.

-Duerme, te mereces un descanso Runo- susurro dándole un beso para después terminar dormido junto a ella

* * *

Runo abrió los ojos con pesadez, desorientada tomo su celular y vio la hora

-5:30- susurro sentándose en la cama

Vio el cabello alborotado del rubio y suspiro, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la sabana, levanto un poco la misma viendo todo el torso desnudo del chico y… Bajo la sabana con rapidez y se cubrió el rostro con pena, pero eso no importaba después de todo, ¿para qué tener pena frente a su novio?

-Novio, novio, novioooo- canturreo Runo viendo la linda expresión de Keith dormido

Keith abrió los ojos el escuchar la voz de Runo, ella sonrojada sonrió torpemente y se cubrió con la sabana

-Buenos días- susurro Keith dándole un beso, provocando su sonrojo

-B…buenos días- Keith la miro fijamente con una sonrisa de idiota, algo inusual en él, así que Runo se puso de pie sin soltar la sabana –M…Me voy a bañar- dijo sonrojada mientras tomaba su celular y rápidamente se encerró en el baño

Suspiro, busco en su celular una buena canción pero al ser indecisa solo prefirió elegir una lista de reproducción en la cual tenía todo tipo de música que le gustaba, Rock, metal, vocaloid y claro temas de anime. Abrió la llave del agua fría y se metió en la ducha tratando de quitar el sudor de la noche anterior. Estaba confundida, por un lado se sentía insegura, ¿cómo vería a Mirra a los ojos ahora que se había acostado con su hermano?, pero por otro lado estaba completamente feliz, por habérsele entregado a la persona que amaba. Fue cuando comenzó a sonar una canción especial para ella 'Pretty cake magic' el opening de su serie favorita cuando niña, Mirmo Zibang, tomo el bote de champú (Shampoo o como sea) y usándolo para simular un micrófono comenzó a cantar

-«El mirarte es como un piramisu, ¡es agridulce y ligero!, ambas cosas me encantan, y debo decir, las hadas bailan.

El amor es como un pay de limón, ¡un poco dulce y agrio! Cuando veo que otros ojos se posan en ti, ¡Parece que voy a estallar!.

Quiero estar en tu corazón, y sentir tu amor, como un rico pastel, ¡con un lindo adorno de fresa!.

¡Eres un ángel alegre y pacífico y existe un mundo sencillo y mágico! Soy pastelera de amor y te voy a encantar… ¡Pues estoy enamorada!

Con un conjuro tal vez se podrá lograr que combinemos sabores y así brillar, espero no te moleste que quiera desear… ¡Hacer mis sueños realidad!»-

-Que lindo cantas- Runo se dio la vuelta y jalando un poco las cortinas del baño vio a Keith recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¡KYAAA! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito alterada

-pues voy a tomar una ducha, ¿no es obvio?-

-¡espera tu turno!- bufo molesta

-oh vamos…- le dijo mientras dejaba la toalla que traía en la cintura y se metía a la ducha -¿tienes pena?, no deberías, anoche ya vi todo- dijo abrasándola por la espalda

-¡C…Cállate!- exclamo avergonzada

-¿Qué te parece si hoy faltamos al colegio?- dijo recargando la cabeza en su hombro, jugando con el cabello celeste

-Me parece muy buena idea- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla

Terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron en la recamara, cada quien en su esquina a petición de Runo; Keith se puso simplemente una camiseta roja, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis negros, sin siquiera preocuparse por cepillar su cabello ya que planeaba cortárselo en ese mismo instante si era necesario, no soportaba tanto pelo. Runo por su parte, se puso una blusa rosa de tirantes, unos shorts de mezclilla, y unos converse rosas a juego con su blusa, en cuanto a su pelo solo lo cepillo y lo dejo suelto.

-voy a hacer el desayuno- sonrió Runo

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo casi al instante

-¡ah! Adiós a mi idea de hacer Ramen para el desayuno- bufo cruzándose de brazos al recordar la anterior 'pelea'

-Bien, ¡hagamos Hot cakes!- Runo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su chico

-Tengo miedo- susurro agachando la cabeza

-oh, ¿de qué princesa?- pregunto Keith abrasándola

-De que si te doy dulce en la mañana te pongas hiperactivo- lo miro aterrorizada

-¡Hay que lindo! ¡te preocupas por mí!- grito abrasándola con más fuerza

-¡No lo dije en ese sentido!- respondió exasperada

-lo sé, pero yo lo quiero ver de ese modo, ahora a cocinar- dijo cargándola para bajar las escaleras

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- grito dando golpecitos en el pecho de Keith

-¡shh!- exclamo poniendo un dedo frente a su boca –Despertaras al idiota y a su novia-

La bajo de sus brazos y la acorralo contra la pared, para después darle un beso; bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a preparar el desayuno, tanto para los 'huéspedes' como para ellos, cosa que fue peor para Runo ya que en vez de pelear con fideos crudos, terminaron peleando con masa para Hot cakes, Keith siguió preparando el desayuno y Runo se dispuso a limpiar la mesa que esta vez fue su campo de batalla, termino de limpiar y dejo el trapo en el lavabo, se lavó las manos y miro de reojo a Keith, poniendo atención a su rostro mientras cocinaba, parecía estar frustrado por no poder preparar un panqueque perfecto, Runo sonrió, se concentró más en los ojos azules de Keith y en su cabello rubio alborotado que solo lograba hacer resaltar más ese par de orbes color agua marina, se sonrojo al ver la expresión de Keith haciendo pucheros por ver su hot cake deforme, en serio se estaba esforzando por crear un panqueque perfecto, soltó una risita boba y se dispuso a ayudarlo, el veía con bastante curiosidad como preparaba Runo los panqueques y le rodeaba la cintura acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica solo para estar cerca de su princesa

"aun no estoy seguro del porque, pero amo a esta chica" pensó Keith cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de abrazar a la peliceleste

* * *

Yo: Holi TwT … lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tenía que escribir un Lemon y…

Inner: no tenías, solo querias ¬¬

Yo: ¡Tu te callas!... es que cuando tenía ya casi todo el capi mi netbook se formateo y tuve que empezar de nuevo, igual espero que les guste, creo que el Lemon quedo un tanto… bueno ustedes entenderán. Recibí ayuda de Elizabeth Morales, porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer el Lemon xD

Ohime-Sama* ohime, al igual que hime, es princesa, y el termino '–sama' es para expresar respeto

Kasumi Redfield: espero que eso sea suficiente KeithxRuno para ti, ¡aunque creo que me emocione con el Lemon y luego pondré más! Ok, no._.

Guest(No dejo nombre:3): ya estoy de vacaciones así que intentare no hacerte extrañar tanto la historia, eso significa que actualizare pronto, y me parece genial que creas que es increíblemente genial (?)

Bien me despido, nos leemos luego y dejen Reviews… ¡POR FAVOR!;3


	13. El verdadero enemigo

**-POV. Nadie-**

Runo no podía concentrarse en cocinar, Keith la abrazaba y parecía no faltar mucho para que cayera dormido. Runo giro un poco la cabeza para ver si Keith estaba realmente dormido

-cocina, como si yo no estuviera aquí- susurro el rubio

"¡¿Cómo carajo quieres que te ignore si me estas respirando en el cuello?!"

Runo termino los hot cakes, suficiente para todos… y 3 más para Dan

-Ve a despertar a Dan, ¿sí?- le dijo la peliceleste con el tono de voz más amable que encontró

-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- reclamo al instante Keith

-Ah, bueno ¿prefieres que vaya yo a buscar a mi ex novio a su habitación?-

-mmm…- le beso la mejilla a la peliceleste–Bien, voy yo-

Runo rio al ver a Keith arrastrarse por las escaleras mientras decía '¡¿Por qué yo?!'

Keith llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mirra, tomo aire y toco a la puerta. Se quedó callado, esperando respuesta pero nadie contesto, eso era lo único que faltaba, que lo ignoraran

-¡Dan, Fabia, A desayunar sordos!- grito alterado

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolo, salió el castaño con el cabello algo desordenado pero parecía ya estar vestido

-Ya, te escuche a la primera Keith- Dan cerró la puerta y se recargo frente a esta

-Bien, levanta a tu novia- le dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

-Espera.- le tomo por el hombro –quiero que hablemos,- le dijo serio el castaño.

Keith suspiro y se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿recuerdas cuando éramos amigos?-

-Si- le respondió indiferente

-Pues no quiero que sigamos mal.-

-¿De qué hablas, Kuso?-

-De que, sé que fui un idiota, pero… quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien-

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-

-Ahora que eres… novio, de Runo, quiero que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas… Yo la ame- esto lo dijo con cierto deje de dolor en su voz, confundiendo al rubio- y no quiero que me odie por lo que me queda de vida-

Keith se quedó serio por unos segundos, parecía que Dan hablaba en serio

-de acuerdo, hare lo que pueda- dijo dejando los brazos a los costados

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto bastante emocionado

-Claro, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?- sonrió Keith, después de todo, a el tampoco le gustaba estar peleado con sus amigos, pero eso no hacia desaparecer el rencor que le tenia

-Gracias, en serio, gracias- Dan sonrió y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa

Keith se pasó la mano por el cabello, realmente lo tenía bastante largo, se dio la vuelta y dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, le tomaron por la muñeca, y cometió el error de voltear a ver, Fabia le tomaba la mano con una sonrisa bastante rara en el rostro, se quedó paralizado al verla y de un jalón, Fabia logro meterlo en la habitación.

-*_En la cocina_*-

Dan llego corriendo escaleras abajo, sobresaltando a la joven que cocinaba. Se sentó con una enorme sonrisa, Runo algo confundida por la actitud del castaño, le sirvió un vaso de leche y tres hot cakes, Dan comenzó a comer con bastante entusiasmo, eso no era nada fuera de normal, Dan siempre había amado la comida, Runo se sirvió un vaso de leche y 2 hot cakes, ambos comían en silencio, pues Runo no quería hablarle y Dan, simplemente no sabía cómo entablar conversación. Runo termino sus hot cakes y dejo los platos en el fregadero, espero a que Dan terminara

-Runo, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?- pregunto el castaño

-Larga historia- susurro la peliceleste sentándose de nuevo

-si no quieres decirme está bien, supongo que debió dolerte- "considerando que amas tu cabello" sonrió al pensar eso

-¿no crees que Fabia ya se tardó?- pregunto Runo cambiando de tema

-cierto, iré a buscarla-

-y le dices a Keith que baje a desayunar-

-si-

-*_en la habitación de Mirra_*-

Fabia acorralaba a Keith contra la pared, realmente era más fuerte de lo que parecía, Keith la vio serio, tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía estar sonrojada. Subió un poco la mirada, dejando ver su sonrojo pero aun así la expresión de Keith no cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el rubio rompiendo el silencio

-a ti-

Keith la miro confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que ella, fuera la prima de su princesita?

-estás loca-

Keith separo los brazos de la chica y camino hacia la puerta, pero Fabia volvió a tomarlo y lo azoto contra la pared.

-te quiero a ti- volvió a decir Fabia

-y yo… pienso que estás loca-

-¿estar enamorada es estar loca?- pregunto sonriendo

-¿de qué hablas?-

-te amo-

-¿y Dan?- pregunto Keith en un intento desesperado de distraerla

-A mi Dan no me importa- rio Fabia

-¿entonces por qué estas con él?-

-Solo quería vengarme de mi prima, pero tú eres lindo- eso logro enfurecer a Keith

-entonces muerte- le dijo indiferente empujándola

Keith se dio la vuelta y salió enojado caminando a zancadas, mientras que Fabia solo le gritaba 'espera' y corría tras él, Keith jalo la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta, viendo al castaño que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y unas lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos rojizos; Keith puso una mano en el hombro de Dan, logrando captar su atención

-Necesito que hablemos, Dan, luego- susurro Keith para después bajar las escaleras

Dan miro a Fabia que parecía haberse quedado helada al verlo ahí parado, Dan reprimió las lágrimas y frunció el entrecejo

-D…Danny... yo…- susurro Fabia acercándose a él.

Dan simplemente paso por un lado de ella, evitando que lo tocara, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación.

-¿a… a dónde vas, Danny?- pregunto Fabia

-Lejos de ti, me largo- le dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Bajo las escaleras con prisa e intento salir de la casa lo más rápido posible. Runo lo tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera salir. Lo vio a los ojos, tenía ya tiempo de no ver esos ojos rojizos conteniendo lágrimas, Runo le sonrió, y como pudo lo abrazo, Dan correspondió hasta que vio a Keith detrás de ellos viéndolos desde la cocina, se alteró un poco, pero Keith solo le hizo una seña y Dan entendió que no estaba molesto, abrazo a Runo y dejo salir las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Runo, Keith ya le había contado lo sucedido

-yo si la quería…- susurro Dan estrechándola con fuerza

-lo se…- susurro Runo -¿A dónde piensas ir?-

-no lo sé… con Ace, o a la tierra- Runo suspiro

-Solo no hagas una locura, Danny- Runo sonrió, ya hacía años que no le decía 'Danny' y por lo general eso le subía el ánimo.

-Gracias- se separó de ella y salió por la puerta.

Runo paso la mano por su fleco, pensando que las cosas no podían ir peor, Fabia, su prima adorada, le había quitado el novio a propósito, y jamás lo amo en serio, y ahora que Runo estaba con la persona que amaba, Fabia intentaba quitárselo de nuevo. Pero bueno, no era tan malo viéndolo desde el peculiar punto de vista de Runo, gracias a Fabia ahora estaba con Keith. Suspiro, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Keith que la miraba con una sonrisa, parecía no molestarle lo sucedido con Dan, pero a Runo si le molestaba Fabia. Le sonrió y camino a paso lento, pero algo le hizo quedarse quieta, Fabia había bajado las escaleras con su mochila en mano. Se abalanzo sobre Keith y lo abrazo. Runo no pudo moverse, solo se quedó parada viendo como Fabia lo besaba. Keith se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, yo puedo darte más que Runo- le dijo Fabia con descaro

Fue entonces que Runo no lo resistió, camino hasta quedar a espaldas de Fabia. Cuando Fabia se dio la vuelta para irse se topó con nada más y nada menos que…

-Idiota- le dijo Runo dándole una bofetada a su prima –lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí… Ya-

Ante estas palabras, Fabia solo se tocó la mejilla, que ahora tenía un color rojizo debido a la fuerza de la bofetada. Salió de la casa sin siquiera voltear a ver a su prima. Runo se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su novio, cosa que lo sorprendió. Abraso su cuerpo con delicadeza, Runo lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que en ese momento su cuerpo podía brindarle.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Keith sin soltar a la chica

-P…prométeme que… no me dejaras nunca- las lágrimas no le permitían hablar con claridad

-No voy a prometer eso…- Algo dentro de Runo se quebró, las lágrimas salían sin control, pero Runo no podía creerse esas palabras -… lo que si prometeré es que… No voy a amar a nadie, que no seas tú, y jamás me iré de tu lado-

La cordura regreso a la cabeza de Runo, sonrió y Keith limpio sus lágrimas, pasaron 5 minutos y ellos no se separaban. Keith puso ambas manos en la cintura de Runo y la alejo con delicadeza, pero ella seguía aferrándose a su torso. Keith la cargo y se sentó en el sofá, Runo logro empujarlo hasta que quedo recostado y se acurruco junto a él. Keith encendió la t.v. solo para llenar el silencio, Runo sonrió al escuchar el intro de una de sus caricaturas favoritas; Keith jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos mientras veía la televisión, Runo estaba de espaldas a la t.v así que solo podía escuchar, pero no le importaba, en ese momento nada le importaba, si estaba con Keith nada le importaba, ni siquiera faltar el segundo día de clases.

-Amo esto- susurro Runo contra el pecho del chico

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-estar así… Tú y yo, juntos-

-Estaremos juntos siempre…- le beso la frente -¿sabes…?- pregunto Keith viéndola mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿sí?- pregunto Runo sin abrir los ojos abrasándose más a él intentando que no hubiera distancia entre ambos cuerpos

-Cuando estoy contigo… nada me importa-

esas palabras llegar hasta el fondo del ser de Runo, logrando que resonaran una y otra vez en su cabeza, de alguna forma, el saber que Keith pensaba igual que ella era reconfortante. Al poco tiempo Keith noto que Runo ya había quedado dormida. Se sentó, dejando que Runo usara sus piernas como almohada, Runo se acurruco junto a él, Keith sonrió al ver una delicada sonrisa curveando sus labios, eso le hizo sonreír, Keith cambio los canales de la tv, pero termino apagándola ya que no había nada interesante; observo de nuevo el cabello de Runo, no podía meterse en la cabeza que lo hubieran hecho por él, eso era una estupidez

-realmente las chicas están locas- Runo se movió, Keith la miro al ver como empezaba a soltar pequeños ronquidos –Pero tú, eres locamente hermosa-

Keith la cargo y la llevo a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y después la cerro con el trasero (Dat ass!*-*), recostó en la cama y la cubrió con la sabana, se sentó junto a ella, suspiro al ver como se giraba quedando de frente a él, no resistió el verla tan linda profundamente dormida. Comenzó a tararear una canción, no era una 'canción de cuna' pero era una que Keith estaba seguro que le encantaba, "Last night" (de Skillet)

-«…this is the last night you'll spend alone, (…Esta es la última noche que pasaras sola)

Look me in the eyes, I know you know (Mírame en los ojos, sé que lo sabes)

I'm everywhere you want me to be (Estaré en cualquier lado que tu necesites que este)

The last night you spend alone (La ultima noche que pasaras sola)

I'll grab you in my arms and i won't let you go (Te abrazare y jamas te dejare ir)

I'm everything you need me to be… (Yo seré todo lo que tu necesites que sea)»-

Keith se levantó, apenas sus pasos se escucharon en la habitación Runo abrió los ojos, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en la cama

-No- le ordeno Runo

-¿no?- pregunto Keith confundido

-¡NO!- le grito sin soltarlo

-¿n…no que?-

-No te vayas-

Keith solo logro abrazarla, sabía que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. La verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar de Runo, era ya un caso leve de… ¿bipolaridad?, o tal vez simple sentimentalismo. Runo logro hacer que se recostara en la cama junto a ella y no dudo en besarlo, eso era lo único que Runo quería, besar a su novio. Ahora que era realmente su novio.

-Oye Runo- le llamo Keith

-¿mmm?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde?-

-si… ah, tengo que trabajar…-

-¿a qué hora empieza tu turno?- sabía que si preguntaba "¿Por qué no faltas a trabajar?" estaría empezando una pelea entre ambos

-a la 1-

-¿y acabas a…?-

-supongo que a las 6 o 7, no estoy segura-

-Bien, decidido- Dijo Keith viendo su celular

-¿Qué cosa?- la última vez que pregunto eso, Mirra la arrastro a New Vestroia

- son las… 8 de la mañana, así que a la 1 te llevo a la cafetería y en la tarde te voy a recoger para que vayamos al cine… ¿de acuerdo?-

Bueno, eso era de cierta forma bueno ya que le había pedido su opinión, no como Mirra.

-claro- le susurro abrasándose a su torso

Keith no podía estar tranquilo, jamás había dejado una pregunta sin responder (Claro, una que tuviera respuesta fácil no como la de la creación del universo) y esta no era la excepción, necesitaba una respuesta. Era hora de resolver una de sus 'dudas existenciales'

-Runo…-

-¿mmm?-

-¿p…por qué…? tu sabes… ¿Por qué… te gusto?- le pregunto sin apartarla de su pecho

-Fácil- le dijo Runo separándose lo suficiente como para verle el rostro-Porque eres tu-

-pero, exactamente, ¿Por qué?-

-todo-

-¿eh?-

-Si, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus 'atenciones', tu forma de demostrar que me quieres, por rara que sea.- ante esto Keith solo sonrió –tus defectos, tus errores, tu rareza, tu lindura, tu lado… frio, y el tierno también, la forma en que me vez, en que me proteges, en que te pones celoso… simplemente Todo-

-que gusto saberlo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque así no tendré que guardarme mis celos nunca, además de que se porque me quieres-

-oye…- le llamo Runo

-¿si?-

-¿y si jugamos a algo?-

Eso fue suficiente para que la imaginación de Keith volara, pero al instante se centró más en el significado común de esas palabras

-¿a… que?-

-no lo sé, ¿a qué quieres jugar, Keith?-

-N…Ni idea, dime tú-

-Mmm…- Runo se puso sobre él, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho –Juguemos a 'simón dice'-

-¿Simón dice?-

-sí, tú me dices que hacer diciendo 'Simón dice que…' y yo lo hago-

-B…bien, Simón dice que me des un beso-

Runo se encorvo un poco, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia y de un momento a otro unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

-listo- susurro Runo alejándose

-Simón dice que cierres los ojos- le dijo Keith a lo que Runo obedeció, Keith la tomo por la cintura y la recostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, pero Runo no abrió los ojos. Keith se inclinó, beso el cuello de Runo, su mano se adentró bajo la blusa rosa de la chica acariciando con delicadeza su espalda haciendo que se arqueara al sentir el frio roce de los dedos del rubio. Su mano llego hasta el broche del sostén de la peliceleste mientras luchaba por desabrocharlo, Runo por su parte se cubría la boca con una mano para que sus gemidos no se escucharan ante las caricias del chico que comenzaba a acariciar su trasero, Keith logro retirar la mano de Runo de su boca. Runo estaba considerando la idea de morder su lengua en un intento desesperado de silenciar sus incesantes jadeos.

-Keith…- le llamo con la voz cortada

-Quiero escucharte- dijo Keith

-No… basta- rogaba Runo

-No voy a parar hasta que admitas que te gusta-

-No… Keith- susurro jadeante al sentir la mano de Keith acariciar su vientre

-Dilo y te dejare en paz, si es lo que quieres-

-K..Keith-

-Dilo-

-Ah… M…Me gusta-

-¿sigo?-

-S…- Runo estuvo a punto de responder pero solo logro besarlo y alejarse un poco

-¿Qué?-

-¿t-tú me amas?- Keith no comprendió a que venía tal pregunta

-Claro que si Runo-

-¿ante todo?-

-Ante todo- le respondió dándole un dulce beso, Runo correspondió el abrazo del chico y se recostó junto a el para descansar un rato, aunque Keith seguía sin comprender la conducta de la chica.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad Se encontraban dos chicas sentadas en un sofá color beige en medio de una enorme habitación. Junto al sillón había una mesita y sobre esta una lámpara, pero no hacía falta encenderla ya que había unas enormes puertas de cristal por las cuales entraba el sol.

-así que no funciono, ¿cierto?- pregunto la rubia

-no- respondió la peliazul

-Ya veo. Bien eso será suficiente para que esa estúpida se ponga celosa, y Keith odia los celos- sonrió mientras cruzaba las piernas

-Samantha- llamo la chica –pero parece que Keith realmente la ama… o eso me pareció-

-¡No seas tonta Fabia! El solo la usa para olvidarme… no la ama-

-si tú lo dices… sabes, Dan me termino- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Ay, luego te presento a alguien, no te preocupes-

-de acuerdo, todo sea por mi mejor amiga- sonrió de una manera bastante forzada

-gracias por todo, Fabia, nos vemos luego-

-adiós- dijo para después salir por una de las enormes puertas

La rubia se volvió a sentar en el sofá, tomo su celular y empezó a oprimir teclas

-¿Hola, Scar?... si, necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible a mi casa… si ya tengo la siguiente movida… o no te preocupes, ella jamás lo vera venir- dijo para después finalizar la llamada -no sabrás que te golpeo Runito-

La rubia se dejó caer en su sofá, comenzó a jugar con su celular, esperando la llegada de su amiga. Tocaron la puerta, ella se levantó pensando que scarlet debía estar emocionada como para llegar tan rápido pero al abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué tal hermana?- saludo el azabache entrando a la habitación

-Hola. Nada nuevo, Harry, ¿y tú?-

-pues, he estado platicando con Kim, tu sabes…-

-Oh, sales con Kim ahora, ¿no?-

-No, solo nos hemos estado… frecuentando-

-¿Frecuentando?, ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?-

-Haha, bien, bien, como digas, solo pasaba a visitarte, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto sentándose en el sofá.

-bien, ¿Recuerdas a Fabia?-pregunto sentándose junto a el

-¿la peliazul de Neathia?-

-Sí, ella, Vino a visitarme, me ayudo con… un asunto-

-Más te vale que no sea nada relacionado con Runo, niña- le reprimió mientras la despeinaba un poco. Harry se molestó con ella por lo de Runo pero no podía odiarla por siempre después de todo era su hermana y con algo de suerte, conocería a un chico y se olvidaría de Keith y Runo.

-ay ya cállate, y ve a salir con tu chica, que seguro se muere por ti-

-¿me estas corriendo, sam?- rio Harry

-No, como crees hermanito adorado, solo que ya viene Scarlet y creo que aun estás enojado con…-

-La odio- afirmo fríamente Harry

-dale una oportunidad, ella lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí- Harry la vio por un momento. Samantha era una chica caprichosa y rara, pero cuando se lo proponía era dulce

-ya veremos…- suspiro Harry

Tocaron a la puerta, no era muy insistente pero ese golpeteo era muy típico de la pelirroja

-Yo voy a abrir, Sam, después de todo ya me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie el pelinegro

Abrió la puerta y se topó con una pelirroja que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, la vio hacia abajo, notando un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta y sus ojos marrones abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa

-H-Harry…- susurro la pelirroja

-Con permiso, Scarlet- dijo haciéndola a un lado –adiós Sam, nos vemos luego- dijo para después salir por el enorme jardín y subir a su motocicleta.

-¿Por qué tu hermano me… odia?- pregunto con la voz cortada viendo a Harry alejarse en la carretera

-scar… tal vez… deberías disculparte- medito un poco la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-¿con Harry?-

-No, con Runo, tal vez si te disculpas, lograras que Harry deje de odiarte, y además… van en la misma clase, será sencillo- de nuevo, samanta estaba siendo dulce, y eso era algo que no se veía siempre

-Bien… lo hare, aunque creo que ella ni siquiera me noto el primer día de clase- dijo con un deje de decepción -ahora tu plan- dijo intentando cambiar el tema

-Ah, eso, tengo la idea perfecta para separar a Keith y Runo…-

-¿no crees que deberías dejar tus intentos por separarlos?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de separarlos?- pregunto indignada Samantha

-No es eso… es que… tal vez, si Harry ve que Runo y Keith están juntos… me dé una oportunidad-

-Scar… escucha… las cosas entre mi hermano y tú no funcionarían, además aun así él está saliendo con Kim, tal vez… deberías conocer a alguien más-

-Ya veo…- susurro por lo bajo –Bien entonces olvídate de lo que dije, me disculpare con Runo-

-bien, respecto al plan haremos esto…-

* * *

Keith se levantó de la cama y Runo junto a el

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Runo

-Hay algo de nieve en la nevera, ¿no quieres?-

-¡Si!- exclamo dando saltitos

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras lo cual les pareció una eternidad ya que iban hablando se miles de cosas diferentes, como a escuela, el trabajo de Runo e incluso las bromas de Keith sobre una boda y a donde irían de luna de miel. Llegaron al comedor y Runo se sentó esperando con ansias a que Keith terminara de servir helado en dos vasos, se sentó frente a Runo y la miro mientras devoraba el helado de fresa que tenía en frente, sonrió al ver sus mejillas teñidas de rosa por el helado. Fue entonces que Runo noto la mirada de Keith de una forma fija, como perdido, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al pensar en los ojos azules de chico pero aferrándose al valor que tenía lo encaro

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Runo

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-

-¿tú piensas?- pregunto con gracia

-¡Claro que pienso! Otra cosa es que al pensar en ti me vea estúpido- se justificó cruzando los brazos

-ah, bueno… ¿en qué pensabas?-

-en ti- automáticamente la pena se apodero de Runo por completo –me imagino a ti, con un vestido blanco, parada frente al altar con migo, y rodeados de todos nuestros amigos, también imagino una gran fiesta, en el salón tú y yo sentados en la mesa del centro, después en una linda casa tu y yo, recostados en la cama, y tal vez… un pequeño junto a nosotros- Keith sonrió al pensar en o último -¿no te lo imaginas?- pregunto sonriente a la chica

-Claro… pero aun así… apenas somos… niños, prácticamente niños, no podemos pensar en un futuro así todavía- respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Claro que podemos Runo- ante esto ella volteo a verlo, la expresión de Keith era seria, pero a la vez dulce –No te lo estoy pidiendo ya, solo quiero que pienses en la posibilidad de un futuro… tuyo y mío, los dos juntos, cuando terminemos de estudiar nos casaremos, si para entonces aun me amas, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, en una casa linda, con un niño pequeño corriendo de aquí para allá, logrando volvernos locos- Runo rio al imaginar lo que relataba el chico –Pero aun así felices, felices con un niño, en esa linda casa, y el pequeño en el jardín, jugando con nosotros, bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura-

-Sería muy lindo- sonrió Runo acomodando un mechón de cabello celeste tras su oreja

-Sabes que es lo mejor de ese futuro-

-¿Qué?-

-Que espero vivirlo contigo- sonrió mientras con cuidado acariciaba su mejilla

-¿P…prometes que algún día estaremos juntos?-

-Lo prometo- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, siendo exactos en su corazón –Pero tu prométeme que siempre me vas a amar, y que nos casaremos, y haremos una enorme fiesta para celebrar que serás mía… solo mía, mi esposa-

-Lo prometo- sonrió Runo para después besar los labios del rubio con delicadeza y así sellar esa promesa.

Cuando Keith termino su helado Runo lo llevo a su lugar preferido en toda la casa, el estudio de Keith; había un enorme tragaluz* en el techo, un escritorio pegado a la pared en el cual Runo ya había estado, el salón era bastante espacioso, estaba justo a un lado del ático, contando que el ático era una habitación estrecha y pequeña, También había algunas cajas justo contra la pared, algunas pinturas y dibujos pegados en la pared que Keith había hecho, el centro de aquel lugar parecía ser como una pista de baile, aun así había algo que Runo no había notado la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Keith se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras miraba a Runo recorrer la pared con la mirada, viendo bocetos y pinturas, pero en la pared del fondo, donde casi no llegaba la luz, había algunos cuadernos apilados sobre una mesita, tomo un cuaderno, esperaba ver algunos dibujos o pinturas pero se topó con notas, notas musicales, no parecían ser de ninguna canción que ella conociera, y valla que le gustaba la música, escucho pasos acercándose a ella, aún estaba tratando de descifrar la canción pero toda duda se esfumo a ver junto a la mesita una guitarra de madera, parecía tener tiempo de no haber sido usada ya que estaba cubierta de polvo, Runo miro a Keith mientras sostenía la guitarra en sus manos

-¿sabes tocar?- pregunto Runo

-Claro- respondió Keith tomando la guitarra

-¡¿Me tocas una canción?! ¡Si! Por favor Keith- grito poniendo 'ojitos de cachorro'

-Claro, ¿Cuál?-

-la que tú quieras- Sonrió Runo

-de acuerdo-

Keith se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y runo en otra junto a él, tardo un poco en elegir una canción pero por fin dio con una que tal vez le gustaría.

-Se llama creo en ti, de Reik- Ante esas palabras los ojos de Runo comenzaron a brillar, realmente le iba a tocar una canción, y para su felicidad una de sus favoritas –Te la dedico a ti- sonrió Keith mientras acomodaba sus manos en la guitarra

-«Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que cruce

Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor

Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré.

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma.

Creo en ti,

Y en este amor

Que me vuelve indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y en mi dolor

Se quedó kilómetros atrás

Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz.

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí,

Y reescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí

Mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me vuelve indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti,

Y en mi dolor

Se quedó kilómetros atrás

Mis fantasmas hoy Por fin están en paz…»-

-wow…- susurro Runo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Las limpio con rapidez, Keith se la había dedicado, y eso significaba que tal vez se sentía así, Runo jamás imagino ser tan importante para alguien.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto dejando la guitarra a un lado de la silla

-¡Claro que me gusto!- exclamo saltando sobre él para después darle un abrazo

-qué bueno, te amo- le susurró al oído –vamos, cámbiate que tengo que llevarte al trabajo- sonrió cargándola

El resto del día fue normal, Keith la llevo a la cafetería en su motocicleta y quedo de ir a recogerla cuando terminara su turno. Runo se presentó con las que serían sus compañeras, Alice, una de sus mejores amigas, Jenny y Jewls, que eran las dueñas del café pero que aun así trabajaban, a ellas ya las conocía pero había una chica más, Paige, tenía el cabello corto de un color rosa claro, extrañamente ella prefería usar traje de mayordomo en lugar de maid, pero eso no le importo a Runo ya que se llevaban bastante bien, a ambas les gustaba la lucha libre, deportes y a la vez disfrutaban las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras de trabajo cuando se ponían a jugar vencidas*. Su turno termino y Keith pasó a recogerla en su motocicleta. Vieron una película de terror, aunque tal parecía que a Runo no le aterraban tanto los zombies, pero aun así gritaba de vez en cuando para que Keith la abrasara. Después de la película fueron a comer hamburguesas para la cena y regresaron a la casa, jugaron videojuegos un rato antes de que Runo entrara a bañarse y claro, Keith sabiendo que Mirra no volvería esa noche aprovecho para tomar una ducha junto a Runo, aun en contra de su voluntad, pero no pasaron a más. Vieron la tv un rato y después simplemente se recostaron a dormir. Runo Cayo dormida primero, Keith la miro, realmente tenia suerte de estar con Runo, la amaba, demasiado, y ella lo sabía. Al poco tiempo también callo dormido. Esa noche Runo no tuvo pesadillas, al contrario, soñó con todo lo que había dicho Keith, una boda hermosa, Ella vestida de blanco, un vestido hermoso que llegaba mas debajo de sus rodillas y esperándola frente al altar Keith con traje negro, ese era el futuro que ella quería, no importaba cuanto le dijera que eran muy jóvenes, ella anhelaba ese día.

* * *

Por la mañana Runo se levantó primero, se quedó de espadas a la cama mientras se ponía su uniforme escolar, lo único que no sabía era que Keith estaba despierto y completamente embobado con su figura. Runo comenzó a cepillar su cabello y lo ato en dos coletas típicas de ella solo que más cortas debido al problema con Samantha. Keith al ver a Runo acercarse cerro los ojos y fingió estar dormido

-Levántate flojo- le llamo Runo. Pero al no escuchar respuesta volvió a hablar –Si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres voy a tener que besarte seriamente…- sonrió Runo -1…-dijo levantando el dedo índice -2…- dijo levantando otro -3…- se inclinó lo suficiente como para quedar de frente a Keith que seguía recostado, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Keith aprisionándolo y después simplemente comenzó a besarlo, se separó lentamente pero al ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados dejo de seguirle el juego –Ya levántate Keith, se acabó el juego llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

-¿sabías que estaba despierto?- preguntó indignado sentándose en la cama

-Claro-

-entonces, ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque pensé que te gustaría despertar con un beso, voy a hacer desayuno, apúrate- sonrió para después salir por la puerta

Keith se puso su uniforme y después bajo a desayunar con Runo, fueron a la escuela caminando ya que Keith no pensaba soportar otro de los accidentes con la falda de Runo, llegaron al salón de clases y se sentaron en los lugares de antes, los más cercanos a la ventana, Keith y Runo se sentaron a platicar un rato ya que les habían avisado que la profesora Mayleen había tenido un asunto y no pudo asistir. Una chica se acercó a Keith, de nuevo esa chica, valla que era insistente, la vez que los vio bajo los árboles de Sakura Keith fue directo y le dijo que él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos ya que no la amaba y estaba enamorado de alguien mas

-K…Keith- le llamo la castaña

-¿si?-

-quería saber si… ¿E…ella…- tartamudeo viendo a Runo –Es tu… novia?- termino con dificultad la castaña. Runo tardo en reconocerla pero pronto descubrió que esa chica era la misma del primer día de clases

-Sí, ella es Runo, mi novia-

-ah, ya veo, gracias- dijo resignada dando la vuelta

Keith y Runo siguieron hablando de lo más tranquilos pero había algo que incomodaba a Runo, se sentía… como si la estuvieran viendo fijamente. Pero no le importaba mientras Keith estuviera junto a ella nadie se atrevería a acercársele. Y fue entonces que el infierno se desato para Runo. Un chico bajito de cabello rosa estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta y traía un libro en Mano

-¡Keith!- llamo el chico

Keith al instante reconoció a voz y se puso de pie, miro a Runo con esos ojos suplicantes y a la vez llenos de terror.

-Tranquila, solo voy al pasillo, ya vuelvo- susurro besando su frente

Runo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tragándose todo su miedo. Vio a Keith salir por la puerta y comenzar a hablar con el chico. Saco un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a hacer garabatos.

Fue entonces que la persona que a miraba fijamente vio su oportunidad, esa persona era una chica alta, de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés, tomo aire y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar donde la peliceleste. Su estómago se convirtió en un manojo de nervios impidiéndole siquiera hablar con claridad.

-R…Runo- tartamudeo. Runo se giró y al instante la reconoció.

-¿Tú eres…?-

-Scarlet-

-ah, sí, eres amiga de Samantha, ¿no?-

-S…Si, veras quería… disculparme- intentaba con todas las fuerzas en su cuerpo poder hablar pero había algo en Runo que la distrajo –lo que hice… fue porque Sam… es mi amiga y me pidió ayuda con ello… pero… Quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos… bien- término con dificultad

-ah- dijo Runo viendo las mejillas rojas de Scarlet –Todo bien, por eso no te preocupes- cerro los ojos y sonrió

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para la pelirroja, el ver la sonrisa de Runo pudo haber detenido su corazón, fue cuando Runo abrió los ojos, aun sin dejar de sonreír, Scarlet se perdió en esos ojos de un color aqua verdoso; Sonrió de igual manera sin apartar la vista del rostro de Runo. Pensamientos poco coherentes empezaron a invadir su cabeza pero a ella no parecían molestarle:

"Ella es… Hermosa… creo que… me enamore"

* * *

Yo: "Has conseguido acabar un nuevo capítulo" *¡tadadada!* Bien tengo una obsesión con The legend of Zelda :I Espero les haya gustado, o siquiera entretenido QwQ

Inner: aquí va a haber problemas con cierta pelirroja

Yo: si eso es más que seguro, pero la cuestión aquí es: ¿Qué va a hacer Keith?, Claro si fuera un hombre tratando de seducir a su chica no dudaría mucho en partirle la cara pero… ¿una chica?

Inner: Apúrate a escribir, Kazuki (Abi)

Yo: Calla imbécil u.u *Se va a una esquina*

Inner: Soy tu tonta e.e muajajaj (?)

Bien a las 'dudas':

Tragaluz* son una clase de ventanas de cristal que hay en el techo y dejan entrar luz a la habitación (daah xD)

Vencidas* Creo que también se le llama 'punzadas' o algo así, es una clase de juego que se usa para medir fuerzas que consta en hacer que el puño de contrincante toque la 'base'

Reviews:

Dani24ela: Que bien que te gusto, sigo intentando actualizar pronto pero de repente la flojera se apodera de mi (Algunasveceselyaoiseapoderademi) xD

Aika Misaki: Si, Lamento toda la espera u.u, pero lo bueno fue que les gusto c: comentarios así son los que me motivan a seguir con la historia

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido queridos(as) (?) No me molestare en pedir Reviews ya que creo que me ignoran u.u … *¡ah tengo que hacerlo!* dejen Reviews… onegai o… ¡lloraré! QwQ

Matte ne-!


	14. Nuestra historia

-**Pov. Nadie**-

Scarlet se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a Runo y comenzaron a platicar, parecían tener bastantes cosas en común pero había algo en la mirada de Scarlet que no dejaba tranquila a Runo.

Pasaron así unos minutos sin que acabaran los temas de conversación entre ambas. Keith se acercó a las chicas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a Runo riendo por los comentarios de la pelirroja

-Ah, Keith- le llamo Runo –Ella es Scarlet…-

-Sí, lo sé, es amiga de Samantha- interrumpió con cierto enfado en su voz

Samantha tendió la mano y Keith la saludo de mala gana. Keith tenía una mirada desafiante, capaz de dejar helado a cualquiera que fuera víctima de esta, a excepción de una sola persona, Scarlet, Ella lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada igual a la de él, había algo en Scarlet que simplemente no le gustaba.

-¿Así que ya se conocían?- pregunto Runo

-algo así, jamás nos presentaron- hablo con dulzura Scarlet dirigiéndose a Runo

-Ah, ya veo. Bien él es Keith Clay- sonrió la peliceleste

-Scarlet Manson- dijo soltando la mano del rubio

-Bien, Scarlet, estas en mi lugar- respondió cortante

-Ah, si…- dijo poniéndose de pie

Runo y Scarlet siguieron platicando ignorando por completo la presencia de Keith. Algo en esa chica no le gustaba, tuvo razón respecto a Fabia, así que tal vez Scarlet también le daría problemas, la forma en que veía a Runo, en que le sonreía, en que… ¿se sonrojaba?

Esto era lo único que le faltaba a Runo, ella también podía notar algo raro en la pelirroja pero lo pasaba por alto, ya que su presencia era, de cierta forma, reconfortante.

El profesor entro al aula y Scarlet tomo el lugar vacío a la izquierda de Runo. Entre clases Scarlet y Runo platicaban mientras Keith solo intentaba no sentirse ofendido ante la actitud de su novia. La campana sonó, haciendo que todos los chicos se pusieran de pie y la multitud en la puerta se hiciera presente, tal como un loco al cual le abres la puerta del manicomio. Keith y Runo se levantaron casi al final, pero aun así decidieron adentrarse en la multitud, con algo de suerte Scarlet no los seguiría. Compraron solo algo de beber y unas galletas para no hacer tanta fila en la cafetería, tomaron el mismo camino del primer día, por un pequeño camino cerca de las aulas abandonadas que llevaban a la fila de árboles de cerezo. Se sentaron a comer y claro no tardaron mucho. Runo se dejó caer en el césped y Keith junto a ella, ambos se giraron quedando de frente. Fue un pequeño impulso el que se apodero de Keith, tomo a Runo de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrasándola con fuerza. Runo se sobresaltó pero no se alejó, ni siquiera se quejó cuando la fuerza de Keith comenzó a dejarla sin aire.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- ordeno el rubio sin separarse ocultando su rostro contra el pecho de Runo

-¿E...eh?-

-No me ignores, no le pongas más atención a alguien más, no te olvides de mí nunca…- susurro

Runo logro levantar el rostro del chico, sus ojos estaban cristalinos… estaba… ¿llorando? Ver llorar a Keith no era cosa de siempre, ¡ni siquiera era normal!, claro Runo lo había visto llorar, pero solo dos o tres veces desde que se conocían. Lo abrazo y con delicadeza beso su frente.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti tontito- susurro jugando con su cabello -…Te amo demasiado como para eso-

-pero…-

-Y no importa si hablo con alguien más… tu siempre estás aquí- sonrió señalando su cabeza –aunque también es la razón de que sea pésima en matemáticas- Keith rio y cerró los ojos

-¿Sabes que te amo…?- pregunto el rubio

-Mucho-

-Runo… Te tengo un sorpresa…- Dijo Keith sentándose

-ah si ¿Qué es?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Tienes que esperar… ah por cierto ¿tus días libres?-

-¿Te refieres a la cafetería?- Keith asintió con la cabeza – Viernes salgo temprano, sábado y domingo no trabajo-

-Entonces solo trabajas de lunes a viernes, ¿no?-

-Si, al parecer el 'maid place' solo esta funcional de lunes a viernes ya que los clientes principales son estudiantes de aquí-

-Genial, entonces, tendrás que esperar hasta el sábado para ver tu sorpresa- (es miércoles)

-oh vamos no seas malo, ¡dime!-

-No, no, será sorpresa, y sé que te encantara-

-bien, si algo aprendí de todos estos años, es que eres demasiado imprudente. Y pelear no tiene sentido-

-Buena niña- se burló sacudiendo su cabello

-hehe, idiota-

-sí, pero tu idiota-

-Claro que si- sonrió Runo

Keith y Runo se quedaron abrasados sobre el césped, Runo cerro los ojos y uso el pecho del chico como almohada, una suave fragancia los rodeaba, gracias a todos los arboles de cerezo. Keith no se opuso, solo la dejo descansar, probablemente estaría cansada, lo que sucedió con su prima, con Dan, y ahora tenía también a la 'zorra esa' (Apodo dado por Keith) Él podía notar que a Runo también la ponía nerviosa esa chica. Pero no iba a darle oportunidad, fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones.

Volvieron al salón. Las clases terminaron y ambos evitaron a la pelirroja a toda costa. Keith llevo a Runo al café, y de nuevo quedo de ir a recogerla cuando terminara su turno. Runo entro y como le habían explicado el primer día de trabajo entro a la parte de atrás de atrás del café, donde estaban los casilleros, cada uno tenía un toque personal de su dueño, donde estaba su nombre y un espacio en blanco para que escribieran o dibujaran algún detalle. El de Runo era algo simple, su nombre en letra molde y un dibujo de una mano haciendo la señal de Rock que ella misma hizo. Se puso su uniforme, un vestido de maid negro que llegaba arriba de su rodilla, con las mangas separadas (estilo Vocaloid) y listones rojos en los extremos de las mangas, un delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura, zapatos negros y medias negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y soltó su cabello, el cual llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus hombros y estaba adornado con una diadema de maid (no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman esas diademas :I). Dejo su celular y mochila en su locker, junto a su ropa, y salió a encontrarse con sus compañeras.

-¿Lista Runo?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-¿a que te refieres Alice?- dijo confundida Runo

-desde que estas aquí los chicos hacen fila para entrar a verte- Rio Paige

-No es por mi, les gusta venir al café, eso es todo- afirmo Runo

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto Jenny mientras veía como Jewls señalaba la ventana del café mientras retenía la risa

-e…eh- tartamudeo Runo al ver a un par de chicos de su escuela viendo por la ventana, quienes, al verse descubiertos, la saludaron (Con cara de idiota) –H…hola- respondió Runo saludando a los chicos

-Bien, bien, ya los torturamos bastante- sonrió Jewls –ahora a abrir las puertas del café-

Jenny Se puso justo a un lado de la puerta, puso una mano en la manija y la otra la mantuvo cerrada en el aire.

-1…- dijo Alice viendo como Jenny levantaba el dedo índice

-2…- siguió Paige viendo como levantaba dos dedos

-y… ¡3!- grito Jewls viendo como Jenny abría la puerta de golpe

Varios chicos comenzaron a entrar, tomaban asiento en una de las mesitas que estaban acomodadas con simetría por el lugar, Runo se acercó a una maesa, y al igual que sus compañeras tomo el pedido del respectivo cliente.

-Bienvenido al 'maid place'- dijo sonriendo Runo, el café tenía un ambiente especial que hacía sentir a los clientes como si estuvieran hablando con un mejor amigo, o más aun, con familia -¿Qué piensas ordenar hoy?- dijo viendo como el chico miraba bastante curioso la tarjeta del menú

-Lo de siempre, por favor- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-emm…- susurro Runo nerviosa ante tal respuesta. El chico levanto la mirada lo suficiente como para verle el rostro

-ah, eres nueva- le dijo con indiferencia, dejándola helada

-S..si, Soy Runo Misaki, mucho gusto- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Yo soy Grey, Jason Gray- Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras bajaba la carta del menú dejándole ver su cabello rojizo alborotado y unos ojos grises bastante intimidantes –Soy cliente habitual así que tal vez deberías aprenderte mi nombre- le dijo con un tono dulce pero a la vez arrogante que a Runo no le gusto para nada, "¿te está dando órdenes?" reclamo una vocecita dentro de Runo

-Bien, señor Grey, ¿Qué le apetece hoy?-

-deja las formalidades, ¿si?, llámame Jason. Emm… ¿Qué me recomiendas?- sonrió. Eso enfureció a Runo, si era cliente habitual, y siempre pedía lo mismo… "¡¿Por qué chuchas pregunta?!" volvió esa voz

-Le recomiendo el especial de hoy: la baguette de queso, también le puedo recomendar el pie de Manzana (pay) o…- en ese momento le interrumpió

-tráeme una baguette de queso y zumo de naranja-

-claro, ¿eso es lo de siempre?- pregunto con curiosidad viendo que el chico llevaba traje negro y corbata, "¿Por qué come baguette con queso? ¿el niño rico no teme ensuciarse? Haha!" se burló de nuevo esa voz, haciendo creer a Runo que tal vez si era bipolar… o estaba loca

-No, por lo regular ordeno otra cosa, pero por ti lo comeré hoy- sonrió triunfante mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y a la vez su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿A…algo más?- pregunto de mala gana

-No, eso es todo linda.- "y… ¡BOOM! Explote… ¡Golpéalo! ¡Golpéalo ya!" exigió de nuevo su subconsciente

-Claro- dijo la chica dando media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina, ahí estaban Jenny y Jewls cocinando algunos platillos y cortando el pie(pay) para que a sus compañeras se les hiciera más fácil atender y entregar pedidos

-Jenny, una baguette con queso por favor- dijo Runo mientras servía el zumo en un vaso de cristal

-Acaban de salir del horno- dijo Jewls mientras metía otro pay al horno –están sobre la barra solo tómalo ya están listos- termino mientras corría a preparar café

-¡Claro!- grito Runo mientras ponía el zumo y la baguette en una bandeja para entregárselo al 'sr. Grey' –aquí tienes Jason- dijo dejando lo que cargaba en la bandeja

-gracias, linda- dijo haciéndola girar bruscamente e ignorarlo por completo. El solo sonrió

Runo simplemente siguió con su trabajo, aunque ese niño rico logro amargarle el día. Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar, ya no había clientes y aunque el lugar se viera un poco tétrico al estar solo. En la parte de atrás, donde se encontraban los lockers estaba el grupo de chicas, algunas ya recogiendo sus cosas y guardando sus uniformes mientras que Runo solo revisaba su celular como desesperada buscando algo.

-Runo, ¿estás bien?- le llamo la pelinaranja sentándose junto a ella en una banca que tenían para descansar.

-No… si…-

-¿Qué sucede?- insistió ella

-eh… gracias…- balbuceo sin poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera su móvil

-¡Runo!- grito Alice sin éxito alguno. Hizo un mohín al no poder captar la atención de la chica, y entonces tuvo una idea-… ¡Hola Keith!- grito Alice viendo hacia la puerta

-¡Keith!- grito una sorprendida Runo tomando su mochila y sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿…eh?- pregunto al ver la puerta completamente desolada –pero… ¡ALICE!-

-¿Qué? Era la única forma de llamar tu atención- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Bien, ¿ya me dirás que sucede?-

-Pues… amo a Keith…-

-si eso lo se…- rodo los ojos de forma divertida -¿y…?–

-y quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, él me tiene una sorpresa para este sábado- sonrió Runo ruborizándose

-ya veo…- dijo alegre Alice

-y quiero organizar algo… para que salgamos y podamos pasar un rato… especial, ¿entiendes?- dijo jugando con sus dedos de una forma nerviosa

-si. mmm…- dijo pensando mientras fruncía los labios –Pues entonces lo mejor será simplemente pasarla bien con él, ¿no es así?-

-explícate- dijo confundida la peliceleste

-Pues, Tu siempre has sido ruda, e independiente, lo que te sucede ahora, es que estas dependiendo de él, entonces simplemente te desplomas estando con él, es como si te quebraras, eso es amor, Runo. Lo que necesitas es aprovechar el tiempo con él, es como dice… disfruta el momento, si ambos se aman, puede que ese momento dure por siempre, y será simplemente porque supiste apreciar todo, las peleas, sus besos, buenos momentos, eso es todo lo que necesitas, amiga.- sonrió la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie

-Wow, gracias Alice- susurro meditando esas palabras -eres genial- sonrió abrasando a su amiga que era obviamente más alta que ella

-Te esperan afuera- sonrió Alice viendo la puerta trasera, ahí estaba, el rubio recargado contra el marco de la puerta

-¡Keith!- grito la peliceleste saltando hacia él.

Keith la recibió en sus brazos y le dio vueltas (típica escena de película:3) para después darle un beso en los labios, Runo enredo sus dedos en el cabello rubio mientras Keith la seguía abrasando sin alejarse, entonces noto el cabello rubio algo más corto de lo usual. Se alejó y lo vio, efectivamente lo tenía más corto. Como cuando lo tenía antes de teñírselo rubio, naranja al igual que Mirra según las fotos que había visto de él y Mirra cuando eran más pequeños.

-¿cortaste tu cabello?- Sonrió. Runo tarde se dio cuenta de su pregunta obvia

-Si, ¿te gusta?- sonrió olvidando por completo su sarcasmo ya que realmente le importaba saber su opinión.

-Claro que me gusta tonto- sonrió perdiéndose en sus ojos azules

-Que bien que te guste- sonrió de igual manera hasta que noto las chicas alrededor que los miraban con ternura –eh… hola- sonrió Keith viendo a las compañeras de trabajo de Runo

-hehe, así que este es Keith- rio Paige viéndolo con interés

-si, mucho gusto, Keith Clay- sonrió tendiéndole la mano

-¿Sabes que Runo siempre habla de ti?- pregunto estrechando su mano y sobresaltando a la peliceleste que Keith aun abrasaba

-¿en serio?- sonrió Keith sin quitar la vista de su novia

-Si, siempre esta ida, suspirando o sonrojándose sin razón alguna, y luego nos damos cuenta de que piensa en el dichoso Keith- rio Paige

-¡Calla Paige!- grito la peliceleste sonrojada

-¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Keith sonriéndole a la peliceleste

-No- negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Keith la miraba fijamente con una ceja alzada –¡… si!- exclamo avergonzada cubriendo su cara y sonrojo con las manos mientras asentía repetidas veces

-Aw, eres una dulzura- susurro Keith en su oído –¿ya nos vamos?- le dijo de igual manera a lo que Runo solo asintió

-hasta mañana chicas- sonrió Runo mientras se despedía con la mano

-¡Adiós!- gritaron al unisonó las cuatro

Keith y Runo salieron por la puerta y pasando por el pequeño callejón que había detrás del café dieron a la calle donde estaba estacionada la flameante motocicleta de Keith, Runo subió primero con ayuda de Keith y después él le entrego el casco. Runo se abraso a él recargando la cabeza en su ancha espalda y rodeándole el torso con las manos. Por alguna razón el camino se le hizo más largo de lo habitual, el cielo ya estaba completamente negro adornado por estrellas brillantes en el mismo, el cabello de Keith que se movía salvajemente dejándolo enredado, sus ojos que resaltaban a la luz de la luna, simplemente dejaron a Runo petrificada. Keith la miraba de reojo, aun con el casco estaba seguro de la presencia de ese delicado rubor rojo en sus mejillas, sonrió y siguió el camino. Llegaron frente a la casa de mirra y estacionaron la motocicleta. Ambos entraron con rumbo a la habitación, Runo se tumbó en la cama y tiro sus zapatos bajo esta mientras veía a Keith sentarse junto a ella y encender la televisión, se acurruco junto a su pecho obligándolo a acostarse el también, quedando uno frente al otro. Keith la miro por unos segundos logrando que Runo se sonrojara, Keith soltó un sonoro suspiro y entrecerró los ojos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Runo

-es que… jamás te he visto con tu uniforme de Maid- susurro poniendo especial atención a la falda del uniforme escolar de Runo

-ah…- dijo Runo al ver como Keith posaba su mirada en ella -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme con traje de maid?-

-Si- sonrió de manera perversa –aunque estarías corriendo riesgo…- susurro

-¿riesgo de que?-

-de que intentara 'algo más' cuando estuviéramos solos-

-Bueno, yo quiero que seas mi mayordomo-

-mmm… no-

-je, sabía que dirías eso- sonrió cerrando los ojos

-Te amo, nena- dijo de golpe Keith abrasándola, Runo rio, jamás imagino a Keith llamándole 'nena'

Runo sonrió, cerró los ojos y simplemente término dormida al escuchar los latidos en el pecho de Keith que eran como una canción de cuna para ella. Keith se puso de pie y saco una camiseta de su ropero, miro a Runo y después la prenda aun sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus mejillas adquirieron cierto color rojo. Se acercó y con cuidado de no despertarla comenzó a bajar su falda, una vez que se la quitó la dejo sobre una silla, después bajo el short que solía usar bajo la misma topándose nada más y nada menos que con sus braguitas, color blanco y con líneas horizontales amarillas (tipo Rin Kagamine *pervertida xD*) haciendo notar más su poco trasero, dejo el short junto a la falda, y seguía la parte más difícil para él, quitarle la camisa, comenzó a desabotonarla con torpeza, llego al último botón, los dedos le temblaban, si Runo despertaba en aquel preciso momento, sin duda alguna lo fusilaría, además de tener todas sus razones, cualquiera malpensaría al ver tal situación. Giro su cabeza para evitar verla, le quito la camiseta y la dejo con las demás prendas, se sentó en el borde del colchón y tomo a Runo por la cintura, la recargo contra su pecho mientras le ponía la camiseta que ya era algo así como su pijama. Bien, logro ponerle la camiseta sin despertarla

-misión cumplida- sonrió Keith al ver a Runo aun dormida.

Lo único que Keith no había previsto en ese entonces era que Runo extrañaba sus peluches. Cuando intento dejarla en la cama se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza, abrasándolo de una manera bastante insistente. Entre más forcejeaba Keith, Runo más fuerza aplicaba

-Usagi…- susurro Runo sin soltarlo, si bien Runo era imprudente despierta, no se arriesgaría a molestarle dormida, Keith prefirió solo recostarse.

La cubrió con una sábana, al jalarla se escuchó un pequeño golpe, Keith se giró sobresaltado y miro a un lado de la cama, ahí estaba la mochila de Runo y saliendo de esta el pequeño peluche blanco, dejo caer el brazo para tomar el peluche. Lo sostuvo en el aire durante unos segundos, aun no podía comprender porque ese peluche le era tan familiar, claro, el había visto los peluches de Runo cientos de veces cuando iba a visitarla a su casa en la tierra pero tenía tantos que recordarlos todos era difícil; en cambio ese, ese conejito blanco parecía estarle gritando… más bien rogándole a sus subconsciente que lo recordara.

-Keith…- escucho a Runo llamándole. Se giró, pero al verla seguía dormida, dejo el peluche junto a ella y Runo no tardo en abrasarlo, rodeo el cuello de Keith y lo atrajo con fuerza, haciendo que el rostro del rubio quedara entre sus pechos. Keith intento alejarse pero Runo no parecía querer soltarlo –Keith… por favor- la miro de reojo, parecía seguir dormida, pero lagrimas no paraban de salir –Por favor… despierta… no me dejes Keith-

Esas palabras, Keith estaba seguro de que había escuchado esas palabras exactas en otro momento… un recuerdo le invadió la cabeza, era como un pequeño flash, casi como cuando estás viendo el avance de una película. Ahí estaba Keith recostado en el suelo, el sonido de fuertes choques le perforaban los oídos, pero su mirada estaba fija en una chica de largos cabellos celestes, tras ella estaba una escena caótica de lo que parecía ser una batalla, soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, sangre, y golpes, pero aun así lo único que escuchaba era la dulce voz de esa chica, gritando su nombre, las lágrimas volvían cristalinos los ojos de la peliceleste, pero en cambio, Keith sonreía, sonreía al verla llorando por el, era extraño, pero él creía que Runo no sentía nada por él, así que el verla llorar era… como el paraíso.

Dejo de lado ese recuerdo, ya que no le daba ninguna explicación, se cobijó con la sabana y dejo que Runo lo abrasara, aunque parecía ser que no necesitaba almohada ya que con los pechos de Runo le bastaba. Esa vez los pensamientos pervertidos no entraron en la mente de Keith, simplemente se quedó recostado sobre el pecho de Runo y cerró los ojos, esperando caer dormido junto a ella.

* * *

-**Pov. Runo-**

El tema 'Rebrithing' (de Skillet) me hizo despertar, abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces intentando que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, Mire a Keith recostado sobre mi pecho, eso en lugar de hacerme enfadar o alterarme me pareció lindo de cierto modo, ya que me estaba abrasando, le sonreí de una manera inconsciente, tome su rostro con ambas manos y simplemente lo deje descansar en la almohada, me puse de pie y vi a algo caer al suelo junto a mí, lo tome con ambas manos, era mi peluche, usagi, lo puse junto a Keith y el instintivamente lo tomo con ambas manos y lo abraso, me pareció lindo, Keith tiene una cara tan… linda, si, es pervertido, si, es bastante intimidante, si es demasiado posesivo, pero tras esa mascara, tras esa fachada esta mi Keith. Le di un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa curveo sus labios, realmente es un ángel. Me encerré en el baño y cepille mis dientes, me vi en el espejo, ¿Cuándo me había puesto la 'pijama'? "Seguro Keith te la puso anoche, él es tan caballeroso, y no tiene nada que ver con que te quisiera ver en ropa interior, ¿cierto?" se burló mi subconsciente.

-cállate- me dije provocándome un sonrojo a mí misma. Solté una risita, realmente me estoy volviendo loca…

Salí del baño y, como ya era rutina, tome mi uniforme, y me quede de espaldas a la cama, levante mi camiseta y la deje caer en el suelo, comencé a ponerme primero la camisa, luego la falda, las medias los zapatos, mi corbata y por ultimo me cepille el cabello y lo ate en dos coletas, muy típicas en mí, no se porque siempre me ha gustado usarlo así, sé que me miro de cierta forma infantil pero… supongo que se me hizo costumbre, ya que cuando Dan y yo éramos más pequeños, el me decía que las dos coletas me hacían ver linda y tierna para él. El punto es que jamás olvide esas palabras y siempre sujetaba mi cabello en dos coletas, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día el me encontrara y me dijera que me veía linda, y sucedió, pero fue de otra persona, tiempo después de estar en la tierra, después de la batalla en New Vestroia entre la resistencia y los Vexos, Keith ya era como mi mejor amigo, aun cuando a Dan no le gustaba esa idea; salía a caminar al parque acompañada de Keith con bastante frecuencia, pero después volvió a New Vestroia y esos se volvieron solamente recuerdos, Pasaron varios años, y justo el día de mi cumpleaños recibí un mensaje, al parecer de Keith, no me lo podía creer, llevábamos casi 5 años sin vernos y de pronto recibía un mensaje de él, en ese momento pensé que sería alguien tratando de secuestrarme o algo… pero la ilusión era algo a lo que quería aferrarme; me 'cito' en el parque de Wardington el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando llegue no lo pude creer, Ahí estaba Keith sentado en el borde de la fuente, Dan me había dejado, y justo cuando empezaba a creer que Keith me había olvidado ahí estaba frente a mí, ese día me regalo a Kawaii usagi, y me dijo lo linda que me veía con coletas. Claro, eso fue justo antes de aquella 'batalla' en Neathia, donde Keith olvido todo acerca de lo que yo sentía por él y lo que Kawaii usagi significaba para ambos, ya que en esa batalla estando en el campo de guerra yo le dije que lo quería, de cierta forma me le declare, pero fue porque yo sabía que Dan y Fabia tenían algo, aun así yo amaba a Dan. Cuando intente llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de Keith a donde estaba Dan, en la 'zona segura' un soldado se puso frente a nosotros, parecía ser rival de los nethianos, Blandió lo que parecía ser una espada, pero esta tenia pequeños picos filosos en la punta, intento atacar a Keith, yo en un momento de total desesperación porque le pasara algo me puse frente a él y sentí como la espada cortaba en mis brazos, dejando ligeras líneas asimétricas, no muy profundas pero aun así sangrando, el joven me empujo y de nuevo vatio su espada causando cortadas similares en el brazo de Keith solo que las de él eran mucho menos profundas que las mías, aun así lo tome y como pude llegue a la zona segura, ahí nos separamos, según se, regresaron a Keith a New Vestroia y a mí, después de que mi prima, la reina de Neathia (al contrario de Fabia que no se preocupaba ni un poco por la salud de su prima) curara mis heridas también me pidió regresar a la tierra, asegurándome que Keith estaría bien y que sus heridas, al ser más leves ya habían cicatrizado pero tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer por completo. Y así fue como Keith y yo conseguimos cicatrices de batalla que marcaron aquel día de sufrimiento para mí… Pero bien, el mundo sigue, ahora por fin estoy con Keith, aunque se metan en nuestro camino no podrán separarnos, y aunque Keith aun no recuerde nada de esa batalla en Neathia, del día que él me salvo la vida, pero… supongo que eso es lo de menos, algún día tendré que contárselo, y aunque sé que será difícil… será un alivio y solo lograre quererlo más, aunque cada día que pasa… lo quiero más.

Me di media vuelta y levante la camiseta del suelo, la deje en un cesto en el baño, que era de ropa sucia, aunque Keith nunca lo usaba ya que tenía su 'esquina de ropa sucia', según él. Me quede frente a la cama, sabía que Keith estaba despierto, no acostumbra a dormir mucho, así que solo se hace el dormido para hacerme rabiar por las mañanas, Puso las manos en mi cintura en jarra (ya saben, como una mama enfadada) pero aun así no parecía hacerme caso, simplemente me senté en el borde de la cama y le di un beso que el correspondió, puso ambas manos en mi cintura y me giro hasta quedar recostada junto a él, me abraso y cerró los ojos.

-Keith… arriba- le dije intentando separarme de él, pero me abrasaba con bastante fuerza

-No, solo 5 minutos, Runo, aún es temprano- me susurro apegándome más a su pecho

-solo 5- suspire resignada

Sus suspiros acompasados eran tan…

-« Everybody knows that i was such a fool (Todos saben que fui un completo tonto)

To ever let go of you (Por haberte dejado ir)

But Baby i was wrong (Pero, cariño, estaba equivocado)

Yeah, i know i said, we'd be better off alone (Si, sé que dije que estaríamos mejor separados)

It was time that we moved on (Era tiempo de que siguiéramos adelante)

I know i broke your heart, i didn't mean to brake your heart (Sé que rompí tu corazón, no era mi intención romper tu corazón)

But Baby, Here i am (Pero cariño, aquí estoy)

Banging on your front door (Golpeando a tu puerta)

My pride spilled on the floor (Mi orgullo está disperso por el suelo)

My hands and knees are bruised (Mis manos y rodillas tienen moretones)

And i'm crawling back to you (Y aun así estoy arrastrándome hacia ti…)

Begging for a second chance (Rogando por una segunda oportunidad)

Are you gonna let me in? (¿Me dejaras entrar?)

I was running from the truth (Siempre estuve huyendo de la verdad…)

And now i'm crawling back to you (y ahora estoy arrastrándome hacia ti)»- Me susurro Keith al oido

Esa canción… tal vez, solo tal vez, Keith esté intentando decirme algo.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto Keith aun con los ojos cerrados

-Claro que si…- le dije en un tono de voz bajo, pero aun así sin ocultar mi emoción

-Esta linda…- susurre cerrando los ojos

-gracias…- me dijo de pronto –Por darme una segunda oportunidad- sonrió

-Gracias a ti…- le dije, a lo que me miro confundido –Por no dejar de quererme-

-Eso nunca- me aseguro abrasándome con fuerza, si es que era posible

-bien, ya pasaron los 5 minutos, levántate 'amore'- le dije dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para después ponerme de pie e ir a hacer el desayuno.

Baje las escaleras y simplemente puse algo de café en la cafetera, no me haría mal por la mañana, y pan tostado, acompañado de un poco de huevo y beicon. Keith bajo un rato después con ambas mochilas en mano, las lanzo a un sofá y se sentó con una enorme sonrisa. Serví el beicon, el pan tostado y el huevo en dos platos, puse uno frente a él y otro en el lugar en el que me sentaría.

-¿café o jugo de naranja?- pregunte con la cafetera en mano

-café-

-te pondrás hiperactivo- reí mientras servía café en dos tazas

-eso está genial, tendré energía para protegerte todo el día de la 'zorra esa'-

-¿Scar?-

-ni me la menciones- dijo dándole un sorbo al café

-de acuerdo, aunque a mí no me importa- le dije mordiendo una de mis tostadas con mermelada, pude sentir su mirada curiosa sobre mi

-¿no?- pregunto

-No, estoy contigo… ¿Qué más importa?- sonreí llevándome un bocado de huevo y beicon a la boca

-eres una cajita de sorpresas- dijo sonriente para después morder una tostada.

Le sonreí, terminamos el desayuno y Keith simplemente saco la motocicleta sin preguntarme, me subí resignada, llegamos a la escuela y simplemente entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Platicamos un rato, algo raro ya que en ese tiempo Keith no fulmino a nadie con la mirada, pero aun así nadie se nos acercó, La pelirroja parecía estar muy ocupada en su celular, tal vez hablando con Samantha así que tampoco nos interrumpió. Llego Mayleen, claro todos aterrorizados corriendo a sus lugares la saludaron

-Buenos días chicos- saludo, parecía que Mayleen estaba de buen humor

-Buenos días profesora Mayleen- saludaron todos, Mayleen podía ser estricta pero se llevaba bien con los alumnos así que todos le llamaban por su nombre y no por su apellido

-Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo llamando la atención de todos -¡Trabajo en equipo!- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a gritar y a formar equipos por si mismos –¡oigan, oigan!-dijo callando a todos –escuchen, ¡ni siquiera les he dicho de cuanto son los equipos!- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Los equipos serán de tres integrantes, el proyecto consiste en elegir una canción EN INGLES- dijo recalcando lo último -la van a traducir al español, y escribirán el significado de la canción, o lo que ustedes entienden, intenten no tener canciones iguales, ¿todos entienden hasta este punto?- pregunto a la clase, a lo que todos asintieron –bien, y sobre los equipos, ustedes no los van a escoger- dijo haciendo que todos soltaran un sonoro '¡ahh!' para mostrar su inconformidad –Pero no los escogeré yo- dijo alzando un dedo, a lo que todos se quedaron callados, debía admitirlo también me llamaba la atención, vi a Keith un tanto tenso, tal vez no quería que estuviera con otro chico… -habrá 9 equipos, cada uno de tres integrantes, así que por orden alfabético pasaran los primeros 9 y sacaran 2 papeles de esta caja- dijo mostrando una pequeña caja de cartón con pequeños papeles en esta –dirán los nombres en voz alta y esos serán sus compañeros-

Keith se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, ahora yo estaba preocupada, ¿qué tal si le tocaba en un equipo de chicas? ¿Qué tal si esas chicas eran más lindas que yo? ¿Qué tal si…? ¡Dios! Que no suceda lo que estoy pensando!

-¿Runo…?- me llamo curioso -¿estás bien?-

-Eh… si, si-

-es que… te ves preocupada-

-no es nada- le dije forzando una sonrisa, soy como un payaso, esto de las sonrisas falsas parece dárseme demasiado bien… se inclinó un poco y me beso la frente

-creo que tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, solo que al revés- sonrió jugando con mi cabello

-no quiero que te toque con otra chica…- bufe consiente de ese ardor en mis mejillas, simplemente… no sé qué sería de mi si Keith…

-Sabes que ninguna chica es más linda que tú, en todo caso, si hay chicos más guapos que yo- me sonrió, sabía lo que esperaba, espera que diga «Ningún chico es más guapo que tu», je je se merece el gusto, ya que es cierto

-Tú eres el chico más lindo y guapo en toda la tierra- al instante abrí los ojos sorprendida, creo que de nuevo se rompió ese filtro que separa mis pensamientos de mis palabras. Keith se limitó a sonreír

-Clay… ¡Clay!- gritaba una alterada Mayleen, Keith se giró –Te toca- dijo extendiendo la caja. Keith se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio, metió la mano, revolviendo un poco antes de sacarla de nuevo.

-Misaki Runo- Sonrió mientras leía el papel para después voltear a verme. Metió la mano de nuevo y la saco un poco más tranquilo, supongo que si estamos en el mismo equipo nada puede salir mal, Lo leyó y su sonrisa se borró por completo, y yo mas que nadie se que ese cambio de humor no significa nada bueno… –Manson Scarlet- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, kami-sama! Incluso habría soportado a otra chica, o a ese tal Anubias que no deja de mirarme, pero ¡¿Por qué Scarlet?!

-Bien, ya están los equipos- dijo Mayleen –el proyecto lo entregaran el martes próximo, ya que los conozco bien y sé que nadie hará tarea el fin de semana- solté una risa boba al igual que el resto de la clase, realmente Mayleen nos entendía –así que tendrán el lunes para acabarlo y el martes se entrega-

El resto de la clase fue normal, seguimos con el tema de los equipos hasta el final de la clase. Salimos a la hora del descanso, y como siempre compramos algo en la cafetería y tomamos el camino hacia la fila de cerezos, Keith compro un hot dog y una soda, yo solo comí galletas y agua. Como era de esperarse acabe primero que él, me puse de pie y tire la envoltura de las galletas en un basurero que estaba cerca, me senté junto a Keith, abrase mis piernas, por alguna razón me sentía, de cierta forma, desolada, era como si necesitara… algo… pero simplemente no sé que es. Algo me hizo reaccionar, era como si un imán me atrajera, mire a Keith, tenía sus ojos aguamarina fijos en mí, pero no me puse nerviosa como lo hago siempre, sino que me concentre en su boca tenia Kétchup en el labio, sonreí, Keith también rio, no sé si lo hace intencionalmente… pero siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Creo que ya se que es lo que me falta, MI Keith, pegue un brinco y termine sobre él

-¡O… oye!- grito Keith a lo que yo solo sonreí

-¿si?- le pregunte como si nada

-¡Q…quítate de encima!-

-¿Enserio quieres que me quite, Keith?- sonreí de una manera… perversa, creo que lo pervertido de Keith se me está pegando… y me gusta. Keith me miro por unos segundos con una ceja alzada, parecía estar meditándolo

-Tienes razón, quedémonos así- correspondió mi sonrisa, pero el, en cambio logro que me temblaran las piernas.

"No tienes a que temerle Runo, en todo caso tu eres la que está encima de él" me recordó mi 'inner'. Sonreí, puse ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Keith, me encorve y le di un beso, pero me concentre en su labio, lamí la kétchup y lo mordí con delicadeza. Me aleje y vi su expresión de sorpresa, parpadeaba atónito, un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, ¡¿yo había logrado esa reacción en Keith?!, Vi que aun sostenía el hot dog en la mano, así que aproveche y le di una mordida, digo, si va a estar… así, tengo que aprovechar.

-Niña mala- me susurro

-¡¿eh…?!- pregunte con miedo, estoy segura de que afecto en mi voz ya que al instante Keith sonrió. Se apoyó con los codos y me empujo sin mucha fuerza, aunque en la condición que estaba, ese empujoncito basto para dejarme tendida en el suelo.

-Por tu culpa ahora tengo hambre…- dijo poniéndose sobre mi "¡Dios! ¡Ya has algo!" gritaba mi subconsciente –ah…- lo mire, ¿a que venía esa reacción? No he hecho nada que amerite un gemido así… -¡Deja de morderte el labio…!- me dijo casi a gritos, ¿me estaba mordiendo el labio? No suelo hacer eso, pero… viendo bien la situación… Keith esta encima de mí, y…

-Lo siento… ¿aun tienes hambre?- le dije dejando de morderme en un intento por cambiar de tema

-No de comida…- ¡Por Dios! Keith es demasiado… directo

-¿Entonces…?- No estoy segura de donde saque las agallas para preguntar, pero ya lo había hecho, y no puedo revertirlo

-Tu sabes de que tengo hambre- Cerré los ojos, no puedo sostenerle la mirada… Sentí su mano en mi mentón mientras que la otra me recorría las piernas por debajo de la falda. Sus manos dejaban cierto calor por cada lugar que tocaban…

-Keith… no…- roge aun sin abrir los ojos

-¿no que?- se quedó quieto, entonces me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca -¿no quieres…?- al instante entendí a que se refería

-Si… pero aquí no- le dije sintiendo un ligero calor en mi rostro. Keith suspiro, abrí los ojos, me estaba sonriendo

-De acuerdo- sonrió dulcemente –Pero llegando a casa me voy a 'vengar'-

-No- le dije con decisión en mi voz, aunque por dentro me estaba quebrando

-Si- afirmo sin dejar de sonreír

-No-

-Si- replico Keith, ¿acaso no está feliz si no gana?

-No, Keith-

-Sí, Runo-

-Keith…-

-Runo, por favor…- Esos ojos… sus ojos azules… ¡Ese maldito me estaba haciendo ojos de cachorro! No puedo resistirme a esos ojos –Quiero que seas mía de nuevo- ¡ese estúpido…! Oh, vamos, ¿a quién trato de engañar? Yo también quiero 'eso' de nuevo

-Te amo chantajista, idiota, engreído, estúpidamente dulce-

-Bueno, pues tú eres tonta, egoísta, imprudente, agresiva, solo piensas en ti, te precipitas siempre a todo, te gusta pelear, te llevas con cualquiera, y encima te diviertes poniéndome celoso… y aun así te amo- Me acababa de echar todo en cara… y no estoy molesta.

Keith me abraso, sus ojos me miraban con cierto brillo de diversión, como adoro a este chico… me acurruque contra su pecho, él se recostó y yo me quede junto el comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, sentía los leves tirones que hacia al intentar desenredar los pétalos rosados de mi cabello, parecía estar inmerso en su trabajo, pero sus ojos me miraban de vez en cuando, tal vez para asegurarse de que no me quedar dormida, o por simple gusto. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que Keith sentía por mí desde ese entonces… No habría sufrido tanto, aunque ambos aprendimos una lección, el con Samantha y yo con Dan, así que… este es de cierta forma un final feliz… No, es un nuevo comienzo… un feliz inicio.

Keith me dio un beso, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mordió mi labio de una manera juguetona, Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, que aun corto, era lo suficientemente largo como para permitirme jugar con él, la verdad me parece lindo, Keith siempre se encargó de protegerme… incluso cuando… cuando me 'rapto' en la tierra.

cuando la resistencia y los Vexos aún estaban en guerra, fue cuando llego a través del portal en casa de Alice y me tomo como rehén solo para hacer que Dan lo siguiera, nos perdimos en el bosque… Yo estaba algo agitada, no conocía mucho los alrededores así que estábamos prácticamente perdidos, estaba feliz de ver a Dan, y de un momento a otro estaba llorando, porque un chico que apenas conocía, me había secuestrado, para usarme como carnada, me hizo ver lo débil que era, entonces sucedió, Spectra Phantom, como era llamado en ese entonces, se había quitado la máscara, me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas, la nieve fría me entumeció las piernas, me cubrí el rostro, intentando que ese chico no viera mis lágrimas, pero fue inútil, se arrodillo frente a mí, y tomo mis manos, no levante la cabeza, sabía que ese chico era mejor que yo, en todos los aspectos, no podía mirarlo. Entonces, sentí sus manos, cálidas, al contacto con mi piel fría, me tomaba el rostro por la mejillas, me obligo a verle, entonces vi su rostro, sin la máscara, su cabello rubio, rebelde, como siempre, pero sus ojos, sin la máscara, parecían más brillantes, se un color aguamarina, simplemente hermosos, me absorbieron cundo los vi. No estoy muy segura de lo que el pensó de mi cuando nos conocimos, pero me sonrió, entonces estaba ya percatada de mi sonrojo, yo no me sonrojaba, raramente estando con Dan, pero a este chico lo acababa de conocer… El me sonrió y lo que parecía ser también un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-Tranquila…- me susurro sin soltar mi rostro -…no pienso hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreírme y sosteniéndome la mirada en todo momento, yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Mira, se que tu novio, el tal Kuso y yo estamos en guerra, pero yo jamás te lastimaría, no tienes nada que ver en esto- me susurro

-Dan no es mi novio- afirme en un débil susurro

-¿No?-

-No-

-… ¿pero eres su amiga?- yo asentí con la cabeza -¿desde hace mucho?- volví a asentir -¿pero no eres su novia?- negué repetidas veces –Entonces ese Kuso es un idiota- me sonrió, a lo que yo solo me sonroje.

Entonces escuchamos los gritos de Dan, Spectra se puso de pie y volvió a ponerse la máscara, para después ayudarme a ponerme de pie, me susurro al oído que le siguiera a corriente, así que me tomo en una posición para amenazarme y yo fingí forcejear. Después de eso me soltó, y no lo volví a ver hasta que termino la batalla entre ambos bandos.

Keith me miro divertido y enredo la mano en una de mis coletas, tirando levemente hacia atrás para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos, señorita- me dijo dándome un beso en la sien, yo solo negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír -¿en qué pensabas?-

-en la primera vez que te vi sin mascara- Me sonrió

-Si, esa vez me cautivaste- lo mire sorprendida

-¿a qué te refieres…?- pregunte con timidez

-recuerdo que cuando te vi sin mi mascara… te vi como un ángel, por lo general la máscara me impedía ver con claridad… pero al quitarme la máscara para verte, vi tu rostro, a la luz de la luna, tus ojos cristalinos, debido a las lágrimas, simplemente me movió el corazón, no te conocía pero el verte llorar me afectaba… me dolía, sonreí, intentando animarte y me percate de ese lindo y delicado sonrojo que se apoderaba de ti…- me sonrió recordando aquel momento.

-Te amo…- le susurre consciente del cálido rubor que cursaba mis mejillas

-Y yo a ti…-

Me dio un beso en los labios que yo no tarde en corresponder. Pero ahora que lo pienso…

"Si este es el inicio de nuestra historia… aún falta el nudo en nuestro cuento de hadas…"

* * *

Yo: ¡HOLI! .w. espero les guste este capi, lo hice más como para aclarar algunas dudas, y revelar algo de su pasado, respecto al usagi, las cosas van a comenzar a aclararse, aunque también va a haber algunos problemas con el plan de Samantha.

Inner: ¡¿Porque no los deja ser felices?! *llora en una esquina* ¡Eres una maldita Abi!

Yo: estoy cansada de que mi inner me haga bulying .w. así que traje a alguien que me defienda… ¡Keith!

Keith: como si me importara lo que te pase ¬¬'

Yo: Okay TwT.

Respecto a la canción que le canto Keith a Runo, se llama Crawling back to you, de Backstreet boys ft, evanescence.

-Kasumi Redfield: Que bueno que te guste mi fic n.n la verdad eso me alegra bastante. Y si es una manera linda de despertar *w*… aunque no lo digo por experiencia propia u,u

Yo: ah, por cierto, Aika Misaki:

Runo: Yo ya he golpeado ese trasero *¬* pero no lo hago en público xD

Hasta el próximo capitulo, Sayo-! nwn


End file.
